Heart Fire Burns Brighter
by Nataly S. Potter
Summary: What is Crocodile's long time prisoner to do when a motley pirate crew falls down right into the cell across from hers? After so much suffering, will she find the will to leave? To live? Will the Straw Hat Pirates give her the hope? A fire can't burn without fuel, even a heart fire. FemHP. AU. First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Summary: What is Crocodile's long time prisoner to do when a motley pirate crew falls down right into the cell across from hers? After so much suffering, will she find the will to leave? To live? Will the Straw Hat Pirates give her the hope? A fire can't burn without fuel, even a heart fire. FemHP. AU. First Fic.

Warnings: Alternate Universe for One Piece. Alternate Universe for Harry Potter. Female Harry Potter. Mentions of violence, torture, rape and killing. Swearing. Author's First Fanfiction. English not Author's first language. Author is new to the One Piece Fandom.

Storyline: The differences in the storylines start around 9 months before Crocodile Saga for the One Piece world; and around Deathly Hallows for Harry Potter (Without counting the obvious AU fact – FemHP). This fic starts around the middle of Crocodile Saga and around three years after the end of the seventh HP book.

Parings: Surprise, if any.

Author's Note: Welcome to my first fanfiction ever. This is the first plot bunny I put to words. My initial idea had a beginning, middle and end, with three chapters at most, without much detailing or dialogues. However, what is coming out is a little different, with my initial idea as a guideline. I welcome your reviews. Especially positive criticism. People who complain or flame me or my work, concerning subjects I warned you about, will be totally ignored. If it bothers you, please don't read. Ah, I just want to say that I reserve the right to make changes and corrections even after I already posted a chapter, but I will give proper notice of any changes.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.

A thousand thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, BetterWithThree101, who has agreed to help me whip this fic into shape.

Chapter 1

After the long trek through to desert, the Straw-Hat crew finally made it to Rainbase, the Baroque Works' HQ. Now, they needed to find Crocodile quickly, before his men realized who they were.

Right in front of them was a fork in the hallway with a plaque directing who goes which way. Luffy was leading, Nami, Vivi, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp following*. To the left it said VIP and to the right it said Pirates. It is no surprise which way Luffy chose to go.

The others had no other option but to follow right into the trap. The floor opened and they all fell into a large cell with a stone floor and metal bars on all sides.

* * *

The moment they landed in the cage, Zoro jumped to his feet and immediately checked out the cell, the lock, and the room around it. The metal that the bars were made of could not be cut with his swords, not even with all of his strength. The room around the cell seemed to be empty. It was a big room with lavish furniture, and glass walls. Through them, it was possible to see a lot of water and what appeared to be gigantic crocodiles swimming around.

He was so distracted by them he almost didn't notice the smaller cell in the wall across from theirs. It seemed to be empty, except... ' _Is that a woman?'_

The first thing he notices is her eyes. Big emeralds that must have been stunning once but were now nearly dull and lifeless, except, perhaps, for a small sparkle of what appeared to be… _curiosity?_

' _Maybe she was startled by our_ brilliant _entrance.'_ She was sitting in the center of her cage. Hugging her knees and laying her head on top of them, she observed her new comrades in captivity. Her hair was dirty and matted, and could have once been red or bronze, but was now a limp brown.

As Zoro examines her, he wonders what has happened to her. ' _Nothing good, that's for sure.'_ She was completely naked, for one, except for the thick, metal restraints around her ankles, wrists and neck. Secondly, her pale skin was covered in scars of all kinds, as well as old blood and dirt.

She turns away from them and closes her eyes. ' _She seems exhausted.'_

He was startled out of his examination when suddenly, their air-brained captain screams.

* * *

I gaze at the blood splatter on the floor in front of me and think for the millionth time ' _why?'_

' _Why?_ '

I was so tired. These Merlin damned restraints drain so much of my magic I can hardly _move._

' _Why?'_

I was so cold. Without the warmth of my magic I am always _so cold._ All the magic left in me was too busy keeping me alive from the injuries and starvation to warm me.

' _Why?'_

I look out the glass, to the water around the room. ' _There goes Jacky with his piss-shade of yellow.'_ I still can't believe I named the crocodiles. I guess being alone for such lengths of time can drive one to insanity. ' _Better to be left alone for days or weeks at a time than having to suffer_ His _loving care_ _more often.'_

' _Why?'_

I look down at my arm and touch one of the scars there, not really seeing it, suddenly overwhelmed by all the pain that _monster_ had inflicted upon me.

' _Why? Why? Why?'_

' _WHAT?!'_

Suddenly, there is so much noise in the room, I can hardly think! The trap door in the ceiling over the other cage opened and down fell five, no, six! _Seven_ people! All falling on top of each other and complaining about the landing and someone or something named Luffy.

Well, not everyone is complaining now. There is a _green_ haired guy trying to cut the bars with his swords. ' _Who needs three swords?! Is that a deer?_ ' Now there's a crazy guy banging on the bars with his bare hands. ' _Oh.'_ I guess he must be a Devil Fruit user to be able to stretch like that. He shouldn't touch that metal, then.

I'm getting tired just from watching their energetic movements. I turn away from them and close my eyes again. ' _What an interesting bunch. Pity they will die soon_.'

* * *

Nami's rant at Luffy about his habit of running ahead without thinking was rudely interrupted by the guilty party.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!"

' _What is Luffy screaming about now?!'_ He's not even looking at any of them. ' _Is there someone else in here? Why is he looking at that other cage across the r…?_ _Oh!'_ There _is_ someone in there! A _naked_ woman. She appears to have been sleeping with her head in her arms, but now she's looking at them with a startled look in her eyes. But Luffy isn't done.

"Hello! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and this is my crew! We need to get out of here! Do you know how we can get out of here, Lady?"

The _Lady_ sure doesn't seem to know what to make of our idiotic captain. Nami looks a little more carefully at their neighbor, and feels a deep chill go down her spine and through her heart. She can't help but put the clues together. The woman is _naked_ and has _blood_ and _scars_ all over her body. She has been tortured and… _and worse_.

' _Is that what awaits us here?!'_

"You need the key." A slight voice rasps, before painfully coughing. ' _The woman is talking!'_ After her body-jerking coughs stop, she looks back at them while yet again resting her head on her knees. Her body language and her voice scream exhaustion. Even through this, Nami can't help but sweat-drop a little. ' _Of course we need the key!'_

"Can't we break the bars somehow? Or maybe slip through the door when they open it to feed us?"

Nami knows Luffy's questions are surely useless, considering that if the woman knew some way to escape, she would have used it herself long ago. Judging by the number of scars and her raspy voice, she must have being here for a long time.

"Can you?" Is the woman's whispered answer, followed by stunned silent from the pirate crew.

"If I were you…I wouldn't wait… to be fed… here… They hardly ever do… and if they do… it means they will… keep you here… longer… You don't want… _that_." She continues into the silence, sounding breathless and exhausted, pausing frequently to take deep breaths.

Nami notices how she can see the woman's every ribs and knows it has been a long time since the other last ate. Merry's Navigator feels frozen and terrified, hearing the resignation in the lady's words.

"NO FOOD?! We can't live with no food! Sanjiiii!" The captain despairs at their cook, holding the chef's suit and moaning.

Nami feels like hitting something. _Or someone_. ' _How can he think the worst part of the woman's words is the_ food _part?'_ She was much more concerned about the other visible risks of a long stay in this hell hole.

Usopp, _for once_ , seems to be thinking along the same lines as her, for he asks a potentially useful question.

"Please, do you know where we can get the key?" His voice sounds desperately hopeful.

The woman eyes Usopp, and the rest of us, thoughtfully. She looks around the room slowly, at the desks, the drawers, the cupboards, even the glass walls, seemingly lost in thought. When her eyes come back to us, there is regret in them. Her voice is even quieter when she answers.

"I don't know where… your key… is… There hasn't been… another prisoner here… besides me… in a long time."

Her voice sounds painful now. Her _breathing_ sounds painful now. Slow, deep and raspy. Chopper, always the dutiful doctor, must have noticed also, for he can't help but ask.

"Are you alright, miss? Your breathing sounds troubling." _'What a naive question. What_ isn't _wrong with their neighbor? And even if she_ were _dying right in front of them in that cell, what could Chopper possibly_ do _while locked in here, except watch?'_

Nami thinks she can see some curiosity in the otherwise dull eyes, as the woman looks at Chopper. ' _I guess she never met a talking reindeer doctor before.'_

"I have been… far worse… in the not so distant past… little deer… Don't worry about… me… I just need some… rest."

She sure looks to be planning to rest right now, as she turns her head away from us, closing her eyes, and breathing deeply. Nami can't blame the woman. Her crew can be a handful even to completely healthy people.

All she can think now is ' _what are they going to do?'_

* * *

 _*_ I _am_ ignoring the roll charter for the Rainbase visit. I plan to ignore the Marines and Smoker for now. And I changed the fact that Vivi and Sanji only come later, and that Chopper wasn't even there. It is one of the reasons this fic is an AU. Please don't bother me about that.

Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter beta-read and fixed 06-26-15.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 2

Chopper starts to ask another question, however, Sanji stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do to help her right now, Chopper, except let her rest and plan our escape." Sanji's voice sounds regretful, with an underlining impotent anger.

He can see on his comrades' faces what is going through their minds. There is not much they _can_ do except wait for someone to show up. Without the key, or some other way to open the cage, they were sitting ducks.

Sanji looks at the cell across from them. Rage fills his heart. ' _How can anyone treat a woman like that?!'_ He wishes he could free her or kill the one who hurt her. Although he would normally be ecstatic to see a beautiful woman, less clothes the better, he feels no pleasure now. ' _This is so wrong.'_ No woman should suffer so. ' _If only his legs weren't as useless as that_ Marimo's* _swords against these Kairoseki* bars…'_

He focuses back on his companions. Nami-san and Vivi-san are white as chalk. The reality of their captivity must be bringing fear to their sweet hearts. ' _He would kill anyone who so much as thinks of touching them.'_ Holding their delicate hands, Sanji tries to reassure them.

"Nami-san, Vivi-san, please don't worry. I am here to protect you both. We'll get out of here soon." He can see that they're still uneasy, but the reminder that their friends are with them puts some hope back into their eyes.

' _Hopefully, all of them will be able to get out of here without more suffering'_ , he thinks, as his gaze turns back to the cell across from theirs.

* * *

I close my eyes to rest, trying to get some oxygen into my tired and hurting lungs. ' _So tired_.' I can hear the others moving around and talking softly, or sometimes not so softly. ' _That Luffy sure is loud_.'

I can't remember the last time I talked with someone. ' _Screaming doesn't count.'_ Her voice changed a lot after the metal choker was put around her neck, but it didn't sound so painful and raspy then. ' _I guess that happens after not talking in so long.'_

She looks at the motley bunch from the corner of her eyes. Even with her magic almost completely bound, she can still see a little of their souls. ' _It almost warms my heart.'_ They have so much determination, and a bond of friendship so strong that it brings back memories. ' _There was nothing we couldn't do,_ _right Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna?'_

I focus and try to hear what they are talking about now. Chills go down my spine. Something about a _war_. About _stopping_ a war. Memories pass through my mind. Hardship, hurt, deaths. ' _So many deaths.'_ Red, snake-like eyes and a bittersweet ending. ' _There are no true winners in war.'_

' _Huh_. _That blue-haired girl is a princess? Never met a real princess before.'_ Rebels… the rain… the King and… _Crocodile! 'That thrice-cursed monster_ has _to ruin_ everyone's _life! Someone has to stop him!'_ He has done more than enough to land himself in hell forever. I look at them again. ' _Maybe they could…'_

' _NO! No more hoping! It only leads to disappointment and more pain.'_ I bury my face into my arms. Grief, loss, betrayal… _longing_ strike through my heart. _'No more hoping! No more hoping. I can't… No more hoping. No more… hoping. No… more… hoping…_ ' The thoughts circle through my mind as darkness engulfs me one more time.

* * *

Later, I am awoken by a scream. ' _Luffy.'_ I sit up and hug my knees again. I must have laid down in my sleep.I look at their cage and can't help but blink at what I see. ' _Is Luffy really trying to bite through the bars?'_ He must not be able to stay still any longer. He growls and screams in determination, until he touches the bars for more than a few seconds and collapses. He then starts all over again. ' _What a stubborn guy.'_ And his crew must know it too, judging by the resigned acceptance in their gazes.

The blond one notices I'm awake and comes closer to the front of the cage. The rest of them are warned of my conscious state by his question.

"Hello my lady. How are you feeling? Please excuse our captain's animalistic growling." He kicks said captain in the head and screams at him.

"Be quiet _you idiot_ , you are bothering the lady!" That technique seems to work, for Luffy is now looking at me quietly, clutching his head. I guess they're waiting for an answer from me.

"It's alright." I rasp.

"Are you feeling better, miss?" Asks the little deer, his soul bright and kind.

I think I will try to save some of my energy. If I speak less, I'll be able to stay awake longer and hear what they have to say. Maybe even learn their names before _He_ gets here and kills them. Therefore, I just nod a little at the red-hatted creature.

He seems a little relieved, but I can see that not all of them really believe me. They look at each other wondering, until the blonde one who first spoke turns back to me.

"I'm sorry, we were _terribly_ rude before. We didn't even introduce ourselves to you. My name is Sanji." He says, bowing elegantly. Then points to each of them as he introduces the others. "These beautiful women are Nami-san and Vivi-san. This is our doctor, Chopper. And those two are Usopp and Marimo." He gestures vaguely to the last two men, as if an after-thought.

They all seem very nice, waving and smiling as their names are said except…

"MY NAME IS NOT _MARIMO_ , _SHITTY-COOK_ *! IT'S ZORO! _ZORO_!" The green-haired one seems very incensed by that misnaming, shaking his fist at the blonde. He coughs awkwardly and looks at me. "My name is Zoro."

"What about you? What's your name?" Luffy asks, never one to stay quiet for long, I notice.

' _My name?_ _Should I give them the name Crocodile gave me?'_ I look at them. ' _Or should I give them my real name?_ ' No one has called me that in a long time. I do not think they would abuse that knowledge. I look at Luffy, his expectant gaze so full of trust, piercing through me. ' _Real name it is.'_

"My name is Sage*… Sorry we met… here. Please don't say… my name… in front of Crocodile… I don't want him… to know."

* * *

* _Marimo_ – Moss-ball, Moss-head. Sanji calls Zoro that because of his short green hair.

 _*Kairoseki_ – SeaStone. Simulates the effects of being immersed in the sea. Can drain the energy of Devil Fruit users, stopping them from using their powers. Is extremely hard.

*Shitty-Cook is one of Zoro's insulting nicknames for Sanji.

*Sage – Perennial drought-resistant plant. From the site _nameberry:_ "Sage is an evocatively fragrant herbal name that also connotes wisdom. The Greeks and Romans wrote that the smoke from burned sage leaves imparted wisdom, and in the tenth century, Arab physicians said that sage brought about immortality, or at the very least, a long and healthy life." I thought it fitting and pretty.

A short chapter with not much happening, but they needed introductions, right? _I have manners._ ^^ What do you think of the name I choose for my FemHP? I looked at several names, but this was the only one I really considered. Hope you guys like it.

Thank you PokemonNarutoLover, Anonymous Guest, and Opnir (Guest) for Reviewing!

Thanks everyone who has 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

You all make my day!

Thank you all for continuing reading! ^^

 **Chapter beta-read and fixed 07-31-15.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 3

"Thank you for telling us your name then, Sage-san. You can trust us, we won't tell him." Usopp assures the other prisoner. If it were the least they could do to help her, they would take her name to the grave.

Usopp still couldn't believe this was happening. After everything they had been through, to be helplessly imprisoned, with torture, starvation and death as their near future was not what he had envisioned. In his mind, they would confront and defeat Crocodile, stop the Rebels and save the kingdom from certain war. _The Great Captain Usopp_ would be forever famous in the history of this country.

However, right here in front of them is proof of the hardships ahead. Those metal restraints around her ankles, wrists, even her throat, aren't connected to anything. There isn't even a visible place for attachment to chains or each other. They could have only one purpose. Sage-san was a Devil Fruit user and that metal was _Kairoseki,_ like the bars. And not even a normal Fruit user, she must be extremely powerful to need five constant touching points with the metal to restrain her, when only a tiny touch makes Luffy tired and limp. To have such a surely powerful person subjugated by their enemy is terrifying.

Usopp tried to pick the cell's lock, but it was extremely complex and apparently as unbreakable as the rest of this cage. They needed a plan of escape urgently, and for that, their first priority should be information gathering. About the enemy, the place, the schedule, even their new cellmate.

Their only source… He looks at Sage-san. ' _Do I dare ask?'_ She could react badly to them questioning her about such subjects. ' _What if she closes off and we lose our only hope of ever escaping this place? What if_ …'

"Could you please help us plan an escape from this place, Sage-san?" Usopp can't believe it! ' _Nami beat me to the question!'_ "It would be really useful to us if we knew more about this place, Crocodile and his evil plans."

Sanji, Chopper and Luffy all look in wonder at our _brilliant_ Navigator. ' _It was my idea! I could have being the brilliant admired one!'_ Then everyone looks at Sage-san, hope or interest clear in all their gazes.

"Yes! Please Sage-san!" Implores Luffy with his soulful eyes.

Usopp can see her thoughtfully stare at them with her emerald eyes, analyzing each and every one. He can't blame her. If he had been subjected to such inhuman cruelty, he would never be able to trust someone else again.

"What do you want… to know?" Apparently they were worth of some trust in her eyes.

"When do you think Crocodile will be back?" Usopp asks the, in his mind, more urgent question.

"It has been days… since he left to go to… the docks… He should be back… any day now. Today even... The trap door… might have… some kind of alarm." She whispers.

' _This will be a problem._ ' She won't be able to answer many questions before she's worn out like before. ' _We must choose the most important of them to ask.'_

"Do you know what kind of powers he has? His fighting style? Anything that might give us an advantage in a fight against him?" Nami asks, ever the practical one.

The answer takes a while to come. "He ate a Devil Fruit… Can turn… into sand… Can suck water... from people… Can make anything… into sand… Has a hook… instead of a left hand…Ruthless."

Dead silence follows her answer, except for her deep, raspy breaths. ' _Such power!_ _How were they going to survive?'_

"What about his plans for the war and Alabasta? Do you have any idea, Sage-san?" Vivi-san marches on, her concern for her kingdom clear.

Their neighbor takes a rattling breath before answering. "Sorry… He doesn't exactly… confide in me…" She coughs painfully. "All I know… is that… the drought… He is causing it."

Her voice was getting worryingly breathless and her eyes were almost closed, staring at the floor. ' _We must carefully choose our next question, might be our last in a while. We should ask abo…'_

"Why are you here, Sage-san?" Luffy asks curiously.

' _Woah!'_ Their captain's question seems to have badly startled her. She flinched and was now staring back at us with wide eyes and, if that was possible, even paler skin. Her eyes appear to show the first clear emotions he has seen since they met. _'She is hurt, confused and terrified. Why?'_

It doesn't look like she is going to answer. She is backing away from them until she touches the bars in the back of her cell. She flinches again, away from the metal, and her breath hitches. She clutches her hand around her ears, trembling, her mouth moving quickly. Usopp strains to hear her mumbling and his heart freezes at what he can understand.

"… _this… why?… Hurts… will only hurt… they will die soon…why?... don't care… don't want… tired… can't… pain again… hope… why?"_

' _Why?'_

* * *

"Could you please help us plan an escape from this place, Sage-san? It would be really useful to us if we knew more about this place, Crocodile and his evil plans."

' _Help them?_ _Why?'_ They're all going to die soon. As soon as Crocodile comes back. I look at them. Without meaning to, I see a little of their souls again. Such determination. Hope… _in me?_ They are counting on my help, the information I can provide. ' _Why would I help them knowing they will die soon anyway?_ _Why would I…?'_ Luffy's gaze is promising me something. ' _What is it? Why?'_

"What do you want… to know?" I say before even realizing. ' _What am I doing?'_

"Please, when do you think Crocodile will be back?"

' _Back?'_ In my mind I see the last time _He_ was here. I touch one of the new, fresh looking scars in my ribs. Even after days, it still hurts to breath.

"It has been days… since he left to go to… the docks… He should be back… any day now. Today even... The trap door… might have… some kind of alarm."

"Do you know what kind of powers he has? His fighting style? Anything that might give us an advantage in a fight against him?"

I flinch internally. I flash back to the first time I saw _His_ powers at work.

 _A mousy little wizard is trembling in his black robes, babbling away, begging for his life on his knees besides me. A wand shaped pile of sand right in front of him. With a seemingly merciful and kind gesture of an extended hand, Crocodile sucks all the life out of him. The Unspeakable's screams might have sounded as the sign of my long hoped for freedom, but I later find out that it was just the beginning of my new, much worse, personal hell._

"He ate a Devil Fruit… Can turn… into sand… Can suck water... from people… Can make anything… into sand… Has a hook… instead of a left hand…Ruthless."

The silence after that is painful for all of us. Me because of my lungs, and them because… They seem to have finally realized what exactly they were up against. Well… Most of them. 'Luffy _doesn't seem to be fazed much by anything besides food shortage.'_

"What about his plans for the war and Alabasta? Do you have any idea, Sage-san?"

Alabasta… ' _That girl's kingdom, wasn't it?'_ All I remember is _Crocodile_ bragging once about how his power could subjugate an entire continent. ' _If I had had the energy I would have hit him for that, monster.'_

"Sorry… He doesn't exactly… confide in me… All I know… is that… the drought… He is causing it."

' _What could I tell them after that?_ _Why am I even doing this?'_ I am so tired _._ I need to rest again. ' _I should…'_

"Why are you here, Sage-san?" I flinch before even comprehending the words. The restraints, the cold, the disgust, the fear pass through my mind and heart as I stare wide eyed at Luffy.

' _Why are they doing this?'_ I am trembling and backing away before I realize. ' _Why? Why? Why?' The betrayal_ flashes through my eyes. Loss, grief and loneliness stab into my heart.

"Aah… _hurts_! And it will only hurt more! As soon as the monster is back… they will be killed! They will die soon! Why should I help them? Why should I care for someone again? I _don't_ care! I don't _want_ more pain. I am so _tired_ of living. I can't watch any more people die. I can't stand this pain again. Please! I can't hope! Why is this happening to me? _Why_?"

I don't even notice the tears splattering on my knees or the words I am speaking out loud. I can only feel the despair in my heart and the pain in my lungs. The oblivion of unconsciousness as I fall down on my side is a welcomed relief.

* * *

Thanks all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper, Kazukimi, Opinr (Guest), PokemonNarutoLover, random guy and 917brat for reviewing.

I would like to answer a review that stood out among the others, by guest _random guy_. Your positive criticism is exactly the kind I value. About Sage's POV been too unrealistic because of her starvation: you kind of have a point, that her brain wouldn't be able to form complex thoughts. However, in my head, what is left of her magic out of bounds, is completely focused on her health, prioritizing the most important functions in its "perspective" and to it, her mind is one of them. And even then, her thoughts _are_ somewhat jumbled and broken, maybe I didn't write that very well. About her exhaustion: I wanted to make it a point that she is a very powerful magical person and her exhaustion can be a little different. Also, she hasn't had anyone to talk to in you don't know how long. And most importantly, because it is these people in particular, not any one out of the street, and she has seen a little of their souls, she feels compelled to know more about them. There is another factor influencing her health, but you will have to wait and see that one. I hope to have explained a little of my reasoning, and that it makes sense to other people too. ^^ I will try to better characterize Sage's POV, but I am still taking into account all I said above. You, and anyone else, please feel free to make your observations known. I really appreciate the criticism.

I hope I am doing an Ok job at portraying the other's POVs. It is very hard. If you are wondering about Vivi and Luffy's POV: I have to say, Vivi is just a character that needs to be there now for the sake of the Crocodile Saga, but won't be important later on to Sage, so you probably won't see her POV here. Luffy's on the other hand… Hahaha I don't know. One of his personality's best quality, in my opinion, is the surprises. His randomness and spontaneity. Therefore, I don't see a point right now in writing his POV and explaining his reasoning. Maybe in the future. ;)

Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter beta-read and fixed 07/31/15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 4

Awareness returns to me slowly. I don't open my eyes, or move, but I start to hear voices.

"What… insensitive… to say…" ' _Sounds like a woman's voice.'_

" … wrong? Just wanted… happened!" _'That's Luffy's voice, I think_.'

I'm exhausted. This last injury to my lungs has been one of the worst so far. The lack of oxygen leaves me impossibly tired all the time. I focus on keeping my breathing steady as I listen.

"Next time…think before… idiot!" ' _Is that the Usopp guy?'_

There is silence after that. Maybe my ears stopped working. ' _Or was it the voices that quieted?'_ I feel a little better after just breathing for a while. My magic is definitely stretched thin. Days after acquiring this injury and still it hasn't healed. ' _I need to eat something soon. How long has it been since I ate anything substantial? Two weeks? Not sure, I don't know how long I was unconscious after_ He _last_ visited.'

"What are we going to do now? Sage-san's answers have given us enough information to put a plan together, don't you think?" ' _What was that girl's name? Sami? Tami?'_

' _They think they can plan and get out of here alive with just the scarce information I gave them? How naïve.'_ All I could give them was so little. They still have no way of getting out of that cage. And even then…

Moody's words come back to haunt me, _"No plan survives beyond the first contact with the enemy."_ Or something like that. _*_

"Luffy, it will probably be you to fight Crocodile. We must think of how to circumvent attacks of his kind and ways to defeat him even with his power of transforming into sand."

But then, I think of Moony's retort to that quote, _"_ _In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable."*_

' _My mind sure is remembering a lot lately'._

I guess there is no harm in discussing an outline of a plan. ' _Except maybe that then, they will have hope.'_ Pain caused by crushed hope is _indescribable_. I don't want to hear any more of this. Their hope is _painful_ and only causes me despair. ' _I don't care about them. I really don't… I can't.'_

I tune out of their conversation. After a long while, the distant murmur of their voices start to lull me back to sleep. ' _I wish…'_ Luffy's next words startle me. My heart gives a painfully strong beat and my breath hitches.

"I have decided that Sage-san is coming with us when we leave." He states it like an indisputable fact, a done deal. My heart is hammering at my chest.

"Good. I couldn't be part of a crew that would consider leaving a woman behind to be imprisoned and tortured." Says Sanji with satisfaction.

"I will need to examine her as soon as possible. She displays signs of long-term starvation and lingering damage to her lungs. I think I have most of the medicine I will need in my backpack." Chopper states thoughtfully.

' _What is happening? What…? Do they mean it?'_

"She won't be able to walk. She's hardly capable of talking." ' _Zoro's right.'_ My heart plummets in my chest. _'I would only be a burden. I…'_ "I'll carry her." ' _What?!'_

"No you won't! _I_ will carry her, you _shitty Marimo_! You don't know how to treat a lady!" Is Sanji's indignant objection. " _MARIMO_! MY NAME IS ZORO, YOU _DARTBOARD-BROW_!"

"It would be better if _I_ carried her, so I can be close to notice any change in her health and so you two are free to fight when we need it." Is Chopper's decisive reply.

' _Why?! Why were they doing this?'_ I can't handle this. My heart is going to explode out of my chest. I haven't felt warmth like this in years. ' _Warmth…?'_

"Do you guys think she can sing or play an instrument?" Luffy's question seems totally out of place in her turbulent mind.

Unfortunately, before she can figure it out, she hears footsteps coming down the underwater corridor. Sage freezes as she recognizes the sound of that walk. ' _No…! Not now! Please!'_

She opens her eyes and sits up, her whole body trembling. ' _Is that…?'_ A golden metal glint makes her flinch. ' _That hook piercing her stomach… ripping into her back…'_ The swish of a coat. _His_ coat. ' _It_ is _Him!'_ I sit on my heels, hugging my chest tightly.

My eyes stray to the people across from my cell. They are standing, preparing to fight. The men in the front, in fighting stances. Even the women in the back are ready to defend themselves. I look at Luffy. He is not tracking the _Monster_ 's every movement like the others. He is looking at me, face grim and resolute. He seems to be trying to communicate something. _Promising_ something _… 'What is it?'_

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

* * *

So. _That_ is Crocodile. ' _Whom is he trying to impersonate? A Mafia boss?'_ That coat, suit and cigar sure point to it.

If he had no idea how dangerous and powerful this guy really was, just the way he looks at them would be a big clue. ' _We are dirt in his eyes._ _Annoying dirt.'_ Zoro smirks as he looks at Luffy.

His smirk drops as he looks at the golden hook. Doesn't seem to be a decoration piece, by the way he handles it. And the other hand isn't any less dangerous. ' _To think only a touch could suck the life out of me_.'

Crocodile's smug smile around his cigar, as he look at them, is infuriating.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

"Were you looking for me?" His laughter is sinister as he gestures at himself with his hand. "Miss Wednesday? Vivi-sama, Princess of Alabasta. What a pleasure to have you here."

Zoro can see Vivi is at the same time angry and terrified as the question is directed at her.

"Were you perhaps hoping to kill me and stop this war? You even brought along people to fight for you." He gestures at the Straw-Hat Pirates.

"I would do whatever it takes to protect my kingdom, _Mr. 0_. If you hadn't come, with your devilish intentions and evil power, Alabasta would still be a prosperous, peaceful country. I WILL KILL YOU!" Vivi-san has forgotten her fear, now her countenance is completely enraged.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" This time his laughter is mocking. Crocodile opens his arms wide and stands still, waiting for an attack that they were obviously incapable of delivering through these bars. ' _Bastard!'_

"Why don't you let us out of here? _I_ WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Is Luffy's passionate answer.

"Oh _no_ , no, no. My plans for you end with you all dead in that cell." He shows them a key fastened in a cord around his neck. "I am not going to allow you out of there while you still breathe." Crocodile puts it back inside his clothes. Hiding away their only way out of this cage. ' _How are we going to get that?! Dammit!'_

"I am certain you are all very curious to know of my plans for Alabasta. I do not mind telling you all that I am going to wipe it off the face of the earth. All the people, big and small will be engulfed in darkness, withering in pain."

' _What? He_ doesn't _want the kingdom for himself?'_

"Are you going to kill my father?! What exactly are you planning for Alabasta!?" Vivi says angrily, with a desperate look on her face.

"Don't worry, I won't kill your father. He is not even worth the effort of killing him. I detest hypocrites like him who treasure the so-called 'happiness of the people'. I will do far worse to him. Operation Utopia will start soon enough*, and Cobra will taste humiliation far crueler than death."

' _Megalomaniac much?!'_

"Operation Utopia? What's that, you monster! I demand you tell me!" Vivi is beyond incensed now.

"Remember your place here, _Princess_. You are in no position to demand anything. However, as you are impotent to use such a knowledge against me, I will gladly answer. If only because the information is sure to bring despair to your heart."

His cruel laughter reverberates around them.

' _Bastard!'_

* * *

Crocodile's plan is as cruel as promised. With my heart still thundering away, I look to the people in the cage across from mine as _He_ presents his Operation proudly. I pity the people of this kingdom. To feel so betrayed by their trusted King…

The Princess looks absolutely enraged at _Crocodile_. The others are a mix of horrified and angry. I guess they never imagined such a terrible mind could exist. Even though this plan is news to me, I'm not surprised. I have known _His_ capacity for cruelty for more than… ' _Eight months?! Is that right? Have I been at His mercy for more than eight months?'_

 _He_ starts laughing uproariously, as Vivi and the others start screaming at Him. That laughter makes my blood _freeze_. The malicious joy in it is never a good sign.

"You may scream, and plead, and bang on the bars all you want, but there is nothing you can do but imagine the people's face as they are betrayed by their supposed protector. As the flames of rebellion overtake their hearts and the war takes the blood of all, you will be here in this dungeon, weeping." Crocodile _delights_ in their rage and horror.

"Now, as we wait for the Operation to begin, I think I must fulfill my duties to my lovely permanent guest. Have you met my little Song Bird?" He says, as he turns his back on them and walks in my direction, smiling.

My eyes widen, and my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest in my horror. My body is trembling all over. I know it is useless, but I can't help but plead in my own mind. ' _Please! Please no! Not again!'_ My eyes are wide as I stare at _Him_. I clutch myself tighter. ' _What am I doing? Pleading, even out loud, never works. I know my terror only arouses Him.'_ I bring my knees up and hug them, lowering my face to hide my eyes. I try to calm myself. ' _I have been through this before, many times. This shouldn't affect me so. I won't give the Monster the pleasure of seeing how much he terrifies me._ _I won't!'_

I look up at Crocodile as he takes my cage's key out of the small compartment in the round part of his hook. His broad smile diminishes as he sees my now blank face. I look at the other prisoners behind Him. Their mouths are open and their faces furious, as they seem to scream at Crocodile. I can't hear their voices or anything really, besides my irregular breathing and the loud, desperate beat of my heart. ' _It's alright.'_ I want to say. ' _I'll be fine.'_ I try to express through my eyes. And then, a sudden realization strikes me.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp.

' _I…_ '

Nami, Vivi, Chopper.

' _I…'_

Luffy.

' _I care for them!'_

' _I care!'_

As Crocodile drags me by my hair out of the room, despite all my earlier thoughts on the matter, my face trembles into my first smile in a long time.

' _I care.'_

* * *

 _*"No plan of operations extends with any certainty beyond the first contact with the main hostile force."_ Field Marshall Helmuth Karl Bernhard Graf von Moltke.

 _*"_ _In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable."_ Dwight D. Eisenhower

 _*Yes, I changed the time line a bit._

Wow. That was fun to write. I always wanted to write a cliffhanger! XD Revenge for all the times I had to suffer because of one!

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to PokemonNarutoLover, TheBlackSeaReaper and Opinr for reviewing.

Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter beta-read and fixed 07/03/15**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

 **Chapter's Extra Warnings:** Description of bloody injuries. Non-descriptive mention of rape and torture.

Chapter 5

"Now, as we wait for the Operation to begin, I think I must fulfill my duties to my lovely permanent guest. Have you met my little Song Bird?"

Of everything that was said by that monster today, those are the words that most fill them with impotent rage and unbelievable despair. As he turns away from them, and starts walking towards Sage-san, their world narrows down to her look of abject horror. They all start to scream, angrily, pleadingly, threateningly, desperately. Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy are all trying to, somehow, break down the bars stopping them from saving their new friend.

They were ten steps away from them! ' _Ten!'_ Incapable of doing anything to help. ' _Sage-san!_ ' She has now hunched even lower into herself, as if protecting her body from an expected threat. ' _Are we really going to watch her be tortured and…'_

' _Crocodile hides the key to her cage inside his hook?! Damned Bastard!'_

Nami starts trembling when Sage-san looks up at them. Her terrified look is gone now. ' _How can her_ _face be so blank in front of this!?'_ Tears run down the Navigator's cheeks. ' _Kami-sama, please! Stop this!'_

Luffy _roars_ when Crocodile takes her by her hair and starts dragging her limp body away, out of the cage, out of the room. ' _Why can't they do anything?!_ _What can they do!?'_

Nami and Vivi-san kneel on the ground, hugging, sharing their tears. Sanji and Zoro lean against the wall, their faces unreadable, but their shaking fists and crossed arms, respectively, are more than enough signs of their distress. Chopper is openly and loudly weeping, being comforted by Usopp, who is silently crying. _Luffy…_ Luffy is pacing the cell like a caged lion, shaking the bars and screaming frequently.

' _What can they do? What can they do but wait?'_

* * *

They wait for almost two hours. Their tears had left them by then. Their despair hadn't. Time dragged on while they waited.

Chopper was sure that days must have passed. All he could think about was the state Sage-san had already been in the first time he saw her. His hands tremble as he sees her scarred body, proof of the fresh and old injuries she suffered alone. Her body thin from starvation. Her breathing irregular, difficult, raspy, sure signs of damaged lungs.

' _I'm a doctor! Why couldn't I help her?!'_ He had been taught that doctors could cure any health problems with enough time and resources. ' _I was here, in the same room as her, and I could do_ nothing! _'_

" _I have been… far worse… in the not so distant past… little deer… Don't worry about… me… I just need some… rest."_

 _And now…_ And now Sage-san will come back to her cage, _if_ she comes back, even worse, and all he would be able to do was _look._ Hopefully they really would be able to esc…

Chopper's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps and something been dragged on the floor. His sensitive nose is bombarded by such strong smells that he clutches a hand around it and stumbles back. The others all come to attention as they notice his alertness and distress.

And it _is_ distress. _'The smells… So much blood! And…_ _and_ semen _.'_

His eyes are wide with horror. The others ask him what the problem is. He can't utter a single word.

Nami shrieks, Usopp babbles, Luffy roars again. Chopper doesn't have to explain anymore, because Crocodile is back in the room, walking slowly, calmly, in the direction of Sage-san's cell. Her dirty body leaving a bloody trail behind as she is dragged and thrown into her cage. The smug smile on the _demon_ 's face as he looks in their direction makes Chopper's blood boil.

He starts to talk, but Chopper can't hear a single word of what the _monster_ has to say. All he can hear is silence. _Silence._ He can't hear anything.

' _I can't hear_ anything _! Her heart! I can't hear her heart! It's not beating! Her chest! Her chest isn't moving!_ No. No! _She can't be dead!'_ He falls to his knees. ' _She can't be dead! Sage-san!'_

* * *

' _Sage-san!'_

This is surreal. ' _Her body…!_ _What kind of monster is this Crocodile?'_

Usopp couldn't take his eyes away from her. ' _So much blood! How is she still alive?'_ As she falls to the floor after been thrown, they can see the length of her body. She is a motley collection of so many injuries.

Her right knee is so darkly bruised it had to at least be badly sprained, if not broken. Her thighs and hips had gashes and handprint shaped bruises all over. There is blood and… and _white stuff_ between her legs. Sage-san's arms also had handprint shaped bruises near the wrist, and her left shoulder is almost black. Her stomach… ' _Kami-sama!'_ Other than deep bruising, her stomach had a hole on the right side. Possibly passing all the way to her back. ' _A hole!'_ Even though he can't see much of that side, as it is facing away from them, Usopp would bet anything he had that it was done by that damned hook. ' _So much blood.'_ The floor under her already had a small pool of the red liquid.

He feels like throwing up.

How dare that smug bastard talk to them after that? Usopp could see spots of blood in his clothes as if they were lights. His _hook_ still had blood on it. Everyone could see it as he puts away Sage-san's key inside.

"… I will take my leave now. The Operation will be starting soon and I plan to see it firsthand." He was saying as he looks at a watch, starting to walk in the direction of the door.

"I will be back afterwards to deal with you all."

"NOO! LET US OUT OF HERE! YOU MONSTER! YOU COWARD! WE WILL KILL YOU!" Vivi-san and Luffy are desperately trying to stop Crocodile with threats, but it is all in vain. He is already out the door.

" _Sage-san."_ Usopp hears Chopper whisper brokenly. He turns to the doctor, to try to comfort him, but his expression is heart breaking. The reindeer is staring, eyes wide full of tears, at their new friend.

"It's alright, Chopper." The words rip out of my chest. "She's going to be alright. We'll save her. You'll see." Chopper looks up at Usopp, his eyes desperate. He doesn't believe it either.

"Her heart isn't beating." The doctor's words freeze all of them. ' _What?'_ "I can't hear it beating. And her chest isn't moving, Usopp." ' _No!'_ "I think… _I think Sage-san is dead."_

Disbelieving silence follows his statement. They all look across the room at the woman in question. She's immobile, her slack face could have been made out of stone. ' _No! It can't be!'_

He falls to his knees beside Chopper, soon followed by Nami-san and Vivi-san. Sanji clutches the bars as if his life depended on it. Zoro's grip is tight around one of his swords. _Luffy…_ Luffy is standing in the middle of the cell, expression hidden by his straw hat, fists clenched white.

' _Why? After all this suffering, couldn't she have had some luck now? Be saved and freed, and finally happy after so much pain?_ _She can't be dead! She can't…!'_

"SAGE-SAAAN! WAKE UUUUP!" Luffy's urgent demand echoes all around them and inside their chests. He is looking at her now, eyes shining with determination. ' _Luffy…'_

"WAKE UUUUP! SAGE-SAAAN!" ' _Luffy… the dead won't wake up just because you ask… You can't…'_

A flash of light interrupts his thoughts. The light is coming from across the room. Usopp turns tremulously towards Sage. Eyes wide, incredulous. There is fire atop her chest. _'Fire!'_ The fire seems to be coming out of her chest. Right out of the middle of it.

' _What is going on!?'_

They don't have time to figure it out. The fire is already gone, her chest unharmed by it. ' _What? What just happened? Was it Luffy?! Or was it…?'_

A cough startles all of them. ' _Ha! Her chest is_ _moving!'_ She is having a lot of trouble breathing, interrupted by harsh coughs with blood in them, ' _but she is breathing!'_

Sage-san turns her head to the left, in their direction, with eyes clenched shut, coughing more blood. Her moans of pain are music to their ears. ' _She's alive! We can still save her!'_

Their silence during this makes their relieved screams and laughter afterwards all the louder.

"SAGE-SAN!"

* * *

' _Hurts.'_ I can't seem to catch a deep breath. The coughs steal all the air I seem to find. ' _Merlin_ , _my chest! Burns!'_ I feel the stickiness between my legs. Disgust makes me want to puke. ' _I wish I could die now.'_

" _SAGE-SAN!"_

' _What in Merlin's name is that?_ _Is that laughter?'_ That is _not_ Crocodile, I am sure. ' _Why would I hear laughter in here?'_ I try to think, but my mind is so cloudy and my head is pounding.

"Open your eyes Sage-san!" A tiny voice screams. ' _Is it talking to me?'_ I don't understand. That voice sounds familiar, though. ' _Ugh_ , _my stomach..._ '

' _My stomach!'_ Suddenly, I remember. My eyes springing open. My vision is very blurry at first, but I could see some colorful shapes now.

' _They are alright! Ha!'_ What a relief. I didn't know what would happen to them after Crocodile was done with me. ' _They're alright!'_

My eyes focus on a red hat. Chopper. They move on to the person besides him, searching. Nami appears next, followed by Vivi, Sanji, and… _Luffy._

I stare at him, his face full of relief, his wide grin taking half his face. ' _They will be so happy. I did it!'_

My left hand twitches. _'Come on!'_ I move my fingers a little, then my wrist, and then… ' _Aahhh_ … _My shoulder!'_ I clench my eyes as I try to breathe through the pain. ' _Ouch! I need to… This pain is nothing! I must…'_

My left arm rises up above my stomach, my hand going to the hole _He_ carved in my right side. ' _Ha! Shouldn't have done that, Bastard!'_ My fingers reach inside the wound. ' _Merlin, it HURTS! Gah!'_ I clench my teeth shut to stop the scream from coming out. ' _I must…'_ My fingers dig inside my stomach, slipping on the blood. ' _I need to… Just a little… deeper…_ _There!'_ My fingers curl around _It_ , clutching tightly. With as deep a breath as my burning lungs will let me, I pull It out. I can't help the scream that rises out of my throat, or my arm falling to my side.

I breathe and cough, trying to stay awake through the pain. I open my eyes, there are dark spots moving around and things are blurry. I look down and to the left, to where my arm landed. I focus on my hand as I open my fingers slowly. ' _There! I did it! Ha! I did it!'_

In my hand, through the blood, shone a key.

' _I did it!'_

* * *

What? A key? Really? Wow! Hahaha! :D

This chapter we had some interesting questions.

To guest Kelo: about Sage being the only witch in the One Piece universe. Well, would you really like me to answer that in an author's note or would you rather read it in the fic as it goes? ^^ About where is Robin in this, I have to be frank, in my original, much vaguer, idea, she didn't even appear. In this more detailed one, I am still thinking on the merits of her appearing or not. I am leaning more toward yes, I just need to figure out a story behind it. ;)

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to PokemonNarutoLover, Opinr, Kazukimi, and Kelo for reviewing.

Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter betaed and fixed 08/02/15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

 **Chapter's Extra Warnings:** Description of bloody injuries. Non-descriptive mention of rape and torture.

Chapter 6

' _What's she doing? Why is she…? Is she trying to staunch the blood flow? But her fingers are going too deep!_ Sage-san _!_ '

Her scream cuts through us. _'What…?'_ Her arm falls down, she seems to be a short breath away from passing out. Her hand bloody. We don't know what to think. As she opens her cloudy eyes and stares at something in her hand, our breath hitches. ' _Is that a smile?'_

It's the first time we have seen her smile. Even slight as it is, it brightens her whole face. ' _What could make her smile, through the pain, through the blood? What is it?'_ As he looks at her hand, trying to understand, Usopp's breath falters.

' _Is that…?'_ He looks back at her smiling face, blood smeared around her mouth, the pain furrowed brows. ' _Did she..?'_

She moves her fingers, holding the object up for them to see. A key. _Their_ key. ' _She did_.'

Instead of _them_ saving her, of _them_ stopping her long suffering, of _them_ freeing her… 'She _is the one who saved_ us _!'_

Usopp clutches his hands and lowers his head. He can't look anymore. It overwhelms him. ' _How can I be such a_ coward _when someone like her, who has known only pain and cruelty for so long, can have the courage to trust strangers like us and risk more suffering or death in order to free them? How can I be…?'_ His tears splatter on his tights as they fall.

In the middle of torture and _rape_ , her thoughts were on them, almost complete strangers. She must have stolen the key from his neck while Crocodile was… _distracted._ And the only place she had to hide it… _her own wounded stomach._

' _Kami-sama.'_

Usopp looks up. Sage-san is moving her left arm to form a straight line in their direction. She bows her arm back, intense concentration on her face. ' _She is aiming!'_ With a scream of pain or determination, he does not know, she catapults the key through the bars and across the room. The key flies half the distance to their cage before touching the ground. It skids the rest of the way, slowing down until, with a metallic _cling,_ it touches one of the bars.

All of them look down at the key, right within their grasp. We look at each other. Our faces incredulous or exultant. Usopp reaches down through the bars. His trembling hand taking forever to cross the distance to their target. _Until…_ he seizes it with all his strength.

He looks up, to the other cage. She is smiling at them, tears of happiness falling down her cheek.

' _She saved us.'_

* * *

' _Ha!'_ She laughs in her mind. ' _They are free!'_ She crows as they open their cell. With half lidded eyes she watches them laugh and stretch and hug each other. Not even the pain and breathlessness stop her from smiling.

Her smile trembles. It takes less than half a minute for them to turn to her. Nami's face is no longer happy. Zoro's and Sanji's also somber. Usopp says something I can't seem to hear. Nami answers, and suddenly all their faces turn to me. Some of them race to my cage. Others, like Nami, walk hesitantly towards me.

I blink, and suddenly Chopper is as close to me as he can get through the bars. He seems to be screaming at me. ' _Is he asking me something?'_ I try to ask what he wants, but all that comes out is a raspy sound that calls for painful coughing.

When I open my eyes again, ' _when did I close them?',_ I'm looking towards the cell door. Luffy, Usopp and Nami appear to be trying to do something to the lock, their faces determined. Luffy looks at me and I'm sure he is saying something, his mouth is moving and his hands are gesturing. I try to smile, ' _he seems so grim'_ , but all I can manage is a grimace.

' _Why are they not happy?'_ My darkening eyes roam through all their faces. _I thought they would be happy…'_

BAM!

The noise surprises all of us, reverberating through my chest. The others jump out of their skins. I flinch so badly a pain filled moan escapes my mouth. ' _I really shouldn't move.'_ They look to my right, some open mouthed. My head turns to that direction.

BAM!

 _'Jacky?! Why are you banging on the glass?'_ The crocodile is shaking its head now, as if the collision with the glass walls had dazed it. ' _I must be mad._ _Is it really looking hatefully at the freed prisoners?'_ I look back to them. They seems as incredulous as I feel. ' _Oh, right. I forgot how seriously Jacky takes its job as prison guard.'_

BAM!

Zoro and Sanji seem to be prepared for a fight now. ' _Why? Whom are they going to fight?_ _Jacky can't get in here.'_ The others seem to be moving even faster and more desperately now, ' _or is it just my tired brain that is slower?'_

' _What's the problem?'_ I try to ask Chopper, but a moan is the only thing that comes out of my mouth. Vivi is trying to reach my hand through the bars. Her shoulder strains against them, her fingers a hand-length away from my own. She calls out something, and suddenly Sanji is there in her place, his longer arm reaching mine easily. His hand grasps my bloody one gently. ' _That feels nice. His hand is so warm.'_

I close my eyes to enjoy the feeling, my vision tunneling in. A tight grip on my hand wakes me up. My eyelids are so heavy, but the gentle tugging of my arm feels urgent, so I force them open again.

What I see confuses me a little. ' _How did Jacky get inside? Wasn't the underwater entrance closed?'_ It doesn't matter. Luffy defeats it quite easily, except… I cough heavily in surprise. ' _Ew! What is that white blob thing that came out of its mouth?'_ Looks like… ' _Mr. 3?! What?'_

This is too much for my tired brain to handle. I look to the ceiling and try to breath. ' _I am so sleepy. Maybe I could take a little nap…'_ My eyes aren't even completely closed before I feel the tugging on my hand again. ' _Urg.'_ I look to Sanji. His smile is relieved as he points to his left, to the door of the cage. Vivi's smile behind him is also nice. ' _I suppose I should see what is making them so happy.'_

The others are crowded around the door. Even Mr.3. They seem relieved about something. ' _What could possibly make them so happy now?'_ I wonder. Even to my swaying vision, the key shaped wax in the operative's finger doesn't look that amusing.

The warm weight leaves my hand. The loss makes me whine as my eyes drop closed. ' _Maybe now I will be able to rest.'_ Rest and food are all my magic is asking for.

Something touches my face and I gasp, surprised and scared. My eyes pop open and focus on a face very close to mine. ' _Luffy?! What are you doing in here?'_ He puts a hand on top of my head and looks to my other side. I follow his gaze, as he appears to speak with someone. ' _Chopper.'_

The little deer with the funny hat looks very serious as he takes things out of his backpack. Little vials, pills and lots of gauze. ' _Oh. He's a doctor, isn't he?!_ _Maybe he could help me with the pain in my shoulder.'_ Someone covers me with a coat. As he starts to examine my body, my gaze wanders around the cage, to the others. Some are leaning against the bars, some are sitting encircling me. Except Mr. 3, who seems to be knocked out, all are watching the proceedings.

' _Huh… Is that why they were so worried before? Is it possible?'_ I look closely at their faces focused on me. A few of them are openly still frantic and worried while others are closed off, only hinting at their true emotions. ' _Are they...?'_ I look at Luffy by my side. His expression is a little strange. He appears to be trying to… _reassure me?_

' _They really are!'_ A minute smile stretches across my mouth, the warmth in my chest surging like a wave the likes of which I haven't felt in a long time.

As I accept some bitter liquid from Chopper and my body starts to go numb, the contented feeling stays with me. As my lids start to close and sleep claims my mind, the last thing I see are Luffy's warm eyes.

'… _They_ are _worried about me.'_

* * *

Awnn… I guess you can say Sage has finally completely surrendered to the Straw Hat Pirates. ^^ Those of you who wanted to see her freed finally got your wish. Mostly. X)

To those of you who were lost on the key subject: Crocodile considers Sage as his property, so he went to great lengths to ensure he is the only one capable of getting to her. He had built a special compartment in his hook just to secure her key, which he uses frequently. The other cell was hardly ever used, so he didn't have a reason to carry its key around. The keys are even different from each other, though I didn't mention that. Sage's key is especial, golden, while the other is plain, the color of the same metal of the bars. When he received the warning that the trapdoor had been triggered, he retrieved the key from its usual place, maybe a vault in his office or something like that, and hung the key around his neck, to ensure its temporary safety. I hope that clears any doubts about the subject.

To Laura (guest): Smoker was in the cage in the anime, but I choose to ignore that and not put him in there. I am ignoring the marines as much as it is convenient for me. They might appear later on, though, I don't know for sure.

Important Question: Here is the deal guys, most of you don't know, but I try to stay at least three chapters ahead of what I post, so right now I am finishing writing chapter ten. And the end of Alabasta Saga is in my sights. Another thing you don't know is that for my original idea, the end of this fic was around the time after the Alabasta Saga, but before the Skypea Saga, and it would mean you guys would know everything about Sage, with a happy ending, relatively soon, around chapter 15 to 20, and that would be the end. I have been writing in that direction in this more detailed version, but now that the end is near, I have been questioning my ending. Right by accident, the idea of continuing through the Skypea Saga came to my mind, and it won't leave. What I want to know from you guys, is:

Would you rather I end the fic as I originally planned, before Skypea Saga, with your curiosity about Sage, and all, sated soon; or would you prefer that the fic be extended through that saga as well, with your knowledge about Sage increasing more slowly, but with a possibly more interesting ending?

The second option would involve probably slower updates, for I would like to read about, or see the Skypea Saga to refresh my memory.

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to 917brat, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, PokemonNarutoLover, Opinr, a random guy, Kazukimi, Kuraihikaru and Laura for reviewing.

Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter beta-read and fixed 07-11-15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 7

After their seemingly hopeless run to open Sage's cell, while the woman in question appeared to be getting progressively lethargic, all of them can now breathe a little easier with their doctor besides her.

As they wait for Chopper to finish the treatment with Nami's help, only two things are going through Usopp's mind: the worry for Sage-san's condition, and her restraints.

As he examines them, concern starts to bubble inside his chest. ' _How was this even placed on her?'_ He can see no seam in any of them. No start or end. No keyholes. The only marks on them are nearly invisible thin symbols written all around their circumference. It looked like no writing he had ever seen, but must clearly be just that, if one observes closely their disposition.

' _What does this mean? How are they going to take it off?'_

"What is it, Usopp?" Luffy surprises him from right beside his hand, as it touches the restrain in her left, relatively uninjured, leg.

Usopp thinks how to answer and explain his suspicions. He sits down right there and sighs.

"Since I first saw Sage-san I knew there was something strange about her restraints. You see, most restraints like this have places and ways to connect them together or to something else, like chains. It's only natural. A cuff without them doesn't have many uses normally, as the person and the limbs would be free to move around. However, look at these. They don't have anything like that. _What's their purpose?_ " The others look at said restraints more closely now, their faces curious.

"The only conclusion I could come to was that they were made from _Kairoseki,_ the metal used to detain Devil Fruit users and stop them from using their powers." That comment comes to gasps and mumbles from the others.

"You mean to say that… that you think Sage-san is a Devil Fruit user?" Is Nami's doubtful query.

"Not only that, but a very powerful one, to need five points of contact to that metal." Answers Usopp.

"I find that hard to believe. I have never heard of any Fruit User needing more than one restrain of _Kairoseki_ to stop their powers*." Vivi-san's remark is met with some agreeing nods.

"What other explanation can there be?" Usopp is adamant.

"There's an easy way to test if that is truly _Sea Stone_. Luffy or Chopper need to touch it and tell us how they feel." Is Sanji's clever retort.

Luffy's hand is already more than halfway to the cuff on her left leg before he finishes saying: "I'll do it!"

Everyone holds their breath as the captain's hand touches the metal. After thirty seconds, he looks up with a confused face. "I think it's broken. I don't feel anything!"

Sanji expresses all of their irritation by kicking Luffy in the head, away from Sage, and growling around his cigarette: "IDIOT! It's not _broken!_ That means it isn't _Kairoseki!_ "

"But… but… then what…?" Usopp is thoroughly confused now. _I was so certain! If it isn't Kairoseki, then what's their purpose?!_

"I don't understand it either. However, we have no evidence to say it does anything other than weigh her down, or perhaps that _The Bastard_ liked to see them on her. We will just have to ask Sage-san about this once she wakes up." Is Sanji's measured interjection.

Usopp looks back to the woman's pale face, nodding his agreement. "How is she doing Chopper?" He asks, as he notices the doctor start to put his things away in his backpack.

The rest of the crew stand up or come closer, all anxious to hear too.

The red-hatted creature sighs heavily before replying. "Her right leg was broken under her knee and I had to immobilize it with a splint. Her left shoulder was badly sprained and now needs to stay in a sling." He stops to take another deep breath and continues with a solemn face. "I did my best to stop the bleeding in her stomach, but nothing but an internal operation will insure the complete healing of that wound. The internal injuries caused by the… _by the rape_ seem to have stopped bleeding on their own. The rest of the cuts on her thighs, hips and back are shallow enough to not be a concern in comparison and are safely bandaged. I did what I could about her starvation and blood loss through some nutrient pills I had, but it's only a temporary measure, so once she wakes up she'll need food and water." Chopper looks at Luffy. "If she's handled carefully, she can be moved now."

"Alright. _Let's go_!" Luffy directs at all of us. His determination clear and contagious.

He pats the reindeer's hat before leading the way out.

" _Take care of her, Chopper_."

* * *

On their way out of Rainbase, they encounter some trouble. The noise the giant crocodile made in its bid to eat the crew must have been noticed. The Billions from Baroque Works try to stop them from leaving, but are unable to fight the combined effort of the pirates for long. The distressing point was that they seemed fixated on capturing the princess by Crocodile's orders, and they would only have received such orders if their escape had been reported to their boss.

To travel the great distance to Alubarna in time to stop Crocodile's plan, they receive the help of Eyelashes the camel, and his Moving Crab friend, Scissors, the Kung-Fu Dugongs and finally the Super Spot Billed Ducks Squad led by Carue, Vivi's pet.

Their suspicion was founded; Officer Operatives could be seen lying in wait in the entry to the city in hopes of capturing the princess.

They devise a plan to distract the Operatives so Vivi can stop the war before it even begins. Unfortunately, the Billions have already reported the number of people in the straw-hat crew. Therefore, although Eyelashes can pretend to be a part of the crew, it still needs to appear as if there are eight crewmembers. Regrettably, even though Sage was still unresponsive due to her injuries and the painkillers, they couldn't have someone take her somewhere safe without ruining the ruse.

They divide themselves into groups. Sanji and Eyelashes the camel, Zoro and Nami, Usopp with Chopper carrying Sage, and Luffy with his water barrel.

It appears lucky was on their side, for each Operative was distracted by one Straw Hat. Zoro fought Mr.1 in a brutal battle between blade wielders. Nami won against Miss Doublefinger in her first solo fight. Sanji defeated Mr. 2 in a comical match of martial arts. Luffy, managed to pass without problem, being undisguised and with a different purpose, going on ahead in search of Crocodile.

Chopper, Usopp and Sage, encountering Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, had a challenge of their own.

* * *

When I regain some awareness, a soothing swaying movement almost sends me back to sleep. ' _Should I worry about how I ended up in this situation?'_ I don't seem to be in any more pain and appear to be laying against something soft and warm. ' _Huumm… maybe not. I feel too comfortable to care.'_

As a sudden jerk up and down sends a lance of pain through my stomach, I start to reconsider my decision. My eyelids, however, don't seem to be cooperating. ' _I'll just have to try to figure it out through my other senses.'_

As I haven't heard anything since I woke up, I try to focus on my hearing. ' _I think I am starting to hear some voices. Is that…'_

BOOOM

A gasp leaves my throat as fear makes my heart race. _Now_ my eyes cooperate _._ Wide eyed, I stare at the brown blur holding me. My right hand rises of its own accord to hold tight to it when another jerk renders my breath scarce. The pains all over my body making themselves known.

I look around and see a sand colored space of land. _Oh,_ it _is_ sand. ' _I'm in the middle of a desert!'_

BOOOM

The brown blur grips me close as a cloud of sand surges behind it. We stumble and almost fall to the floor, the jerk making me cry out in pain and fear. As I blink the pain and sand from my eyes, I start to notice a little more details of what is holding me. ' _Is that a red hat?'_ My gaze trails down and encounters a blue nose.

"Sage-san! Are you alright?" ' _Chopper?'_

"Usopp! Distract them! I need to take Sage-san somewhere safe!"

Another jerk extracts a moan out of my mouth. My stomach burns. The explosions sound distant now, we must have moved away from it. I whimper as I'm put gently down on the floor in the shade of a building. I can see a blue sky. ' _When was the last time I saw the sky? So pretty.'_

"Sage-san! Are you in pain? Here, take this." That bitter taste is in my mouth again. _'Must be a painkiller.'_ "It will be alright, Sage-san! We are being attacked but Usopp and I will protect you! Don't worry!" ' _Attacked?! What?'_

As the medicine starts working and numbness takes my pain away, my mind starts to wander, recalling better times. I stare at the sky, big and blue, remembering how it feels to have the wind caressing my face and passing through my… I sigh.

' _Will I ever get to fly again?'_

* * *

After I have watched seven, ' _or was it eight?',_ clouds pass by, the sounds of explosions seem to stop. ' _Maybe now Chopper will come back.'_ He was so soft to cuddle.

The silence is unpleasant and brings back unwelcome flashes from the countless hours and days I spent in complete silence. ' _I really_ am _out of that cage, right? Not just dreaming, right?'_ I look around me, to the cracks in the wall of the building besides me, to the leaves of the little bush growing in the shade, even to the small grains of sand. ' _Too many details to be a dream.'_

I smile. ' _That is nice. I must be on a lucky streak.'_ No more pain, no more cage, no more Crocodile. And Chopper even said he and Usopp would protect me. ' _Wait…! From what are they going to protect me?'_ I look around searching for them, suddenly scared, with adrenaline running through my veins. ' _Where are they? Where are th…'_

' _There!'_ They are walking slowly towards me, seeming to be leaning against each other. ' _Why? Are they tired?'_ As they get closer, I can see that they are indeed tired, but also injured. Usopp worse than Chopper, but both with a lot of bruises.

The two of them drop down beside me, and before I can even think of asking if they are alright, Chopper is taking gauze from his backpack and Usopp is asking me:

"How are you Sage-san? It is so good to see you finally awake!" His smile seems to pain him, with his face so bruised, but it is bright and sincere. I can't help but smile back in answer, even though my mouth doesn't seem to be able to form any words right then.

"See! I told you not to worry, Sage-san! We protected you!" Chopper says as he starts to bandage the other male's wounds.

My smile is even brighter. I am so glad they're alright! ' _Lucky streak indeed!'_

Even though her heart was nearly bursting with contentment, there was something she still didn't understand. With brows lightly furrowed, I look at Chopper, taller than Usopp.

' _Was he always that big?'_

* * *

*I don't know if that is true. Let us pretend it is.

I summarized the way to Alubarna because it didn't have any major changes besides Luffy not having to stay behind. In addition, with Sage unconscious, I didn't think I had anything interesting to add.

On the subject of Luffy having his first resounding defeat against Crocodile as he stays behind to buy the others some time: I know that it was supposed to be character building and all, but I think he just suffered a defeat much worse. After he had decided in his mind to make her a new crew member, the fact he couldn't save Sage from been taken from right in front of him is at least comparable, if not much worse in his opinion, than him been almost killed. And if you think he needed that fight to gather information on Crocodile's powers, remember that Sage gave them more than enough insight into that, and that they had time to plan and speculate before ever meeting him.

Just a warning for those who love a good, well described, fight: I am going to gloss over most of the skirmishes against the Operatives and Crocodile, mostly because it is not important to the story's development. I hope you won't be too disappointed, but that is not the focus of this fic.

 **Great news for everyone who wanted me to continue through the Skypea Arc** : As I was writing chapter 11, a scene flashed in my mind. The last fight of the Skypea arc of this fic. I was sooo excited I had to write its sketch. Good God, I wish you could see it in my head. In my humble opinion, it will be awesome! XD Can't wait for you guys to read it. Thanks to that great insight, I have decided with certainty to go on ahead and expand this fic. It will take a lot of work and time to get there, but I hope all of us enjoy it. ^^ If I don't write anything else, at least the ending we will have! XD

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to Prucanisthewaytogo, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, PokemonNarutoLover, TheBlackSeaReaper, 917brat, Opinr, fadingfordaiki, Meg, OSR fanatic, Kuraihikaru, Totutre by Kittens and Guest for reviewing.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you BetterWithThree101 for betaing.

 **Chapter betaed and fixed 07/19/15**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 8

After failing to make contact with Kohza thanks to the intervention of a Baroque Works' operative, Vivi heads to the palace in order to try to stop the other front of the war. Unfortunately her idea of destroying the palace to _finally_ get the Rebel Army's attention is thwarted. Crocodile and Miss All Sunday are already there, interrogating King Cobra on the whereabouts of The Poneglyph and The Weapon Pluton.

Kohza arrives to demand Cobra's surrender, and discovers the real enemy, Crocodile, further explaining his plans, including the fact that a bomb will kill everyone in what would be the central point of the battle: the palace plaza.

As Vivi meets the Straw Hat's crew to search for the bomb, Kohza rushes to warn the fighters, and Miss All Sunday takes off with the King towards the hiding place of the Poneglyph, Luffy finally finds his way to the palace and charges Crocodile.

"I'll make you pay for everything you have done, Crocodile! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

Crocodile couldn't believe these upstarts pirates dared to continue to interfere with his plans. His oversight in letting what he thought were weak and unintelligent individuals live, although imprisoned, is becoming increasingly inconvenient and annoying.

Having the audacity to fight his Officer Operatives and try to warn the fighters of his machinations is irritating, but not overly concerning. His plans are infallible and the city will be destroyed soon enough. Mr. 0's only concern now is killing this ridiculous _Luffy_ , examining the Poneglyth, and finding his escaped, misbehaving, Song Bird.

' _Oh, how I will punish her for going against me and helping these pirates_.' No other but her could have stolen the key to their cage from his neck.

He never neglects to remember the fact that even after all this time under his tender mercies she still hasn't been broken. She might not fight him anymore, taking his punishments almost unresponsively, but he _knows._ He can see it in her eyes sometimes, the fire. Inside, she is fighting, she is hating him, she is unbroken. He is certain that if she had the opportunity, his little Song Bird would kill its master in a heartbeat.

After all these months since acquiring the precious specimen, the only proof of her promised powers was that she was still alive despite all the damage he had unleashed upon her. His rush in killing the other _wizard_ might have been ill-advised, but he would find another way to free her powers, and have a perfect soldier by his side. _Although…_

' _When I again have possession of her, perhaps a different approach to acquiring her loyalty and obedience might be in order.'_

* * *

As Chopper bandages Usopp's injuries, the latter explains to her what exactly is going on and their plan. With her mind a little clearer now, her worry returns full force. ' _I did_ not _free them, just for them to go in search of death.'_

To think Luffy is supposed to fight _The Bastard_ by himself. Even though the act causes my breath to hitch, I raise my right hand to where I can see the metal cuff around my wrist. ' _If only I wasn't bound like this.'_

They take off towards the planned meeting place, in a hurry to find the others and see if all their friends were alright. I try not to show that the painkiller's effects are already waning, as Chopper's every swift step lances through my stomach and shoulder. ' _We don't have time for that.'_ It's not their fault my body is far quicker to metabolize the muggle medicine.

I suddenly hear battle sounds approaching. Looking forward, I notice that all of Vivi's plans to stop the war had failed.

' _If she failed, what about the others?'_ Concern makes my heart beat faster and my breath to come out in gasps as I look around in panic. ' _Merlin! Please be ok!'_

With my vision starting to darken from lack of oxygen, I finally spot the rest of the crew just reaching Vivi-san. ' _They are alive!'_

Even with the relief of finding them alive and well, I cannot seem to catch enough air. The pain in my stomach and chest and the tiredness taking over my mind, make me ignore even Chopper's words of concern as darkness comes to me once more.

* * *

Loud sniffing not far from me brings me back to consciousness. Opening my eyes and looking up, I take a guess and decide Chopper must be the origin of the noise. He appears to be searching for something through his sense of smell _._ He does not seem to notice I am awake, fully focused on what must be a very important search. For a while I just observe his movements, not wanting to interrupt. My curiosity, however, will not be held back. I try to ask him what he is looking for, but all I manage are raspy sounds that cause me to cough.

' _Well, at least it got his attention.'_

"Sage-san, you're awake! Please stay calm! Your lungs and stomach can't handle that rapid breathing again. It's the reason you passed out before."

I nod to signal that I understood, and try to speak again. ' _What are you searching for?_ "What… search?" Is what comes out. And even then, very weak and raspy sounding.

Chopper takes pity on me, leaning me against the side of a building to reach into his backpack for some water. He makes me drink it very slowly, holding it for me. As the sweet cool liquid reaches my throat, my eyes are fixed on his caring face. ' _Nobody has taken care of me like this in a long time.'_

After I have taken my fill, and as he is putting the canteen away, I try again.

"What are you… searching for?

As he hears my question, Chopper seems to be filled with frantic energy once again. He takes me back into his arms and takes off down the street while he explains.

"There is a bomb hidden somewhere close by that will blow up soon. If we don't find it in the next 18 minutes, a lot of people in a 5km radius will die."

' _Damn. There goes my lucky streak.' "Why?"_ I can't help but ask.

"Crocodile wants to destroy Alubarna and kill the Royal and Rebel Armies fighting in the palace plaza." He responds, as he continues to sniff the air and swiftly run through the streets.

It must not be easy to find a bomb amidst the smells of that much pistol fire, with gun powder everywhere.

"I want to help." I ask Chopper to take us to a high place where we could see the city and the plaza. Even through the lasting pain in my body, my mind is much clearer. _'Might as well use it if I can't use anything else.'_

The building the little deer, ' _not so little anymore'_ , manages to take us to the roof of is a little outside of the plaza, and not the tallest one in the city, but it would do. I stand up with his help, with me practically been held up, my weight almost completely supported by him.

The battle in the plaza is very distracting at first. To see so many people killing and been killed for a false and misguided reason is very saddening. Only the thought that all of them would die if we did not find the bomb soon, takes my eyes away from it.

I look around as far as I can see, which, since I stopped needing my glasses around the time I was on the run after 6th year, is very far indeed.

I notice immediately that the city appears to be somewhat round in shape*, with the palace and plaza in its center. _That_ could be an important factor in the planning. Even though it might not matter _where_ in the city it is detonated if the bomb really has the power to annihilate everything in a 5km radius, Crocodile's ego and partiality to drama can always be counted on.

Fortunately, Alubarna seemed to be empty of civilians. ' _Less people to worry about I guess. Though… They seem to have left in a hurry not that long ago'_ , I notice, as I look over the streets. A bomb this size would not have been placed anywhere near the ground level, where the civilians might stumble upon it by accident and guards around it would call too much attention to. Also, a subterranean place might diverge some of the power from the blast towards the earth.

I look upwards towards the roofs of the buildings. A high place would be much easier to guard, however, an exposed roof is too easily visible from neighboring, taller, buildings. That means it should be in one of the tallest, if not _the_ tallest, building around the palace.

The only such a place I can see is a clock tower facing the plaza, almost diametrically opposite from us. ' _What a perfect place!'_ Suddenly, I remember clearly Hogwarts' own Clock Tower*, and all the empty space inside it. I take one last look around, to be sure of my theory, but my mind seems to have been made up.

"Chopper." I get the doctor's attention. As he turns to me, I continue. "I think the bomb is… inside that… clock tower… over there." I point out with difficulty, my words coming out between breaths and my arm heavy.

He looks astonished at me. "How do you know?" He questions.

"I just… do." He looks into my eyes searchingly.

"Alright. We still have 10 min until the explosion. Let's go check it out before finding the others."

He takes me gently into his arms and we are off. It seems this new body of his is swifter than it looks. As we travel quickly toward the tower, I look up, to his somewhat human face. Even in this stressing moment, with our lives at stake, my curiosity is eating at me.

"How did you… get that new… body, Chopper?"

The little creature nearly stumbles to the floor at the question. At seeing my curious expression, he blushes and stammers an answer.

"I… I ate a Human-Human Fruit. Thanks to it I can transform into different hybrid shapes between reindeer and human."

"Oh… How cool... Must be… very useful." Chopper nearly falls again at that compliment. A smile tugs at my mouth as I observe the humble creature.

So distracted is he with his embarrassment, that he almost hits another person head on when we turn the corner. Luckily, it's only the blue-haired girl, Vivi, and Chopper rushes to tell her my theory.

As she looks at the tower, I can almost see a light bulb shining on top of her head, so sudden and apparent is her realization and maybe even agreement. As she explains about the Suna Suna Clan, and their secret meetings inside the Clock Tower, we depart towards it, leaving messages along the way, on the walls or with marine soldiers, for the rest of the crew to meet them there.

When we get to the tower, almost unbelievably, the others seem to be already there, even on different levels of the building. When Vivi describes the only way to get to the top, I almost laugh out loud. ' _So much trouble.'_

Suddenly we seem to be noticed by the Operatives inside the tower. They start attacking us right after opening the clock outwards. Chopper leans me against an out of the way wall, and goes to help the others. They devise a _frankly crazy_ plan to catapult Vivi up to the top. Fortunately it works, and shortly afterwards the two officers are thrown to the ground.

The crew's cheers are heartwarming but short. ' _A Timer?! Dammit, Crocodile!'_ In the seconds left to the explosion we are frozen. ' _What could we possibly do! This can't be happening! I just met them! I cannot let them be killed! I can't lose them! What can I do?!'_

An approaching bird shaped shadow attracts our attention. The human-bird hybrid seems to be known by the princess. In a moment, he turns into our only hope, as he takes the bomb and flies up to the sky. His impending sacrifice resonates in my soul, his love for his country clear. Tears of bitter understanding fall down my cheeks.

' _I don't want to remember!'_ Luckily, for me, I don't have to, for the blast from the explosion blows me to the ground where I strike my head and lose all sense of the world.

* * *

*I tried to search if that is true, but did not find anything concrete.

*I remember seeing a clock from the inside somewhere in Hogwarts. Maybe the movies or the game, not sure.

A Crocodile POV, how surprising! I hadn't planned on writing one, it just came out when I thought of writing a little of the CrocodilexLuffy fight. The rest of the fight happened mostly as in the anime, except Luffy's anger towards Crocodile's treatment of Sage influenced his determination and his insults. XD

I wrote there a small confirmation towards the marines' presence in the conflict and also their understanding of who is the enemy and who is an ally in the rush to save the city. I will probably write more about it later on. If nowhere else, at least when the pirates are leaving Alabasta.

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to Opinr (fixed again, you have quite the eye!), Mountain-Tenshi, Melfice-sama, fadingfordaiki, Lost-Lovegood, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, PokemonNarutoLover, Kuraihikaru, 917brat for reviewing.

Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter beta-read and fixed 08/17/15**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 9

' _Huumm, this is soft.'_ I'm laying on something very comfortable. I rub my right hand on it. It's almost like silk. My head is propped up a little. I even have a nice pillow. _'I haven't slept in a bed in a long time… Wait…_ A BED!? _'_

I sit up abruptly, jerkily looking around with eyes wide. _A bed means nothing good. I only lay in a bed when Crocodile…_ '

"Careful Sage-san! You are going to hurt yourself!" I look to my right. ' _Nami.'_ Nami walks quickly towards me, her hands up, waving me to calm down.

' _That's right. I escaped Crocodile!'_ An incredulous breath trickles out of my chest. Looking around more carefully now, my heart calming, I realize I'm in some sort of ward, with several beds side by side. ' _An infirmary, perhaps.'_ Luffy is in the bed closest to my left side, asleep. On the next bed over, Zoro is seated resting against the headboard, arms crossed, looking at us from the corner of his half-lidded right eye.

' _They don't seem sad or worried.'_ I look back at Nami. ' _I guess everyone must be alright.'_ Even so, I have to ask.

"Is everyone ok, Nami-san?" My voice comes out almost a croak, but understandable, I think, seeing as Nami answers.

"Everyone is ok, Sage-san. You three were the worst injured and the only ones still in bed rest. The others are all up and about, doing their own thing."

As the word 'injured' comes out of Nami's mouth, I immediately take my hand to the wound in my stomach. Now that I think about it, I can feel strong tingles of pain from it, and from my splintered left leg, but otherwise I feel much better. ' _I must have had plenty of restful sleep and...'_ My gaze spies some pills and little vials on my bedside table. Chopper must have helped me with some kind of nutrient medicine. ' _All I need now is real food.'_ My stomach gives out an embarrassing rumble at that thought, but it is thankfully covered by the sound of a loud screech from besides me.

"MEEAAATT!"

After an incredulous, wide eyed moment in which I can do nothing but stare at Luffy, a carefree laugh bubbles out of my chest. My hand rises to my mouth to stop it in embarrassment as the others look at me, but my mirth remains in my eyes and in the wide smile hidden behind my hand.

' _Such a silly thing to laugh about!'_ The happiness and warmth in my chest do not have anywhere else to go but out, I guess. Another laugh escapes me, as Luffy demands again:

"MEEEAATT! I'm _hungryyy_!"

In answer, my stomach rumbles once more. I look wide eyed at Luffy, mortified. Even then, my eyes take on a mischievous glint, pondering questioningly at his own. ' _What the hell! Why not!'_

"CAAAKKKEEE!" I try to yell. It doesn't come out that loud, but it sure startles the others. Luffy is grinning so wide at me, I can't help but grin back and do it again, while turning to Nami.

"Caaakkkee! _Pleeease!_ I'm hungryyyy!"

Nami is not alone by the door, however, Sanji, another man, and a great woman are watching us in interested mirth. My mortification comes back full force, and I cover my burning face with my free right hand.

"It's quite alright, my child. You must be very hungry indeed." Says the woman, with a kind face. "Sanji-san here told me a little bit about your situation. I will make sure to cook some appropriate food for you, light to the stomach but nutritious." And then, with a sly little smile, she continues. "And of course some cake. I can't forget the cake." My face, that was just starting to turn back to its normal color with her reassurances, burns up all over again with her last sentences.

"While we wait for Head Cook Terracota-san's delicious cooking, I offer you all the use of the palace baths*." The unidentified man says with a wide smile.

"Uuunnn…That sounds wonderful, Cobra-sama! We would love it!" Exclaims Nami.

' _Cobra-sama? The king?!'_

"That is, of course, if your doctor releases you three from bed rest."

* * *

Chopper was surprised with my healing speed, however, not as much as I thought he would be. ' _He must have met other people who have speedy recovery rate before.'_ In the four days since I received them, my gashes had scarred over, the sprain in my shoulder had healed almost completely, my broken leg was well on the mend and the hole in my stomach, although very tender still, especially deep inside, had thin, pink scar tissue covering it. Even my lungs had finally healed this time.

We were still not completely healed, but the doctor relented and gave us permission to go enjoy the aforementioned baths. ' _I really need it.'_

Sanji offered to carry me to the baths as I was forbidden from walking. ' _He sure is a peculiar guy'_ , especially with the way he treats us women.

When we arrive to the woman's side of the bath, I'm put down. After the men go to their own side, Nami and Vivi help me get undressed.

I take my waist length hair in my hands thoughtfully. ' _Urgh… It's so dirty and matted.'_

"I should cut my hair. It got so long and tangled I will never be able to undo these knots." I say to myself, but the others hear and are immediately disagreeing.

"We will help you with your hair, Sage-san! We may need to cut a little of the tips off, but I think we can manage to unknot it for you." Vivi offers and Nami nods in agreement.

My embarrassment almost makes me deny their help, however, I realize quickly my strength is still waning and because of that, I wouldn't be able to wash my hair by myself, much less unknot the jumbled mess. As I humbly accept, they dive into the laborious work of making my veritable mane tolerable again. As they work and I painstakingly wash the rest of my body with a washcloth, they tell me about what happened to the others, how they were injured and what transpired after I passed out.

The relief I feel when I hear Crocodile and his Operatives had finally been caught and incarcerated, brings me to tears. The other girls seem to sense my need for this closure and kindly work in silence after that.

What feels like forever later, they finally finish. I run a hand through my hair all the way to the tips where they now rest in the middle of my back. I thank them profusely as they help me get to the actual bath part of the palace baths.* I suppose I should be feeling mortified to be walking beside beautiful women like them with their unmarked skin, and me with my emaciated, scarred body. Yet, all I can think of is how glad I am to be completely clean after such a long time. I feel much lighter.

As we enter the water and find a seat, I finally relax, appreciating the moment.

"Your hair has such a beautiful color, Sage-san!" Vivi starts conversation again.

' _Beautiful?'_ Doubtful. I pull my hair to the front of my eyes to examine. It suffered too. Its reddish-bronze color* was never so dull, and it never laid so tamed and straight, even wet. Maybe it's so tamed now because it's a lot longer, or maybe after I'm healed and fed for a while it will begin to look like before, with its curls. I always thought the messiness of my hair was a representation of my magic's wild nature, especially when its stubborn personality resisted most of my attempts of brushing it or styling it a different way.

"Thank you. Your hair is very beautiful too."

I can't think of a way to continue the conversation, small talk is so far into my past, I hardly know where to start. Instead, I close my eyes to enjoy the water and rest. A little dizzy from the small effort of washing and moving around, I lean my head against the edge of the bath, relaxing my body and enjoying the first opportunity to do so in years.

After that, other than a hilarious incident where Nami knocks out the peepers from the other side of the bath with her 'Happiness Punch', the bath goes without a hitch.

When we get out, me leaning heavily on the two girls and hopping around, I start to look for my previous clothes, a pajama set someone must have lent me. However…

"Here, Sage-san. This is one of the clothes I ordered be bought for you. I didn't know what kind you liked, but I thought between shorts, skirts, pants, t-shirts, tank tops, dresses, jackets, coats, and undergarments, all of different colors, I couldn't go wrong*." She hands me something emerald green. As I touch it, I can feel how soft it is. I look at her face, overwhelmed with her kindness. Even sitting, I feel like I am going to fall over.

"I can't accept this, Vivi-san. I don't have anything to pay for it!" I try to return the garment to her, but the princess just closes her hands around mine and pushes it back towards me.

"Yes, you can accept it, and you will. The fact you don't have anything is exactly the reason I did this. And I am a princess, Sage-san, I have more than enough money to buy clothes for a new friend who needs them." Looking into her determined eyes, I realize I will have to accept help from someone anyway, it might as well be from someone who will not miss it and is very willing.

Taking the green attire from her hands and inclining my head in a half bow, I intone my sincere thanks.

Unfolding it, I realize it's a green dress and black panties and bra. It is a lovely dress. Chiffon fabric, sleeveless, knee length with a flowing skirt, a v neckline, and a thin belt*. The first clothes I have worn in what feels like a lifetime are, in my eyes, the most beautiful I had ever seen.

"They are a little loose, because I know with Sanji-san's cooking you will gain back your weight in no time." Explains Vivi.

"You look gorgeous in them, Sage-san! That tone of green matches your eyes perfectly!" Exclaims Nami.

Moved, I take a second to just breathe, admiring myself in the mirror. I look back at Vivi before answering. "This is the first time I have looked like a human being in a long, lon…long time. Thank you soo much, Vivi-san!" With my eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness, I look into her eyes, trying to truly express my gratitude. "I will cherish them forever!"

* * *

*I know in the anime it was the other way around, with the feast first and bath after, but for me, this way worked best.

*I am not sure how it was in the anime, but I wrote this with a traditional Japanese bath in mind, where they get cleaned before entering the bath to soak.

*Links to reference images of her hair and dress in my profile.

*I might have gone a little overboard on the shopping, but I figured she is a princess, and Sage deserves it. ;)

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to darkworkangel (doubly), Mecaldar, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, BetterWithThree101, PokemonNarutoLover, Opinr, Mountain-Tenshi, fadingfordaiki, Kuraihikaru and 917brat for reviewing.

Thank you for reading

 **Chapter beta-read and fixed 08/17/15**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

 **Important Author's Note:** GREAT NEWS! I found a Beta-reader for this story! ( _More like she found me!_ ). This kind, patient and very knowledgeable angel is called BetterWithThree101 and has already started working. This is the first published betaed chapter, but not the last. It will soon be followed by many more. We will prioritize the new updates, while replacing the old chapters slowly, as we manage to fix them. I hope you readers like the changes, and THANK YOU BetterWithThree101 for your WONDERFUL work!

Chapter 10

As the girls are helping style my hair with a little braid across the top, Chopper asks to come in to redo the splint on my leg and to carry me to the dining room.

His surprise at my cleaned self is very amusing. ' _I suppose taking all the dirt away must make me look very different'._

When we enter the room, the rest of the crew are already there. As Chopper gently puts me in a chair, I can't help but stifle a snigger. ' _Doesn't matter where, men are always quicker than women in getting cleaned and dressed, especially if there is food involved.'_

Their reactions to the changes in me are similarly amusing, especially Sanji's swooning, but I am also embarrassed and confused by their apparent approval. ' _My dress might be beautiful, my hair might be brushed, and I might be clean, but my body is still emaciated, riddled with scars, with a splint on my leg. I don't think I look beautiful as their eyes say I do.'_

Thankfully, Madam Terracota chooses that moment to come to me with a plate of soup. I think it looks delicious until…

"Here is some very nutritious chicken broth for you, my dear. This will help you regain your strength. I hope you enjoy it." She says kindly. ' _Oh.'_

' _What am I going to do now?'_ I look around at the others, all enjoying the abundant meal, that was overflowing with dishes of all kinds. I turn back to my plate. Even though I take hold of my spoon, I know I won't be able to force myself to put any of it into my mouth. I sigh. ' _I can't eat this. It is very disrespectful, and I am awfully hungry, but I really am not able to eat this, not since…'_

"Sage-san! Why aren't you eating?" Seated across the table from me, Luffy's loud question brings everyone's attention to my troubles. ' _What am I going to do? I can't be so ungrateful after they have been so kind, but...'_ I gaze at Luffy's questioning eyes. He even stopped eating. ' _I can't lie to them.'_

"I… I… I am terribly sorry I am being so… so disrespectful and ungrateful, but I… but I _can't_ eat this. I don't… I don't eat meat.*" The silence after that is unnerving. "I am _really_ sorry, I…"

"No, no, _no_! That is quite alright, dear! _I_ am sorry I never thought to _ask_. Here, we also have some vegetable soup. It is a little heavier than the broth, but should be fine. _Please_." Madam Terracota is very forgiving, seemingly not insulted at all by my disrespect. By their encouraging nodding, I guess the others do not mind it either.

The soup smells delicious, and I don't stop myself from tasting it. I close my eyes to savor the taste of the first hot food I've had in months. I take another spoonful, and another, and another, but I know from experience that I shouldn't eat too much, too fast. Not after so long without eating anything. Therefore, I slow down, and look around. I almost drop my spoon. The crew are all looking at me with warm, glad smiles as they witness my simple delight with the food.

Even though a dark blush stains my cheeks, I can't help but smile back. The warm feeling in my chest is not just because of the soup, I am sure of it. I can see clearly their bright souls in those smiles, and it is everything that I didn't dare let myself hope for. I couldn't be more thankful.

 _And then…_ A truly delighted grin appears in my face.

 _And then_ the _cake_ arrives, and I _really_ couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

Sanji can guess exactly how Sage-san is feeling right now. Witnessing her closed eyes, her tight hold on the spoon and her small smile of pleasure as she savors her first taste of the soup, is like a trip to the past, to when he was just a boy who nearly starved to death. That first taste of life after the hunger, after the despair, is like heaven. There won't _ever_ be a better tasting food than that first, lifesaving one.

Her smile when she looks up at us, with a face red from self-consciousness, and eyes shining in happiness, almost makes his body melt. However, that is _nothing_ compared to the look of pure, unadulterated, _joy_ he spies as soon as Terracota-san places the cake in front of her.

Sage-san doesn't even move or blink for a whole minute as she just stares at the single tier strawberry cake. She only snaps out of it when a hand appears in her line of vision and is slapped away from the precious food.

"Don't you _dare_ touch that cake, _Monkey D. Luffy._ I made that cake especially for Sage-san." Terracota-san very heatedly scolds our captain.

"But I just…" Luffy tries to reason, but the pirate cook has had enough and hits him on the head, to shut him up.

"Just eat your meat and leave Sage-san's cake alone!" Sanji warns him.

He turns to Sage-san again, in time to see a serious gaze be replaced by a small, sad, grateful smile.

Her hand reaches slowly for a plate and the serving knife. She cuts it carefully into a big slice. As she puts it onto the plate, Sanji can see her tongue lick her upper lip hungrily. ' _I wouldn't be surprised if that is the first sweet thing she has eaten in a long time.'_ He muses sadly.

' _What?! What is she doing?!'_ He couldn't believe it! ' _Why?!'_

She extends her plate wielding hand unhesitantly towards Luffy, a somber look on her face. The captain stares solemnly at her only for a second, searching for something in her eyes. He must have found it, for he accepts the cake with a huge grin. "Thank you, Sage-san!"

' _I'm missing something here'_ , he thinks, staring wonderingly at Luffy's expression and Sage's answering grin. It is so big, Sanji is certain it must hurt her cheeks.

"Sage-san! You don't have to share your cake with that bottom-less barrel we call captain!" Is Nami-san's gentle reprimand.

The girl in question looks up from where she was carefully cutting another piece of the cake.

She laughs pleasantly before answering, a knowledgeable glint in her eyes that speaks of old experiences.

"Nami-san, you don't understand. The greatest _joy_ of one like me, who hasn't owned _anything_ in a _long_ time, is to _share_ something you like with someone you care about." Her smile is blinding as she looks at all of us. "You might think I am losing something by giving him a piece of my cake, but I am actually gaining _so much more._ _So much_ that my heart is nearly _bursting_ with gladness. I haven't had something to share or someone to share it with in a long time. I would happily give away all the cake if any of you asked me."

She puts the newly cut piece into a plate, and offers it up. "Who else wants a piece?"

Most of us have watery eyes or small wondering smiles as we gaze at this incredible woman. After suffering unbelievably for so long, been deprived of the most basic things a human needs, she is still kind, caring and forgiving.

Not _one_ of us can deny a piece of cake after that.

* * *

After the emotional moment and the delicious cake, Chopper notices how Sage-san starts to slow down, both in eating and in moving. ' _She's getting tired again.'_ Even though she only consumed a plate of soup and a slice of cake,her body must not be used to dealing with that much food.

When she leans back in her chair to observe us, her eyes half-lidded, he knows she needs to go back to bed.

Getting up and transforming into his Heavy Weight form, he gently lifts her from her chair. She doesn't even resist, grabbing hold of his clothes and leaning her head into his chest. The others are observing quietly, as it appears she is planning to sleep right there, in the doctor's arms.

Chopper gazes down at her face, a small embarrassed blush colors his cheeks when he notices her contented smile as she snuggles against him. ' _What a puzzling woman.'_ Her actions towards him and the crew are very bewildering.

' _Did it happen to her as it happened to me?'_

He remembers well, the fear, the anger, the absolute distrust towards the human race. He was so badly treated by them, to the point of almost dying. And after The Doctor died, his feelings only escalated, with Dr. Kureha being the sole human excluded from them.

All that changed when Luffy appeared. His unfailing determination, ironclad ideals and most of all, his easy acceptance of every part of Chopper's being, unleashed in him a complete reassessment of himself. ' _I am not a monster'._ That, more than anything else, convinced him to accept the captain's offer. To agree to be part of something and come to care about someone again was a painful decision, but entirely worth it, he has come to realize.

' _Was it like that for her? Did Luffy also change everything for her?'_

After being tortured and imprisoned, he imagined she would hate all other humans, especially men or Devil Fruit users. Instead, she trusts us to help her, to carry her, to touch her, and has only kind and patient words to say.

' _That's not entirely true, is it?'_ He remembers now, how she cautiously observed the guards in the dining room. Their movements, their weapons. How she flinched away from the passing server.

He had no doubts that Sage-san was severely traumatized by her captivity. He realizes she will be healing from the psychological damage long after her body is fully healed. Which only makes her trust in them, however small and fragile, very confusing.

' _She trusts us.'_ He thinks, as he lays her limp body on the bed. Her pale face, unworried and serene in sleep.

' _We'll just have to show her we are worth of that trust.'_

* * *

*More will be explained about the reason for this in later (a lot later) chapters.

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, Opinr, The BlackSeaReaper, darkworkangel, 917brat, PokemonNarutoLover and Kuraihikaru for reviewing.

Thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 11

By dinnertime, Sage-san was still asleep in her afternoon nap, so Chopper thought it best to wake her up so she could eat. As the doctor explained to them, her diet would have to be controlled in order for her to gain back her weight. All of the crew decided to go along, taking with them a whole lot of snacks to enjoy in their room.

Everyone sits around her. In chairs, beds or even the floor. She wakes up looking a little scared of her surroundings, in Nami's opinion, but calms down quickly as she looks around. Leaning against the headboard, Sage starts to eat the offered food gladly, silently observing everyone as the others eat and talk raucously.

As Nami regards their new companion, who is smiling gently at the guy's antics, she can't help but conclude that the woman would fit right in. Especially considering the seemingly easy understanding she has with their captain.

' _Does she realize she is already part of our little motley crew?'_ Nami wonders. ' _Does she even know what being in a pirate crew entails? Perhaps I should make sure.'_

"Sage-san." Said woman looks over at her, a questioning expression on her face.

"Our captain is a little air-headed, if you hadn't noticed, so I am sure he hasn't told you of our decision in regards to you. Has he?"

"Your decision in regards to me?" Sage-san asks a little hesitantly, looking around at the others confusedly. "I don't think he told me anything on that subject." She looks inquiringly at Luffy.

"I decided you are going to be part of my crew! You are our new _nakama_ *!" Is Luffy's excited announcement.

The cuffed woman stares perplexedly at the captain, blinking repeatedly. ' _I already know how blunt Luffy is, and yet, I am still surprised by his total lack of regard towards other people's free will.'_

"He means to say we would like for you to be in our crew and for you to come with us on our ship when we leave Alabasta." Nami slowly corrects , trying to show Sage she has a choice in the matter.

Her gaze becomes very serious then, with a solemn quality to her eyes as she stares at each one of them. The navigator feels like they were been analyzed, their souls examined to their deepest corners. As that gaze passes her, she releases the breath she didn't know she was holding.

As their captain, the last one, is studied, Sage-san's face splits open into a grin.

"Ok."

"What?! Simple like that?! Don't you want to know exactly what being in a pirate crew involves? You need to know about…" Nami is interrupted.

"Nami-san, I already knew everything I needed to know to make a decision, except for one thing. I needed to know if you all wanted me. And now I have my answer." Her gentle look as she answers transforms into a beautiful smile.

As the others hear this, they jump in the air, screaming their gladness, welcoming their new _nakama_. Nami is still reeling with the other woman's rapid decision-making, thinking again she will fit right in, being so reckless. Then she smiles also, going to congratulate the new crewmate, but stops in her tracks and almost face-plants the floor as she hears Sage-san's wondering question:

"So… you are pirates?"

* * *

She still did not know much about them, only what she was able to discern of their actions and intentions in the last few days since they met, as well as the little she could see of their souls. However, what she could perceive made her very confident in accepting their sincere offer.

' _Pirates. Who would have thought I would come to be a pirate someday? Ha! The Chosen-One-Who-Lived-To-Become-a-Pirate!'_ The twins would have had a blast.

"So… you are pirates?" She asks, wanting to know more about her new friends and of what exactly she had gotten herself into.

"Yeah! We are pirates! One of the best pirate crews there is! We have a cool ship called Going Merry and we are traveling the Grand Line to find the famous One Piece." Says Usopp, very enthusiastically.

' _Merlin! What have I got myself into! I don't know anything about sailing! Or even about this sea!'_ I look at their faces, most have an excited glint in their eyes, if not a smile of anticipation. ' _I will just have to learn.'_

"I'm sorry. I don't know much about sailing. What is the Grand Line and this One Piece?"

There is a short silence, in which they look at me bemused, before Luffy answers.

"The Grand Line is a very exciting sea, where we can meet a lot of fun people and encounter a lot of interesting places! You'll like it!"

"The Grand Line is known to be dangerous, riddled with powerful pirates, wild creatures and unusual islands. We want to cross it to find the One Piece, which is said to be the greatest treasure of all, left behind by the Pirate King." Nami corrects the captain again.

"We all have different dreams and goals, but we came together as a crew because with this common goal we have a bigger opportunity of realizing our individual dreams." Sanji calmly continues.

"Yeah! I will be the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaims determinedly.

"I want to draw a map of the world!" Nami enthuses.

"I will be the World's Greatest Swordsman." Zoro says coolly, with a confident smirk.

"I want to be a Brave Warrior of the Sea!" Is Usopp's dream.

"I want to find the All Blue, the greatest sea, with the greatest ingredients." Is the cook's words around his cigarette.

"I… I… I want to be a… a great doctor! A doctor able to cure any disease and heal any wound." Chopper's answer is hesitant at first, but by the end, his sureness appears.

I stare admiringly at them, so certain of themselves. Their confidence is empowering. ' _What wouldn't a person be able to do with these people by their side?'_

"What is your dream, Sage-san?" Luffy asks curiously.

' _My dream?'_ I gaze at him considering. ' _What is my dream?'_ Looking down at my hands, bound in restraints, I know.

"I want to find a way to be free from these restraints. I want to be free again." I state wistfully, gazing back up at the captain. "That is all I have wanted for almost three years." ' _That, and to die, but they don't need to know that, especially as I do not desire death anymore, anyway. Not since I met them.'_

The others stare at me solemnly after my answer. They them look at each other, before Usopp questions:

"Your restraints, Sage-san? We examined them a little while you were unconscious, but we couldn't find a way to break them. We couldn't even understand how they were put on you, or what their purpose was. If you tell us a little about them, maybe we could help you."

' _How were they put on?'_ The sudden memory makes my body jerk in place, my breathing speeding up.

 _I had been paralyzed by the betrayer's poison, my body immobile and rigid, not unlike the effects of the petrification curse. I could move only my eyes, fear coursing through my veins. As I was tied to a stone chair, more Unspeakables arrived. They entered my line of sight carrying the restraints, which were closed rings of dull metal, ordinary looking, even though they sent a chill through my soul._

 _The hooded wizards advanced the cuffs towards my skin. The one near my neck took a pyramid shaped_ _amulet made of the same stone out of their robes and touched it to the choker. As he did that, all the restraints shone with an inner light, bright runes appearing on their surface. While they shone, the Unspeakables advanced them even further, until they became liquid metal, going through my arms, legs and neck, and encircling them snugly. As that was finished, the wizard near my head separated the choker from the amulet, making all of them stop shining._

 _As the last light died down, I felt a sudden spreading coldness. Pain beyond measure running through my soul, through my core. The terror was unbearable as I felt a deep emptiness. What was happening? I looked for help in my usual source in such confusing and scaring situations: my magic. I could hardly find it! They were_ stealing _my magic! To have that warmness, my fire, that near sentient being that had always been there for me as long as I could remember, stolen away from me, was like having a piece of your soul ripped off of you. Why were they doing this? What had I done to deserve this? Why…?_

"…Sage-san?! Sage-san?!" A gasp leaves me, as I am startled out of my flashback. My breathing coming out in pants, I look up at Chopper as he shakes my arm.

"What…?" I am very confused for a moment, but then I remember our conversation.

" _Oh._ My restraints. Sorry, I…I was just… remembering." My voice is tremulous as I try to regain my bearings. My clasped hands finely shaking in my lap.

"It's alright, Sage-san. You don't have to tell us now." Is Usopp's assurance. All of them looking at me in concern.

I look at them with a watery, minute, smile. "I… I… It's ok. I… I'll tell you what I know about them."

I take a deep fortifying breath before starting. "These restraints are not like the ones you know about. You won't find another set like this anywhere in the world. They were made to suck the recipient's… _power_ until they are left with only the bare minimum to survive. The only way to take it out or put them on is… is with a special… _key_ , which turns the cuffs to cuffs-shaped liquid and allows things to easily pass through them."

They listen attentively to my words, their expressions serious or perplexed.

"But then we only have to find the key to free you!" Luffy concludes happily.

I stare at him with a sad smile. "We can't, Luffy-san. The only existing key is unreachable. You could say… it does not… does not exist anymore. That is…That is why I have to find another way to open these restraints. Maybe even create a new way."

"Oh. That is awful, Sage-san!"

"It doesn't matter! We will help you find a way!"

"Yeah! And what better place to look than the weirdest sea in the world!"

"We will surely find what you need here, my dear. You don't have to worry!"

Their reassurances bring tears of thankfulness to my eyes and a tremulous smile to my mouth. ' _With companions like these, what_ can't _I do?'_

* * *

* _Nakama_ – from the site : is a Japanese word that directly translates to friend, comrade, and under some context such as One Piece, crewmate. Many fans of the series believe the word means "people who are considered closer than family".

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to darkworkangel, Opinr, 917brat, PokemonNarutoLover and simplicityexe for reviewing.

Thanks to BetterWithThree101 for Beta-reading!

Thank you for reading


	12. Chapter 12

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 12

' _I don't want to interrupt the happy atmosphere, but I must understand the situation. The possibility has me concerned.'_

"Sage-san?" Chopper calls the woman's attention. "Could I ask you a question?"

As she turns to him, her gaze is curious. "Of course, Chopper."

"I'm a little concerned about what you said before. That the restraints suck your _power_ until only enough for survival is left. Is this power your life force? Do you know? Is this detrimental to your health? As your doctor, I must know."

Sage-san seems a little hesitant to answer, looking all around, her disquieted gaze apparently searching for a response.

After a while, she exhales forcefully and replies. "Please, listen to me before asking questions, ok?" She waits for their nods before starting. "Where I'm from, many of us have this power. We are born with it, with a core of it, that expands as we grow older and replenishes as we use it. Some people have more, some have less, and some have almost none. It is closely connected with our souls, and can also represent our innermost personality. This power is capable of incredible things, unbelievable things. Its main concern is the owner's wellbeing. It will do its utmost best to protect us and heal us. A person who was born with this power, will enter a deep coma or die if they use it all.

These restraints are capable of drawing a certain amount of power from a person's core. It can turn someone like me, who is reliant on this power to protect themselves, practically defenseless. I have learned in the past years that in my particular case, as long as I am healthy, what is left of my power in my core is enough to produce small outbursts in critical times. However, it is only enough to heal my physical injuries or to stop them from killing me while also sustaining my body if little to no food is available.

You don't have to worry about this restraints killing me or making me unhealthy, Chopper. Just that they make me useless."

The others listened silently during her explanation, interested, confused, and incredulous expressions appearing throughout the speech. However, at the last sentence, a multitude of denials sounded, all vehement in their assurance.

"Don't be ridiculous Sage-san! You are not useless!"

"How can you think you are useless?! You saved us!"

"Don't you understand that we are here now, _alive_ , because of your actions? That if it hadn't been for _you_ , we would still be locked away in that cage, at Crocodile's mercy, and that this city would be a _hole_ in the ground with all its people _dead_? _You_ , bound as you were, hurt and _bleeding_ as you were, _freed us_!"

"You _saved_ us, Sage-san, and you helped us save my people from war and death. I am _forever_ in your debt! _Please_ believe us when we say you are _not_ useless!"

"As long as you give your best you will always be a useful member of my crew, Sage-san!"

* * *

Luffy's words, and his earnest gaze, at last, reassure me, giving me the confidence to believe in the truthfulness of their words and filling me with the hope that they wouldn't, someday, realize I don't belong and kick me out.

Even then, the need to prove myself and be worth of their kindness resonates in my heart.

"I swear, Luffy! I swear to you all! I will do my utmost _best_ to be useful, to make sure you are safe, and that you are happy and capable of accomplishing your dreams! I swear I will find a way to be free from these restraints and be a truly useful and powerful member of this crew. You won't regret taking me in! _I swear!_ "

My magic, though reduced and occupied with my health as it's, answers my oath, and warms my whole body as it courses through it. I can feel it's not an actual Unbreakable Vow that has been activated, but it's as close to one as my bound magic can make it.

My determination and promise are clear in my eyes as I stare at each of them. Their understanding and accepting eyes look back at me with their own promise. We hardly know one another, but our bond is already on its way to burning strongly and brightly in my chest.

' _This is my second chance at happiness. I will not waste it.'_

* * *

They don't have much longer to talk after that.

For reasons later explained to them, the marines on the island had not tried to capture the pirates since before the battle between the Rebel and Royal armies. Apparently, Captain Smoker and his second in command, Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi, found out about Crocodile's true character and plans, as well as the Straw Hat's action in stopping him. As a show of gratitude, they were not persecuted, been allowed to heal in peace while Crocodile and his subordinates were arrested.

However, the crew are warned of the pending arrival of another captain the next day, after noon, and leave with haste to assure theirs and their ship's safety.

Vivi is still undecided on whether to depart with the pirates or be loyal to her duty as the princess, so they agree to wait for her and her decision until noon. Even then, Sage gives her a heartfelt and thankful farewell hug, instinctively knowing the girl's choice.

With the long trip to the Going Merry and her lasting injuries and tiredness, Sage arrives to the ship half-asleep in Chopper's arms. Even so she still admires it with reverence. ' _My new home is beautiful.'_

Vivi's answer and good-bye is very emotional even though it is made through a telephone, ' _or a Den Den Mushi, as this people call it'_. As we sail out to the sea and I wave, the other's final gesture to Vivi, silently recognizing their bond, is also very moving.

Sage can't help but be mesmerized by what she is seeing. Even though it is not her first time visiting the ocean, this feels like the start of a new life for her. The future and her place in it might be uncertain, but right now, everything looks brighter and full of life, just like the twinkling water, and the great blue sky around them.

* * *

After they had been sailing for a little while, she decided it was time to show herself to the others.

As she opens the cabin door and sees someone, she starts by saying: "So, we finally left that island."

The crew become wary very quickly, she notices, some even taking out weapons or entering fighting stances. Interestingly, the blonde one seems to gush over her presence instead of worry.

"What are you doing here?!" The navigator girl exclaims desperately. Pointing a staff at her.

"You seeking revenge? Come on then!" The swordsman declares, pointing a sword in her direction.

She might have come here willingly, as her last resort, but she did not want to be hurt. With little effort, Robin uses her powers to disarm the both of them. They are even more angered by that, however, her focus turns to the captain.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Did you forget what you did to me?" The blonde one appears to misunderstand her words, for he starts questioning and shaking the captain indignantly. The latter, though, seems very confused. She should explain better, he probably has no idea of what he did to her.

"What did _I_ do?!" Is his bewildered question.

"You made me suffer a terrible circumstance. You must assume responsibility."

"I don't remember what I did! What do you want me to do?"

There is the important question. ' _How can he make it up to me for what he had done?'_

"Let me become your _nakama._ "

As the crew exclaim in surprised refusal, Robin remembers _his_ actions. She had already given up her life while waiting for the ceiling to come down in the tomb. Thinking the pursuit of her dream had come to an end, her tiresome life had had no more reason. Even against her explicit denial Luffy still took her from the crumbling tomb and saved her.

"You forced me to live when I didn't want to anymore. I don't have anywhere to go or return to. So, what are you going to do? Will you let me stay in your ship?" I ask, outwardly indifferent, but internally somewhat hopeful.

"Ah. I understand. I think you are right. You can stay." Is the captains simple reasoning and answer. ' _What an interesting man.'_

"What?! Luffy! You can't accept her without thinking it through! She was the second in command in Baroque Works, and is a powerful combatant!" The navigator is very outraged. "Also, think about Sage-san! You can't force her to be a _nakama_ of someone who could have being among the ones to hurt her!"

Everyone looks up and to the left, behind Robin. ' _Who is Sage-san?'_ She thinks, as she turns around. What she sees freezes her blood.

' _The Song Bird!_ _What?_ _She escaped?!'_

The girl was standing, leaning most of her weight against the top of the stairs' railing because of the splint in her left leg. Clean, apparently healthy, in a green dress, reddish-bronze hair in a braid, Robin almost did not recognize her. If it were not for those emerald green eyes, she might not have. However, those were unique. She had never met anyone else with eyes like that. The same went for the restraints. Arms and legs cuffed, choker. No one else had to carry those but that girl.

The archeologist's legs start to tremble minutely. Her clenched hands white and sweaty. Her heart thundering. ' _If there was anyone who had a right to damn her, it was this girl.'_

"Sage-san! Do you know this woman? She used to work for Baroque Works!"

' _Sage-san?! Is that her name? Sage?'_

Sage's face is grim as they stare at each other. Her answer is slow in coming.

"Yes. I know this woman. Miss All Sunday." Her voice is much smoother than Robin remembers. Her words come out measuredly, her tone sorrowful.

"Her name is Robin, Sage-san. She's not a bad person, right?" Luffy's question gives her pause. ' _He thinks I'm not a bad person?'_ Well, he _had_ accepted her presence in his crew already _._ ' _If only…'_

Sage's face turns to the captain, staring consideringly at his questioning expression, before softly smiling.

"No, she isn't." Is her answer. ' _What?!'_

"What?! How can you forgive me after what I did to you!?" The words are out of her mouth before her brain can stop them. Her mind jumbled with memories.

As the reddish-bronze haired girl turns her face back to Robin, she can feel her weighty gaze seemingly analyzing the deepest corners of her mind.

"You tried to free me, didn't you?"

"I… yes, I did, but… but it went so wrong! Crocodile blamed you for it, and punished you so severely I thought you had died!" Images of the girl's bloody body flash through her eyes. The guilt in being the reason for such suffering eating at her.

Sage clenches her eyes, her shoulders curling up with remembered pain, before relaxing once again and continuing, an emotion in her gaze the archeologist could not identify.

"I remember. But you _tried_. That is what matters to me." Her words are strong, passing her… _thankfulness?_ "And, even though you never tried again after Crocodile first hid the key to my cage in his hook, I know that it was you who left me food sometimes." ' _What? She knew?'_ "Thank you."

' _How can she thank me?! I should have helped her more!'_ She knew what the other was going through. That feeling of being alone in the world, reviled and hurt, Robin was more than familiar with it. During her years on the run, she had hoped for help, for someone she could trust, never finding peace. And then, when someone in a similar situation, though so much worse, appeared right in front of her, she stood by and let it happen. ' _I'll never forgive myself.'_

Sage's thankful gaze and forgiving smile, as she slowly comes down the stairs, stab through her chest, bringing unbidden tears to her eyes.

"I… I'm _sorry_! I wish I could have done more!" ' _I was scared you would be hurt worse if I tried again. Scared Crocodile would kill me. Scared I would lose my dream.'_ She implores with her eyes for forgiveness as Sage gets closer to her, limping and using the railing as a crutch.

"It's _alright_. You did what you _could_. At least you tried. I _am_ thankful." Her eyes are warm and sympathetic. So sincere. True forgiveness resides in them. As Robin breathed out, a heavy weight lifts from her shoulders as she accepts the honest absolution. The dark corner of her mind where she kept her guilt, helplessness and sorrow for the girl's situation lightened considerably. A smile tugs uninvited at her mouth.

"See! I _knew_ it! Everything is _fine_! Robin is our new _nakama_!" Luffy says happily.

' _Maybe everything_ can _be alright, after all.'_ She thinks, her smile stretching while she looks from Sage to him. Robin feels lighter than in a long time, even if her other companions still observe her with untrusting expressions. ' _I will just have to win them over.'_

* * *

The long awaited Robin appearance! What do you guys think about my explanation about how Robin was present but let what was happening to Sage continue?

I know Robin is almost completely aloof in the anime, except when the topic of the past and the Buster-Call is approached, (and apparently after a certain time-skip where she is a little more free with her emotions – I haven't watched that part yet), but I thought that if she could relate to Sage's situation, she might become a little emotional. Also, remember, in most situations we only saw the emotions she demonstrated, never what she truly felt inside. Maybe she wasn't as aloof as she seemed? ^^

Do any of you have a suggestion for Sanji's endearing form of address for Sage? Like the ones he calls the girls (Nami-swan and Robin-chwan). I researched Japanese names, forms of address and everything, but didn't find one I liked. I have one in mind now, not at all Japanese, I like it, but I will be glad to hear any suggestions from you!

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to darkworkangel (Does that answer your question? ^^), Opinr, 917brat, PokemonNarutoLover, 'guest', Shadowsmage and The BlackSeaReaper for reviewing.

Thank you BetterWithThree for betaing! :D

Thank you all for reading


	13. Chapter 13

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 13

They had been traveling for days now. Miss All Sun… _Robin_ seems to have managed to gain the trust of most of the crew. Sanji, with his apparent devotion of all beautiful women, was the easiest. Luffy truly believed what he had said and already treated the archeologist as a _nakama._ The bond with Nami will take a little longer to form but some precious stones went a long way into assuring her good graces. Usopp, after his initial fear caused by the woman's answers to his own questions, was appeased by her efforts in entertaining them with her powers. Chopper seemed content to trust her, as long as he wasn't left alone with her. Zoro, already usually standoffish, was constantly wary, not letting his guard down around her, but not fighting or insulting the woman anymore either. And Sage…

Sage had truly forgiven Robin, even coming to trust her. She knew the woman's ambitions had demanded that she submit to working under Crocodile even though she did not condone his ideals or actions. And even then, she _had_ tried her best to help the captive girl, at risk to herself, which is why Sage trusts her.

Robin's past actions and regret at her own impotence in face of the situation went a very long way in assuring her good character. The fact that the witch could see a little of her soul also helped. Even though it was damaged and dark with fear, grief and repressed longing, her soul was still inherently good, and that was enough in Sage's eyes.

As to Sage's own situation: it was strange. To be around so many people after such a long time with no company, ' _Crocodile does not count',_ was both wonderful and daunting. Mostly it fills her with happiness to listen to their conversations, sometimes even to their good-natured arguments. Their joking around and their moments together eating Sanji's delicious food warmed her heart, the Merry fast becoming a home.

Sometimes, however, she feels crowded. The limited space of the ship making her feel claustrophobic. Other times, without meaning to, she flinches away when they touch her, even though she trusts them not to hurt her. Some nights, in their girls shared room, her nightmares wake Nami and Robin up.

Nevertheless, it was mostly the good aspects of her new life that she focused on. Especially considering the crew's understanding actions towards her. They were starting to figure out the best ways to treat her in certain occasions. When she needed some alone time to just breath and gather herself they would give her space, but when she needed their voices as background noise so she could remember she wasn't back in that cage, they would be right by her side, being their usual rambunctious selves.

* * *

' _And they sure were rambunctious! Ha!'_ They could have fun in the most uneventful of days. However, today wasn't one of those. We were all asleep when Nami's warning of an approaching island awoke us. It was a mad scramble to reach the upper deck. I followed along curiously, but slower. Though my leg was completely healed, I still tired easily. My stamina was far from ideal. It might not ever be, until my magic was truly freed. Therefore, I tried to be economical in my movements.

The gentle light from the dawning sky allowed us to see the oncoming land. Its extensive forest exceedingly beautiful after the desert kingdom we had just left. As we set anchor and disembarked upon the sand, the smells of the jungle invaded my nose. I had never smelt this kind before. Knowing only the temperate forests, this tropical one is a brand new experience.

Sanji comes back from his brief incursion to the tree line very enthused about the fruits he found and the island's potential for stocking up on food. If I knew nothing about pineapples except how it was supposed to look on the outside, I would said the fruits this land had in abundance were pineapples. However, I knew that they did not grow on trees or had a good tasting peel like these apparently did. ' _It's funny how some things can be so similar and yet so different.'_

As my attention wanders back to the others, I can see Nami is dishing out orders for the guys. It was interesting to see how she sometimes acted more like the captain than Luffy did.

"What would you like to do, Sage-san? Usopp, Sanji, Luffy and Zoro are going to gather fruits, while Chopper will stay to watch the ship and I am going to map this island." The navigator asks me gently.

They apparently forgot about Robin already staying in the ship, but it doesn't matter, I don't want to stay cooped up in there anymore. "I would like to explore the island, if that is possible, Nami-san. Or maybe I should help collect fruits too."

"Oh, _no_. No need. You can go explore if you want. These guys will pick more than enough for our stocks." I smile in understanding and set off to the forest at a slow pace.

It is very peaceful here. Only the sounds of the wind on the foliage, the sea waves and the animal's cries disturb the peace. ' _And what I would guess is Luff's laughter in the distance._ _Ha!'_

One of the fruits falls down right in front of me, giving me quite the scare, but I calm quickly, picking it up and continuing on my way.

I walk quite a ways into the jungle until I find a hill full of yellow flowers and white fluffy balls that look a lot like dandelions. With a delighted smile, I can't help but pick one, then two and three, to blow their little seeds all over the place.

I look all around me and, not seeing anybody, do not resist my mischievous side. Dropping the fruit to the floor right there beside a tree, I start running with my arms stretched down on both sides, touching all the flowers I could reach to free their tiny seeds. Soon a cloud of white fluff is billowing after me, joining my carefree laughter into the wind.

I don't stop until I am out of breath, and then I plop down to the floor besides my fruit, stretching out almost like a child making snow angels. The occasional giggle still escaping my mouth as I stare at the light blue sky and glaring midday sun through the tree top. I can't believe how tired I feel all of a sudden from that little exercise. ' _I don't care, it was worth it'_ , I think, as I close my eyes, soon slipping away to a carefree nap.

* * *

When I wake up again, it is to the surprising sight of a reddening sky. ' _Did I sleep through the whole afternoon?!_ '

I get up, fruit in hand, feeling completely refreshed. I start walking in the direction I came from, thinking the others might be heading back to the ship by now.

When I arrive to the coast, everyone is already there, though Zoro appears to be just getting there himself. A fire is burning merrily under a huge fish, many vegetables being roasted at the embers around the base. As I exit the tree line and approach the log circle around the fire, they all notice me. Funnily, though, they seem to do a double take as they look at me. The surging smiles and smirks are not reassuring, making me continue on my way hesitantly.

"What is it?" I can't help but ask.

Laughter from most of the crew is my answer, some trying to be discrete, hiding it, while others pointed at me in mirth. ' _What is going on?!'_ I think, with a confused expression.

Nami takes pity on me, though not completely giggle free. "You have white fluff all over you, Sage-san!"

' _Wha…!'_ I look down at my clothes confusedly. What I see makes my face burn with embarrassment. It is _covered_ in the dandelion's fluff from earlier. ' _How could I be so forgetful!'_ Red from my face to my chest, I shake myself vigorously several times making the stuff fly all over the place away from me. The crew must find my predicament very funny indeed, laughing away.

After I am finally satisfied with my appearance, I sit down on one of the logs, between Luffy and Chopper. I look across the circle. Everyone went back to focusing on their food, even if the smiles were still wide and the occasional chuckle could be heard.

' _Well, I guess it_ is _a little funny',_ I think, I as turn to Luffy by my side. He looks at me with a wide grin, which becomes even wider after a second. He reaches towards me and I can't help but flinch a little, startled by the sudden movement. He stops for a second, but his smile never falters. "You still had one on your hair." He says, as he shows me the white fluff he took from atop my ear.

As my gaze travels between the fluff and his wide grin, a warm feeling moves from my chest up to my throat and mouth. I don't stop it. A wild giggle escapes, followed my more, and then laugh bubbles out, as I reach over and take the fluff from his fingers. It and his warm eyes and wide grin are all I need to forget my embarrassment.

That is, until my stomach growls and attracts everyone's attention to me.

"Sage-san! You must be hungry! What would you like to eat? We have baked vegetables and the fruit from this island. Or I could make you something else if you prefer. Anything!" Sanji exclaims, as he comes close and takes my hand.

"Thank you, Sanji-san, but I'm alright! I picked one of these fruits, and I want to try it!" I say with a smile, showing him the fruit that almost hit me on the head.

As I take the first bite, the sweet taste takes over my mind. I start eating vigorously while humming in pleasure. I'm almost halfway through the fruit when I realize I had closed my eyes and open them.

"You really like sweet things, don't you Sage-flower*?" Sanji asks swooning.

"I guess, yeah." I answer, a little hesitantly. The nickname he just gave her is a little disconcerting, but not that strange considering the way he addresses Nami and Robin. It's just the way he is, and she would have to learn to accept the flattery, especially as he doesn't mean anything untoward by it.

"I…I wasn't allowed to eat sweets when I was young." I continue reminiscently. "My relatives didn't think I deserved them. I didn't get to try them until I went away to boarding school*. There, I found out I really loved them, and ate them any time I could get away with." I chuckle a little sadly. "Though, before you freed me, I hadn't eaten anything sweet in almost three years. So now I want to enjoy it at every opportunity I get!" I smile, taking another bite of the succulent fruit with gusto.

The others smile a little sadly too, however, not for long. Luffy soon breaks the blue atmosphere. He takes a fruit for himself, raises it as if to make a toast and waits with a determined grin. The rest of the crew catch on quickly and rush to also take a fruit to the toast, though Robin is a little hesitant.

As I raise my half-eaten fruit with the others, no words are needed. Their smiles and actions say everything. There will always be something sweet in their lives from now on. ' _Even if it is not food.'_ I add in my head.

* * *

*As Sanji makes up little endearing forms of address for the girls (Nami-swan and Robin-chwan), I wanted to make one for Sage too. Sage-flower will be just an sporadic nickname, while her usual form of address will be another one, which you will find out later. Reviewer DML4 gave an amazing suggestion, but I decided to go with NatRiper's. Her suggestion will fit in with Japanese customs and is also very cute. When I first use it, I will explain better.

Thank you DML4 and NatRiper for taking the time and caring enough to make a suggestion. I really appreciate it!

*I am a little unsure about schools in the One Piece world. Do they exist or not? I don't remember seeing one.

This is the first chapter I have felt like this, but I so badly want a FanArt about this chapter! Anyone with the skills necessary and willing? Pretty please?

To answer guest Duo Black's questions: Yes, Mock Town will be coming up. Maybe in around five/six chapters. There is a lot of information about Sage coming up before that. As I will be skipping the Rainbow Mist debacle, I imagined there was a little more time between Alabasta, 'Pineapple Island' and Jaya Island. I'm following the anime, which is the only thing I have seen.

One Reviewer Miraak Darklight noted a similarity between Sage's cuff's liquid like quality and Captain "Black Cage" Hina's Devil Fruit power. I didn't mean to make a link between the two (I had actually forgotten about her power), but it helps to explain better the cuff's power, which I struggled to describe. The cuffs become liquid only when in contact with the amulet and it is all thanks to magic and runes, but it does flow around the body a little like her devil fruit power.

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to DML4, Opinr, Duo Black, Black Eclipsed Soul, PokemonNarutoLover, darkworkangel, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, The BlackSeaReaper, NatRiper, TamashinoSuzume, Torture By Kittens, 917brat and Miraak Darklight for reviewing. 13 reviews in a chapter! A record! You guys make me so happy!

Thanks BetterWithThree101 for betaing.

Thank you for reading


	14. Chapter 14

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 14

The next day, everyone was in good spirits. Nami was working on drawing her maps while Chopper was making his remedies. Robin was still reading away in the upper deck with Luffy and Usopp playing an apparently hilarious game nearby. Sanji was preparing a seemingly very detailed recipe in the kitchen and Zoro was doing one-fingered push-ups at the top of the main mast.

' _And me… Well…'_ At first, I didn't know what I should do with myself, other than observe their shenanigans. But then, I remembered my oath to become a useful part of the crew. Even though I wasn't fully healthy yet, still being underweight and weak from a long period of inactivity, my magic has had time to rest, not having to sustain me or heal any wounds in a while.

Its size is nothing compared to before the restraints, but now I can feel its small warmth running through my veins again. I have become much more sensitive to it now that I have had so little of it for such a long time. With the huge amount I had before, I would have been hard pressed to feel this tiny trickle that is all that I have now.

I go to the back of the ship and sit down near the orange trees. No longer having to worry about the scrutiny of my captors and with my magic not occupied with more important matters, I finally have the opportunity to try to see what I'm capable of doing intentionally.

I close my eyes and focus internally, disregarding all outside noises with the ease of long practice. I try to ignore the sad fact that my core is so empty, choosing instead to connect with it to gain some conscious control. I coax some of it to flow out of the core, through my chest, and down my arm. I can feel that it's very willing to do my bidding, but it's slow and weak and as it finally reaches my hand, stretched thin. Imagining the easiest spell I can think of, I cajole the magic into forming a ball of light in my palm. It sluggishly obeys, and after a second, I open my eyes to see the result.

A little ball of white light half the size of a grape was weakly shining an inch above my skin. As I stare at it, at the same time exhilarated with my accomplishment and sad with its small size, I realize how out of breath I have become. Dispensing the light and letting the magic go back to my core, I close my eyes and just breathe for a while. ' _This will be harder than I imagined.'_

While on the run with Ron and Hermione, I found out by accident that I could use some wandless magic and, seeing the benefits, started training myself to use it. Some spells became easy to execute, like most charms, basic healing spells, protective magic, and even some offensive ones; the rest of them taking more concentration and energy. It took a lot of practice and effort, but with a core as vast as mine used to be, it wasn't an impossible task. A spell like _Lumos_ I could have done silently and it would have being able to illuminate a Quidditch field.

When I had first been restrained, I tried to protect myself like I usually would without having a wand. I pointed my hand and spoke the spells' incantations focusing on my intentions. To my despair, it hadn't even remotely worked, and at that time, I couldn't even accurately feel my magic moving. After a while, I got used to the restriction and became more sensitive to the new amount available to me. However, any attempts at intentionally using what little I could dredge up were easily thwarted by the wand-wielding Unspeakables. Later when I became Crocodile's prisoner, my magic had more important things to do than listen to me, like keeping me alive.

And now, even with these restraints, I'm free from the Unspeakables and I'm free from Crocodile. I'm free to use my magic however I wish. ' _All I need to do is try.'_

I'll just have to start a practice regimen again, like the one I had when I first started learning wandless magic. With enough repetition and hard work, I might be able to strengthen my grasp on my core's new situation, getting used to its size and capacity, and learning to use more efficiently what I have at my disposal. ' _Let's try again.'_

After I force my breath back to normal, I start the process over again. I manage to connect with my core more easily this time, however, coaxing my magic to reach my hand is even harder and slower than before. As I finish the process, feeling the little ball of light in my hand and trying to regulate my breathing, I'm suddenly startled out of my concentration.

"AWESOME!"

Hearing the shout very close by, I jerk my eyes open wide to stare at the origin of the sound. Luffy and Usopp are looking at me with awed gazes, crouching a few feet away in front of me.

"That was _incredible_ , Sage-san! How did you _do_ that?" Asks Usopp.

"Do it again, Sage-san! It was _awesome_!" Begs Luffy.

Still out of breath from the exercise and the scare, I do nothing but stare dazedly at them, my mouth hanging open and my hands slightly trembling.

As I gather my wits, the others arrive in a hurry, probably alarmed by Luffy's scream.

"What's going on, Luffy? What are you screaming about now?" Nami asks exasperatedly.

"Sage-san was doing something really awesome, guys! You should have seen it!" Starts the captain.

"We came here to see if she wanted to play with us, but when we found her she appeared to be meditating and then suddenly, a ball of light appeared right above her hand." Explains Usopp animatedly.

"It was very pretty! I wish I could see it again!"

Everyone else is baffled, looking from me to the two of them doubtfully.

' _Now_ what _am I supposed to do?'_ The last time someone found out about magic, it did _not_ end well. The Unspeakable ended up dry as sand, literally, and I was imprisoned for eight months. I fearfully wonder what to do as I observe their heated discussion about the truthfulness of Luffy and Usopp's words.

' _What am I thinking!? They freed me! They want me here. They were kind and understanding. They are my new nakama! Yes, I trust them. I trust them with my secret. With my life.'_

"Guys! Guys!" I try to attract their attention.

"Sage, what are they talking about? Is it true?" As Zoro asks, the others turn to me questioningly.

"Y…yes. It's true. I… I can do stuff like that with my power. I told you it could do incredible and unbelievable things."

Their gazes are interested and curious as Chopper questions. "Really? Can you show us, Sage-san? Please?"

I smile at their enthusiasm. All of them are looking at me expectantly.

"I was trying to see what I was able to do while wearing these stupid things." I start, gesturing to my restraints. "Like I said before, they suck most of my power out of my core."

"You never _did_ say what kind of things you could do with your power, only that it would heal you." Zoro interrupts.

"Yes, ah… about that. I was a… a little afraid of telling you guys more. Where I'm from, we hide from people who don't have it, and the last time someone found out about my power, I ended in a cage as someone's pet plaything for eight months." I smile humorlessly.

The crew is settling down around me. Zoro and Robin leaning against the ship's railing. The first seated and the second standing. The rest are as close to me as they can get without crossing my personal space.

"I don't know if you will believe me, but…" I hesitate, biting my lower lip. "But I'll tell you anyway. It will be easier for you to understand what I can do if you know what my people call this power."

"Of course we'll believe you, Sage-san! Why would you lie?" Exclaims Luffy.

"What is the name, Sage-san? Please! What's it?" Chopper pleads inquisitively.

Still hesitant, I look at my new friends. Their curious and anxious faces devoid of even a drop of distrust in me.

"It is… It's magic." I say at last.

The silence following that is very short.

"Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuu! How lucky _are_ we?! We now have a _magician_ in our crew!" Their captain crows happily while shaking Usopp enthusiastically back and forth by his shoulders. The others are in a state of unresponsive bewilderment, staring between Luffy and me.

I can't help but let out a small laugh at his words, relief flowing through me at the same time as mirth at the misunderstanding.

Shaking my head still chuckling, I try to get his attention. " _No!_ No, no! I am not a magician, Luffy."

He turns back to face me so fast, I bet he would have hurt his neck if he wasn't made of rubber. His expression is confused and heartbroken. "No?"

"No. I am a witch." I said calmly.

The captain's expression changes so suddenly, I am left blinking. His grin of amazement shows the complete opposite of his previous emotions.

"A WITCH?! _That_ is even _better_! So much more mysterious than a magician! I can't believe our luck!" He starts spinning and jumping around the deck exuberantly. I am left reeling with relief.

"Really? I never knew witches were real!" Chopper's eyes are glittering with childish wonder.

"But aren't witches supposed to be evil demons?*" Is Zoro's surprising inquiry, his countenance doubtful and wary.

Before I can answer, Sanji is right in front of the swordsman, expression furious.

"How _dare_ you say something like that to a lady, _Brute_ _Marimo_! Of course Sage-flower is not a demon or evil! She is sweet and kind. An angel on earth! _Say you are sorry!_ "

"I didn't say _she_ was a demon _or_ evil, _Ero-Cook!_ Only that some legends say witches are. I'll _not_ apologize for that!" Is Zoro's heated response.

Even though their words are amusing, ' _a demon and_ _an angel? Really?'_ I must intervene before their fight escalates.

"It's alright, Sanji-san. I'm not offended by Zoro-san's question. A lot of people associate witches with bad things." Turning to Zoro, I continue. "What you must understand, Zoro-san, is that in most of the ways that count, magical people are just like regular people. They can be good, bad, ambitious, helpful, stupid or smart, dangerous or harmless. Witches and Wizards have the _choice_ of how to use their magic, just as any person has a choice in how to live their lives. Do you understand?"

He looks into my eyes consideringly before nodding once in acknowledgment.

"Sage-san! Can you show us some magic?" Luffy starts, as he squats down in front of me, gesturing wildly. "What else can you do? Can you transform Usopp into a frog*?" _"WHY ME?!"_ "Or maybe… Or maybe you could make Chopper fly?" _"WHAT? I don't want to fly!"_ "Or me! Make _me_ fly! Or… how about making lots of food appear! Can you make a _mountain of food_ …?"

"SHUT UP! Let her _answer_ your questions before asking _more_ , _you dolt_!" Sanji reprimands, as he hits the captain in the head.

"Ah…Tha…thank you, Sanji-san." I say, a little self-conscious with the following silence as everyone turns to me expectantly.

"As I was explaining before, I was testing to see what I could do while my power is being suppressed by the restraints. What Luffy-san and Usopp-san saw was a small light produced by a charm called _Lumos._ It is supposed to be a very easy spell, one of the first we learn as children, however, it wasn't so easy while wearing these cuffs." I look down at my bound wrists sadly.

Gazing up at Luffy with a small grin, I continue. "Magic is a wonderful thing, Luffy-san, that can make seemingly impossible things happen. I used to be able to do amazing things, like turning someone into a frog or making something fly through the sky. Though, creating food out of nothing is really not possible, I'm sorry." _"Awnn…"_

"Now… Now I will have to relearn how to use my magic again. If I don't learn how to use it more efficiently, I will never be capable of doing more than simple, useless spells like the _Lumos_ and that…" ' _and that would mean being nothing more than a burden…'_

A pulse of magic through my veins stops my self-pity. Still looking into Luffy's eyes, his words from _that_ _day_ come back to me unbidden. _"As long as you give your best you will always be an useful member of my crew, Sage-san!"_ The promise I swore with my magic's support also throbs through my mind. _'I will do my utmost best.'_

' _I_ will _do my utmost best!'_ I reiterate, a determined fire glinting in my eyes.

"Do you want to see the _Lumos_ now?" I ask everyone with a grin. Their excited nodding follows me when I close my eyes and search for my core once more.

Funnily enough, even with the noise of their eager whispering, I reach my core much more easily than last time. Its bright warm light somehow different from before. ' _Is it…? Nah, I am imagining things. Why would it be warmer now?'_

I focus back on the task at hand, following the same process as before. This time, when I hear cheering and awed exclamations, I don't drop my concentration. I just open my eyes slowly, wanting to see for myself my new _nakama_ 's reaction to something that is such a huge part of who I am.

Everyone has some extent of childlike awe in their gazes, particularly Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

The relief I feel because of this clear, undeniable acceptance of my magic, by the people I have come to care about, makes the whole world look brighter. And it has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact my _Lumos_ spell is suddenly looking almost doubled in size.

* * *

*According to most Japanese lore I could find, witches are shape-shifting demons, almost always with evil intentions and often associated with foxes ( _kitsunes_ ). In the anime there is very little mention of witches, mostly being about Dr. Kuhera (who is called a witch by the town's people), or later on in the anime (I haven't watched that far yet) to Catarina Devon's witch-like appearance and the New Witch's Tongue ship used by the Bellamy Pirates. So, most references are to the more western stereotype for witches, but I wanted to mix them a tiny bit in this.

*I couldn't resist this cliché. Sorry. X)

Magic! Yay! More to come next chapter.

I think I will start posting only once a week, it will be easier on me. I hope you guys understand. :)

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to 917brat, The BlackSeaReaper, NatRiper (Thanks for the tip!), PokemonNarutoLover, Opinr, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, Guest and Mangahero18 for reviewing.

Please, if you are going to review as a guest, make up a name for you if possible, just so I can thank you properly without confusion. ;)

Thanks BetterWithThree101 for betaing.

Thank you for reading


	15. Chapter 15

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 15

After that, it became routine to find me behind the orange trees at least once a day and most times, at least one person was close by to see the _, to them_ , amazing feats. Even with the rest of the crew's enthusiasm, though, my progress was not coming fast enough.

Before my imprisonment, I had learned that every wizard and witch had a portion of their magic solely dedicated to keeping them alive. That function encompassed boosting the immune system, healing wounds, protecting from threats and more importantly, connecting the body with the soul. This portion was equivalent to an approximately fixed percentage of magic proportional to their core's total size. That is the only portion of magic the restraints are supposed to leave the victim with.

With a core that was a lot bigger than the average wizard or witch's, my 'survival magic' had also been bigger, and almost always a lot more than enough for my needs. After a time wearing the cuffs, I realized that I could use part of that magic, the 'excess', to consciously cast. However, I had never learned efficient casting and because of that, the little amount available to me was the same as none.

Now, with a lot of practice in efficiency, I have managed to use the little magic I have at my disposal, but it is still insufficient in my opinion. What I have achieved so far was almost nothing compared to what I had before.

For example, the ones I had a relatively easy time casting, like the simple _Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa, Alohomora, Rictusempra, Colovaria,_ and _Locomotor Wibbly,_ were practically useless in a fight. _'The only good side to them was that the rest of the crew_ did _have a_ lot _of fun with them. Perhaps because they were the spells' test subjects most of the time.'_

The more useful ones, like _Incendio, Aguamenti, Episkey, Reparo, Accio, Protego_ and _Expelliarmus,_ were weak and unreliable, even with my best efforts to make them otherwise.

And more distressing, some of the spells most useful in battle and in ensuring my new friends' health and protection were the ones I got the least results from. Spells like _Stupefy, Incarcerous, Reducto, Repello Inimicum, Vulnera Sanentur, Protego Totalum_ and most kinds of transfiguration required so much effort and magic they were impractical. The one time I managed to cast a weak _Stupefy_ I almost passed out, falling to the ground out of breath and with my vision swaying, probably having used more than just that 'excess' from my 'survival magic'.

Magical modes of transportation were also out of my reach. A _Portkey_ I wouldn't even _dare_ try to make _._ The amount of magic _that_ would require would probably put me into a coma. And even if it worked, I wouldn't let anyone test it.

 _Apparation_ was another risk I was unwilling to take. There would be no other wizard around to fix me if I splinched. And splinch I would, I am certain. With my magic so reduced and unstable, the chances of me getting to the other side of the trip, whole and healthy, were close to none.

I had no brooms, magical objects or the knowledge of how to make them. Floo was out of the question with no powder or fireplaces. The only other option would have been…

I sigh… Every time I remember, a dull pain resonates deep inside me. I miss it _so much._

 _Flying through the skies unaided, feeling the wind passing through my feathers as I glide past a warm current. The sudden plunge to the ground in a race against myself. My joyful cries and melodious singing echoing all around the forest, being answered by all kinds of beings. To feel so free and happy to the innermost corner of my soul in those moments was something I would always remember fondly for the rest of my life._

I sigh again…

Flying in that form and having the most freeing moments of my life in that couple of months, although among the memories I treasure the most, is not what causes me that unbelievably deep sense of loss.

Starting near the middle of sixth year, the six of us* studied the _Animagus_ transformation, finding, at last, the obscure* Animagus Revealing Potion. In the end of the school year, the potion was finished and we drank it with the intent of forming a connection between our inner animals and our magic, mind, body and soul. Even before we actually managed to transform, almost a year later in my case, that connection we formed with the beings that so purely and unchangingly incarnated our most important traits and values, was a wonderful joy. To have it to lean on when the times became hard was one of the only reasons we remained sane during the last year of the war.

No. What I miss most is not the flying. What hurts most deeply is that since these cursed restraints were put on my magic I haven't felt even a wisp of that precious connection. These three years of captivity have been all the more unbearable because of its absence. Especially when I remember that the transformation into my Animagus form, with its smaller body, could have been my chance to slip out of these cuffs. However, without that connection to my inner animal, I am completely unable to change.

' _How am I going to take off these horrid restraints?'_ I think, as I look out to the endless sea in front of me.

Even with the small progress I have made these past days that marks my change from a burden to a somewhat useful crewmember, the recollection of that connection, or more accurately, its absence, makes me feel so empty and cold. So depressed. So _hopeless._

' _Am I ever going to be free again?'_ I am startled out of my dark reverie by a loud voice.

"Sage- _floweeer_! Lunch is _readyyy_!" The call comes from downstairs. As I look towards it, I see Sanji waving animatedly.

"I will be right there, Sanji-san!"

I look once more to the sea. _'I need to get a handle of myself. These dark thoughts do not help me one bit.'_

As I start walking towards the stairs, I try to cheer myself up. _'No reason to bring everybody down with my glumness.'_

The cheerful atmosphere in the kitchen along with the delicious lunch and dessert help me forget my previous mood. _'These people sure know how to enjoy the simple things.'_ The easy company and boisterousness of every meal are always a gift to relish.

However, when it is done, and the contented near silence starts, my mind wanders back to my problems. As I trace with my finger the nigh invisible patterns on my wrist cuff, my mind already elsewhere, someone notices.

"Is everything alright, Sage-san?" Nami asks gently, startling me a little.

"Oh…" I look up at her, and then around at the others, all staring at me with concern and curiosity. Their worry warms my lonely heart. _'They care about me, they truly do. I have no reason to lie to them. That's what friends are for, isn't it?'_ I gaze back to Nami's eyes before answering.

"I'm just… I'm just a little disheartened, Nami. I'm afraid of… of never getting these horrible things off of me."

"But Sage, you are doing so well with your magic! You will surely find a way to free yourself soon! And you aren't alone, we'll help you! Didn't we promise that?" Is the navigator's heated answer.

"That is just _it_ , Nami! I'm _not_ doing so well with my magic! What you all have seen me do so far is _nothing_ compared to what I used to be capable of doing!" My frustration is clear in my raised voice. I sigh before continuing forlornly. "That's what's really concerning me. These cuffs are extremely powerful magical artifacts. Only another powerful magical source, like the key, would have been able to interact with them. I'm not completely certain, as I can't test it, but I think they would need to be overwhelmed with magic for them to break. I was a very powerful witch and might have been able to do that purposefully, once upon a time, when my magic was whole and free, but now… _but now_ I don't know what I'm going to do." I finish dejectedly, lowering my head to hide how my eyes glimmer with unshed tears of hopelessness, my hands clenched tightly in frustrated anger.

"Sage-san, _please_ don't be sad. It is only a matter of time until we find a solution. We won't ever stop looking until you are free." Sanji says earnestly, patting my hand reassuringly.

"We promised we would help, didn't we? We will do _anything_ to help you, Sage-san!" Smiles Usopp.

"What if we travelled to your homeland, Sage? Would that help?" Luffy questions enthusiastically from across the table from me.

"What?!" My head snaps in his direction and I stare wide-eyed at him, my mouth hanging open.

"Wouldn't that help? To go to your homeland? Maybe another witch might be able to break those things for you." He continues, indifferent to my shock.

" _My homeland?_ I… I…" I breathe in deeply, covering my eyes against the onslaught of memories and despair. As I breathe out and drop my hands, I gaze at his intent expression with a broken smile.

"If I could go back to my homeland, someone would definitely be able to help me, I'm certain. I had… I _have_ very good friends there, that I would trust with my life. Some might be capable of overwhelming the restraints, others would research relentless for a way to free me, all the while protecting me from any… any harm." My voice breaks, the mixed emotions choking me.

As I try to compose myself, the others wait patiently, except Luffy, of course.

"But then we only need to go there and find your friends!" He says excitedly, perhaps not noticing my sad countenance. The others _have_ noticed, however, and some are shaking their head at the captain's obliviousness.

I swallow thickly before answering. "I can't, Luffy. I can't go back. I… I…" I gaze at them all feebly, grasping for words through the despair in my chest. "There is something I haven't told you about me. It's even more outlandish than the existence of magic, and I have no way of proving it to you."

Taking a deep, nervous breath, I blurt it out before my courage runs out. "I'mfromanotherworld."

"What?!"

"I didn't catch that, what did she say?"

"Can you please repeat that?"

"I am from another world." I speak again, looking down at the table. When the silence stretches too long, I look up. The different bewildered expressions on their frozen faces are priceless. Even through my nervousness, the wide-eyes and dropped jaws and the furrowed-brows and narrowly opened-lips bring a breathless little laugh out of me.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yayy! \o/ I love to make those! 0.0 I mean…I am terribly sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. :|

Some exciting information this time! Hope you guys liked it! I cut it a little shorter there because a lot more information is coming, and that seemed like a nice place to stop. Do you guys want to know (finally) how Sage got to the One Piece world? And who the mysterious betrayer was? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out! :D

 _Anyone willing to take a guess on who the betrayer was and the reason behind it? Anyone who gets it right wins a sneak peek into next chapter! ^^_

Don't you want to Review? Even a little 'I liked it', 'Update soon' or 'Damn you, leaving cliffhangers!' are very much appreciated and bring a smile to my face and a skip to my step.

*Yes, I meant six (You will find out soon enough!)

*The potion is so obscure because I made it up. XD

The spells information, for those who don't know or are a little rusty: ( _harrypotter wikia )_

 _Lumos: Wand-lighting charm,_

 _Wingardium Leviosa: Floating charm,_

 _Alohomora: Unlocking charm,_

 _Rictusempra: Tickling charm,_

 _Colovaria: Color Change charm,_

 _Locomotor Wibbly: Jelly-Legs curse,_

 _Incendio: Fire-making spell,_

 _Aguamenti: Water-making spell,_

 _Episkey: Minor Healing spell,_

 _Reparo: Mending charm,_

 _Accio: Summoning charm,_

 _Protego: Simplest shielding charm,_

 _Expelliarmus: Disarming charm,_

 _Stupefy: Stunning spell,_

 _Incarcerous: Ties something or someone with rope,_

 _Reducto: Curse that breaks or even disintegrates objects,_

 _Repello Inimicum: Disintegrates enemies crossing its line,_

 _Vulnera Sanentur: Causes wounds and gashes to heal and any blood to return to the victim,_

 _Protego Totalum: Casts a shielding charm over a small area that stops anything from passing through it._

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to Opinr, darkworkangel, Stormbringer117, Theta-McBride, Bloody Gale Reaper, Neko Neko no Mi, Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, NatRipper, 917brat, PokemonNarutoLover and Black-Bloodend for reviewing.

Thanks BetterWithThree101 for betaing.

Thank you for reading


	16. Chapter 16

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 16

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Another… Another _world_?"

"Wha… What do you _mean_ , Sage-san? I don't _understand_." Chopper questions, completely confused.

"That's exactly what I meant, Chopper-kun. I come from another world." I confirm, but by their still confused expression, I realize the problem is more than just incredulousness. They have probably never heard of theories on Multiverse and Parallel Universes*. Robin seems to be the only one with an inkling about what I mean. On Earth, this kind of speculation was common, if most times reserved to physicists and science fiction in the muggle world, and to the more academic in the wizarding world. I sigh. I'm not really an expert on the subject, but it seems I would have to explain the little I know about it.

"Imagine that this universe we are in right now, is not the only one that exists. Imagine that there are an infinite number of universes coexisting. They are called Parallel Universes. We can't see any of the others for reasons too complicated to explain, and this Theory had never been confirmed before that I know of, but now I'm living proof of its accuracy.

One of this theory's lines believes that a universe exists for every possibility imaginable and calculable. And in some of those universes there are worlds similar enough to this one, but with something different. For example, a world might exist where every person is colored purple, or another where everyone can fly, or another where someone made a different choice and caused the world to explode. There might even be one where the only difference is that Luffy is a girl instead of a boy!"

I noticed that most of them were finding my explanation difficult to understand, and Luffy, I could see, was spacing out completely. However, with my last sentence everyone gives a small laugh. A little chuckle escaping even me at the captain's odd face at that prospect. They seem a little disoriented with the idea of other worlds, but I suppose it is much more to do with the incredible possibility of it than to a complete nonunderstanding of the concept.

I wait a little while before continuing, finally starting on my personal situation. "Where I'm from, there is a lot more land, with _islands_ so big it would take months to cross on foot, where millions, _billions_ of people live.

With lands so vast, people have less of a need to sail, and there are other ways of crossing the oceans. Also, the technology is very different, as well as some of the animals and plants. Devil Fruits don't exist and other supernatural things are considered legends and children's stories by most of the population.

As I said before, my people, the magical people, hide our existence from the non-magicals, but we are many, numbered in the hundred thousands, spread all around the world. We have our own government, laws, law keepers, hospitals, schools, villages, transportation, everything. Even… Even scientists." I pause, my mind running away from me, and my heart speeding up.

"The scientists that work for the government are called… _Unspeakables_. They experiment with all kinds of things, from magic to animals, plants, objects, and even…" A knot of anguish in my throat stops my next words. I swallow thickly, unable to continue. Robin's hand touching my own startles me. As I look at her, I can see she has already guessed what I'm about to say. After a fortifying stuttered breath, I continue.

"Sometimes, they even experiment on people, though it's not widely known. I… For more than one reason, I was made one of their test subjects. They…" Gasps interrupt me, and then the outraged screaming begins.

"What?! They were _experimenting_ on you!?"

"Those bastards! How _dare_ they!"

"How could they _do_ that? Doesn't your government have laws against such a thing?"

"I'll find them and kick their _shitty_ asses for hurting a lady!"

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" Nami yells. "That's in the past. We can't do anything about it right now, _even though_ _I would like nothing more than to find those pricks and…"_ Her irate swearing grows quieter with every angry word and threat, until she is just barely moving her lips, her clenched hands angrily trembling atop the table.

"Let's hear what Sage has to say." Robin states calmly, though I could see a dangerous glint in her eyes that promised dire pain if she were to ever find one of the people who hurt me.

"Yes. Please, calm down everyone." I plead, even though their anger in my stead is heartwarming in their care for me.

After they calmed down enough to at least be quiet, I start again. "Please, let me tell you my story without interruptions, otherwise I don't think I'll be able to finish." I implore, as I look from one face to another. "The Unspeakables… They wanted to experiment on me, but they knew I was too powerful to be contained while retaining my full power. One of my frie… One of my _friends_ betrayed me, drugging me, making me immobile and disoriented. After that, it was easy for the Unspeakables to put these restraints on me." As the others murmur angrily among themselves, I remember that day so long ago and the circumstances that led to it. That was something I would never forget.

 _Ever since I met Ron's little sister, it was strange to be around her. In the beginning, her immature crush on the concept of the Girl-Who-Lived was very confusing. After my second year, when we saved her from the diary, it only escalated. Eventually I got over it, ignoring her concealed looks of admiration, and managing to make her a close friend along with Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione. We all studied together, had fun together, fought together and shared our secrets. They all became as close as siblings to me. Or so I had thought._

 _By the end of my sixth year, before the war had explicitly began, our friendship turned a little sour. After the Animagus Revealing Potion, and because of my connection to my Animagus form, I started to have a strange feeling around her. I was never completely comfortable near her again. I even refused to tell the group what my animagus form actually was, citing the intention of surprising them when I finally transformed, when in truth I just didn't trust her with my secrets anymore, even though it was only subconsciously._

 _On Bill and Fleur's wedding day, shortly before Hermione, Ron and I were to start our search for the horcruxes, Ginny and I were alone in the kitchen. She surprised me when, without warning, she kissed me on the lips, holding my face and the back of my head, as I stood there frozen. Soon I recovered my wits and pushed her away, asking her what she was doing. In that moment she confessed that she had been in love with me for years and, noticing that I was planning to leave soon, decided that she didn't have any more time._

 _She became very confused and then incensed, when I, very awkwardly and apologetically, denied her romantic overture, explaining that I thought of her only as a sister, and that I had never felt that way about a girl before._

 _During the year on the run, I didn't have much time to think about her. However, after the final battle, she would avoid me most of the time, and when we were forced to be in the presence of one another the looks she would send me were not reassuring._

 _One day I received a letter from Mrs. Weasley inviting me for tea. When I got there, however, only Ginny was home. Against my better judgment and my screaming instincts, ignoring the dark glint I was now able to see in her soul but was still incapable of interpreting, and after much insisting and guilt tripping by the other girl, I decided to give her a chance and stayed for tea._

 _It was the worse decision of my life._

 _The tea was heavily drugged, and as my body became paralyzed, my mind foggy, and my magic unresponsive, she explained the reasoning behind her betrayal. Besides my_ suspicious _denial of her romantic approaches, I had apparently turned to the dark side._

 _She believed that the fact that I had been, or still was, Voldemort's living horcrux for years, sharing an intimate connection with a poisonous Dark Lord, must have corrupted me, tempting me to learn the Dark Arts. And she was certain that she had proof. The mysterious way I had survived Voldemort's killing curse, coming back from the dead, and the supposed ease with which I had defeated him, were her evidence towards my supposed proficiency in such arts._

 _She was completely delusional of course, especially considering that I had explained to all my close friends and family, including her, what had actually happened. The night of the final battle, I had gone to my death, hoping as I stood there in front of his killing curse, that my sacrifice would destroy one of his horcruxes, and help put an end to Voldemort's reign of terror. I didn't die, though, only the piece of his soul in my scar did._

 _In that moment, free of his tainted influence, I was finally able to connect completely with my animagus form. Taking strength and courage from it, gathering every last drop of determination that I had, I fought harder than I had ever fought before, and I defeated him at last. My friends were finally safe._

 _Ginny might have called it easy, probably because I was so confident during the fight, but his defeat was anything but. My confidence came from the calming realization that I would see this war to the end, even if I had to die in the process. It came from the understanding that death was not an enemy and that I would, if necessary, meet it without fear._

 _Somewhere in her mind, deep down, Ginny probably knew all of this. Her anger, her rejected infatuation and her broken pride, though, were completely preventing the truth from being acknowledged._

 _In the end, the poisoning was not her revenge. Soon, Unspeakables arrived and I could do nothing as they took me away from that house. Her look of pure righteous anger and smug satisfaction haunts me to this day, representing the cause of all the following pain._

As I come back from the memory and my vision focuses again on the present, I see the crew patiently waiting, their faces understanding. It takes a long moment for me to remember they were waiting for the rest of my story, and to recall where I stopped, but I soon continue.

"The Unspeakables ran tests on my body, my magic and my soul. They never found any evidence of my supposed use of the dark arts, but that only made them more interested in me. I am very lucky none of those tests, as far as I know, caused me permanent damage. After around a year with little to no results, except more questions, the experimentation tapered down. Even then, I was not released. I soon realized that they would never let me go, if only so I couldn't retaliate their treatment.

The following months I spent in almost complete isolation in a constantly watched and heavily warded cell, where the only contact I had was when one of them would summon me for a new round of testing.

That day, more than two years after they bound me, one of them took me from my cell. He wanted me to try to activate a new magical artifact for him; what looked like a standing mirror that didn't reflect anything. He didn't even know what it was supposed to do, none of them had had any results from testing it. But my magic had always been unique, so I was made to touch it. After I resisted, he grabbed my wrist and forced my hand to its surface. The moment my skin made contact, we were whisked away.

The trip was painful and left me reeling, so much worse than a _Portkey_. We ended in the middle of a desert, no civilization in sight. While I gathered my wits and started to wonder about our location, the Unspeakable was babbling in excited chatter about the activation of the artifact, elated with his achievement. That is, until he decided to cast an identification spell. To go home we needed to know the coordinates of where we were. However, the spell was clearly malfunctioning and we didn't know why. That is, not until he cast several more spells, and after we saw the night sky with its completely different array of stars.

That spell was created with our Earth as a base line, with its stars, magnetic pole and ley lines as important factors in its calculations. _This_ was _not_ our Earth. Not _our_ world. After finding that out, the Unspeakable became a desperate ball of nerves. Our subsequent trip through the desert was not easy, even with his magic to help us. When we finally found civilization, days later, he was nearly out of his mind.

He didn't give a _damn_ about hiding his magic from the citizens and the rumors about us soon started. I was at his mercy as we tried to survive in the city, with no material means except the clothes on our backs and his wand. One day we were accosted by Crocodile and his men. He had heard about our _mysterious power_ and wanted us as his subordinates.

We didn't know anything about him then, but the Unspeakable was a proud man, who looked down on anyone without magic. He rudely refused the offer, and even attacked Crocodile's men. But when he tried to attack Crocodile himself, he was defeated so fast, he didn't even see it coming. Before he knew it, his wand was a pile of sand on the ground, and his supposed victim was ready to finish him off.

But then… _then_ the _idiot_ started to plead for his life and babble all about our powers, hoping to amaze Crocodile in order to be spared, even if to become someone's servant. Crocodile was very interested, mostly in me after the Unspeakable let slip that without his wand, he would take a while to do magic again. He would learn wandless magic just as I did, he said, though his voice was very uncertain. I guess that must have been the point where Crocodile realized how useless the irritating Unspeakable would be, especially when compared to me. To him, I was a much more powerful potential subordinate and a much more reasonable one, having being quietly, if warily, observing the whole proceedings so far.

Crocodile didn't wait long to kill the wizard after that. Even though I despaired at the thought of this world's only way out of the magical restraints being turned to sand right in front of me, I imagined, if only for a moment in my delusional mind, that maybe my life could become better from then on. Of course, that wasn't what happened. It only worsened and worsened, particularly when Crocodile found out that my powers were bound and that I would never give my loyalty to an evil murderer like him.

I suffered more than eight months in that hell." I look up at the others, realizing my face is wet with tears. Their faces also full of emotion.

"And then, you guys arrived, and though I resisted at first, wary of more pain, you gave me new hope. Hope of being free again. Hope of feeling that warmth only friendship could bring. You made me want to live again and I am very thankful, even if sometimes I complain about my situation. I realize now how stupid I have been, pitying myself and complaining. I am very sorry about complaining earlier. Even if I were to remain in these restraints for the rest of my life, as long as I have you all by my side, I'll be happy. Thank you for saving me. Again and again, you keep saving me. Thank you."

Gazing into their eyes, seeing their souls shining so bright in that moment, my chest warms more than ever. I am distracted from that when they all rush me, most giving me a hug. With awful memories so close to my mind, the unexpected action startles me badly, but eventually I relax, and start laughing and crying happily with them, feeling better than I have felt in a long, long time.

' _I am so lucky.'_

* * *

*Paraphrased and summarized from the article 'Theory of Parallel Universes' from the site _( dummies com )_

Phew! What a difficult and, at the same time, satisfying chapter to write. And also the longest so far. I hope you guys appreciate it! I even read a little about Parallel Universes just so I wouldn't talk _that_ much rubbish. I hope it was understandable and not too boring for you guys to read! ^^

Soo… What do you think? You finally know how Sage got to the One Piece World and also who was the hated betrayer. Did you like it? Where you disappointed? Had you guessed who it was? I, particularly, never liked Ginny much, so this was no hardship for me to write. What about her reasoning? Hum? A woman scorned and all that, or what? XD

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added this fic to a C2.

Thanks to The BlackSeaReaper, Opinr, Theta-Mcbride, Hikari Kaiya, Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle, 917brat, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, PokemonNarutoLover, NatRiper and Guest for reviewing.

Thanks to all 310 followers, 199 favorites, 124 reviews, and 13 communities who found an interest in this fic! :D

Thanks BetterWithThree101 for betaing.

Thank you for reading


	17. Chapter 17

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 17

That night, I volunteered to share the watch duty. When my turn arrived to guard Merry, I climbed up to the bird's nest, _'How ironic...'_ and settled down with a blanket.

The moon was _beautiful_. So big and bright. And the _stars_ … So many and so clear, shining up there in their unfamiliar constellations. I don't think I have ever seem a night sky so clear. Not even from Hogwarts' astronomy tower or the wild, uninhabited areas where we made camp while on the run.

This truly breathtaking sight together with the sea's gentle roiling waves soothing my mind and the playful breeze caressing my face and hair… _'It's heaven'_.

For the first time in a long time, I feel the desire to sing bubbling up from my soul. A familiar tune starts to play in my mind, brokenly at first but gathering strength. When I recognize it, my breath falters, my mind immediately going to the last time I sang it.

 _In the end of the second week in Crocodile's care, after incessant interrogation and painful persuasion, I was left alone in my cell. For the first time in this world I was alone with my wounds and thoughts. As the oppressing silence of the room increased with the passing days, the hunger and cold a form of torture of their own, my hopelessness grew. If in the depths of the Department of Mysteries I had a small hope of one day being found and rescued, now, in another world, that hope was dying a slow, painful death with the realization that help would never come._

 _Since I was little, but especially after my connection to my inner animal formed, singing to myself had being a personal comfort. Locked inside my cupboard, high up in my broom when the times became hard, or locked in a cramped cell in the DoM, singing would comfort me, center me, and ease my problems. In that moment, my favorite song waited to be called forth, its soothing lullaby-like quality exactly what I needed._

 _As I started whispering it, my voice hesitant, a tiny little smile tugged at my mouth. As my voice firmed, and the words started coming out clear and hopeful, my eyes closed in contentment. However, not even this small comfort faith allowed me, for I'm soon interrupted by a loud, slow clapping._

 _Startled out of my daze, I whirl around to the source of the noise. Crocodile is right there, just inside the room, his expression impressed, captivated and…_ and hungry. _Fear curls around my heart as he starts speaking._

" _Such a_ beautiful _voice. I had_ no _idea I had such an enchanting Song Bird in my possession."_

 _His hungry expression frightens me so much more than all the previous weeks' torture. The desire in his eyes as he looks up and down my body freezes the blood in my veins._

 _As He starts to advance towards my cage, reaching for his key, his dark baritone voice travels across the space, almost caressing my body, making my skin crawl. "How could I have neglected to notice how_ exceedingly enthralling _you are, my dear." My body trembles as he enters the cage. I back away with every step forward he takes, but soon there is nowhere to go._

" _You must forgive me such an appalling mistake. I promise I will make it up to you soon, my little Song Bird._ Soon _." As he grabs my arm in a vice like grip and caresses my cheek with his other hand, my frozen fear becomes terror, and I struggle with every drop of strength that I possess._

 _However, my struggles are futile. Even my magic's attempt at protecting me fail in front of his power to become sand._

 _That night was the first time he called me Song Bird, the first time he took me to his bed and the last time I sang._

As the tears run down my cheeks, my silent cries of despair choke me. I stand up and lean into the nest's railing, my wet face searching for the soothing cold breeze as I try to breathe.

' _That_ bastard _will take_ nothing _else from me!'_ I scream in my mind, clenching the railing tightly. _'I am_ free _now, and he has_ no _power over me!'_ I look to the sea, needing its calming effect more than ever as I breathe. _'I won't let him win!'_ I take a stuttering breath and force myself to start my favorite song.

" _So-Somewhere, o-over the rainbo-ow_

 _Way up hi-igh"_

My voice, choked by emotion, breaks on the words at first, but I don't stop. I knew if I stopped now, I would never sing again.

" _There's a la-and that I heard of_

 _Once in a lullaby-y_

 _._

 _Somewhere, over the rainbow_

 _Skies are blue_

 _And the dreams that you da-are to dream_

 _Really do come true"_

New tears come down my cheeks, but this time they are of satisfaction instead of despair. _'You will_ not _win, Crocodile!'_

" _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _And wake up where the clouds are far behind me"_

My voice, loud and clear now, with its sweet and long awaited comfort, echoes throughout the still night.

" _Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

 _Away above the chimney tops_

 _That's where you'll find me"_

The stars seem to twinkle in rhythm with the song, the waves a perfect accompaniment.

" _Somewhere, over the rainbow_

 _Blue birds fly_

 _Birds fly over the rainbow_

 _Why, then oh, why can't I?_

 _._

 _If happy little bluebirds fly_

 _Beyond the rainbow_

 _Why, oh, why can't I?"*_

Later, as I watch the sky brighten with the new day, the noises from inside the ship start. The newly familiar comforting noise putting a smile on my face.

As the first members of the crew come atop the deck, warmly greeting me, I can't help but think happily _'Why can't I?'_.

* * *

Later that day, after breakfast, I was seated beside Robin in the main deck, the little table in front of us full of papers and books.

The Unspeakable had cast an obscure and highly illegal translation spell over the two of us when we first found civilization so we would be able to communicate with the locals. The spell stole the knowledge of the language from several peoples' mind, appropriating with it even the smaller nuances of its numerous double meanings. However, it only imparted us with the complete understanding of the spoken language, not the written one.

When she found out I could read but a few words of the language, and not write at all, Robin set out to teach me. The strange mix of Japanese with the occasional English words* that was the common tongue spoken in this world was very interesting, but not easy to learn. I was still a long, long way from being fluent.

Anyway, it was a calm day, or as calm as any other in the Straw Hats' company. With the clear blue sky and peaceful ocean all around us, one wouldn't expect a whole ship to fall from the sky so suddenly.

But _that_ was _exactly_ what happened, generating a mad scramble for protection from falling debris and against Merry's wild movements caused by the created waves.

Other than Alabasta, the 'Pineapple Island', and some strange sea monsters along the way, this was the first concrete evidence I had seen of what the others had called the weirdest sea in the world.

After things have calmed, I can see that the rest of the crew were as bewildered by the happenings as I was. The befuddlement escalating even further when Nami exclaims over the Log Pose's new north, right up in the sky. Robin's subsequent explanations and assertions bringing an even more dream like feeling to the present. _'A Sky Island?! A floating sea?! How is that possible?!'_ Even to my Wizarding World skewed vision, this was crazy.

Thankfully, the captain's rapid and enthusiastic orders to set sail to the dubious island are artfully counteracted by our cautious navigator. In search for more information, the archeologist examines a fallen skeleton while Luffy and Usopp imprudently investigate the sinking ship. The information gathered is exciting, though not all that useful. The name of the two hundred year old ship and a map of the hypothetical Skypea only stimulate Luffy's curiosity.

To collect more information, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy dive down to the, by then, sunken ship, with the help of some hastily made diving equipment. While they are there, a funny looking ship, at least three times bigger than Merry, approaches with a march-like chant. Its captain's monkey-like appearance explains the ship's figurehead.

They say they have come to claim what they see as their territory, the newly sunken ship, and are prepared to salvage it. We become very apprehensive then, as we are essentially usurping their work. However, the other ship's captain, Masira, is not very smart and doesn't realize what we are doing, even putting up a show for us as they start to work.

It's a little amusing, especially as I can see they are not bad people, just very driven. When our companions start making trouble, Masira himself dives into the water, worried about what could be hurting his crew.

That's when the trouble _really_ starts. A gigantic turtle-like animal takes the old ship into its mouth so suddenly, there is nothing we can do about it. My worry skyrockets as we see the air tubes previously supplying our friends are all leading to the monster's mouth.

' _I need to help them! If only I could apparate! Perhaps… Perhaps if I could manage a summoning spell strong enough I could bring them aboard!'_

Before I can act upon my thoughts, the sky turns dark as if the night had come early. Our uneasiness in face of that only increases as we notice the other crew's frantic fear, full of the knowledge of what is about to happen. As I turn back to the animal, gathering all my magic in preparation for the spell, the three missing Straw Hats suddenly jump aboard the Merry.

They are all well enough in their confusion, carrying sacks of what must be stuff from the ship, but before they can start to understand the situation, everyone notices huge dark figures in the horizon. _'Huge isn't a big enough adjective to describe them!'_ These figures put fear even in the turtle's heart, and it was gigantic, at least ten times the size of Masira's ship. The figures were _immense._ Humanoid in shape, more than 20 times the size of the turtle, they were nightmare inducing.

We are all frozen in terror. Not even a single idea passes through my mind on how to fight such an enemy. _'What can we do against something of that size?!'_

In the end, our instincts take over and we decide to flee in haste. All the guys start to row frantically away from the shapes, Merry never having sailed faster in my opinion. When we are far enough, even the sky turns back to normal, sunlight shining on our breathless and alarmed faces.

Nami soon becomes irate with the divers' rescued loot. Rusty swords, pans and cups, old plates and pots, and even an octopus, are all that could be found in the sunken ship. Nothing of worth for their search for information was discovered. Though, personally, it was very amusing watching Luffy have fun parading with a rusty full-body armor around the deck.

Sanji approaches me with a puppy-like look and moves to hand me something. "Here Sage-kyun*! I brought lovely seashells for my favorite girls!"

The seashells in his hands were four iridescent sea green of different sizes and shapes. There was a bigger clam-shaped one the size of my palm, a cockle-shaped one the size of a sickle and two smaller ones shaped like turrets. They remind me so much of Luna, for some reason, moisture gathers in the corner of my eyes. I take them into my hands, bring them closer to my chest and look up towards Sanji with a big smile.

"They are beautiful, Sanji-san! Thank you!"

He practically melts to the floor in that moment, but soon springs up and is jumping and twirling around the deck, yelling and swooning.

I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with them yet, but Luna's exotic jewelry comes to mind. _'Huum… Maybe I could…'_

"Alright! Set sail to Jayaaa!" Suddenly yells the captain enthusiastically. He appeared to have finished a discussion with Nami about the Eternal Pose Robin had stolen from Masira's ship.

"But if we go to Jaya, our Log Pose won't point to the Sky Island anymore!" Says Usopp uncertainly.

That brings Luffy up short. "Stop! We're not going to Jaya anymore! Set sail to the Sky Island!" He yells, as enthusiastically as before. I stifle a giggle at his one-track mind.

"Idiot! We don't know how to get there. We need more information!" Denies Nami. "We could go to Jaya to find it." She suggests nonchalantly.

"If we don't stay too long, the Log Pose won't adapt to the island's magnetic field and change course. We could stay only long enough to get the information and leave." Adds Robin.

"OK! I have decided! We are going to Jaya!" Concludes Luffy happily. As he continues, I can't stop my small laugh. "Onward to Jaya! Land of Meat!"

" _Stop dreaming Luffy!"_ Admonishes Nami, while I still silently laugh.

Later, I'm handed some _dango*_ sticks by Sanji as the others eat the _takoyaki*_ made from the poor octopus the guys had found. As I observe the others' enthusiasm, an excited smile graces my mouth.

' _It has been a long time since I was excited to be in a new adventure.'_ Going against the cynical part of me that was recently created by past experiences, I can't help but hope this adventure will have a lot of fun included and few grievances.

' _I shouldn't do that. With my luck that is as good as asking for trouble!'_

* * *

 _*Crocodile realized at that moment that there was another way for him to try to break her. Before anyone asks, Sage's voice had,_ in no way _, a sexual magical enthralling quality. Crocodile only took pleasure (even sexual) in possessing such a beautiful 'specimen'._

* _Somewhere Over the Rainbow,_ Wizard of Oz.

 _*This is what I could gather watching the anime and researching a little. If you notice, sometimes they speak words in English between the Japanese, and some written things are also in English, like wanted posters, newspapers headlines, and book titles. I suppose other languages could also be included to the mix, but they appear much less._

 _*I choose this form of address because it better fits Japanese customs and Sanji's mannerism. This was a suggestion of NatRiper, a kind reviewer who has a much larger knowledge about manga/anime world than I do and was kind enough to give her opinion._

 _Sanji uses_ –san _for Nami, with a cutsie twist sometimes of_ –swan _. The same goes for Robin,_ -chan _and_ –chwan _. NatRiper, my beta and I researched Japanese honorifics customs in the internet. We realize_ –chan _and_ –san _are more appropriate honorifics for a woman, but we have come to learn that_ –kun _can be used to refer to women in certain situations. Mostly, not counting work and school environment,_ -kun _is used to refer to girls and young women if they are considered close friends or family members. You can read more on the subject on_ (en . wikipedia wiki/ Japanese_honorifics#Kun) _That was my main, more detailed, source._

 _So, taking_ –kun _and adding a little twist, we get_ –kyun _, which I thought sounded nice and cute, and entirely Sanji-like. If anyone knows of any reason I shouldn't use this, or just doesn't like it, I would like to hear it, but I have to be honest and say unless it is a huge, world changing reason, I probably won't stop using it. XD_

 _*Dango_ (do I _really_ need to explain what _that_ is? Hahaha) is a Japanese dumpling and sweet made from mochiko (rice flour).

 _*T_ _akoyaki_ is a popular Japanese street food, made from grilled balls of seasoned batter with a small piece of octopus meat inside.

There! We found out why Crocodile called her Song Bird. What do you guys think?

I quite like that song, and found it very fitting for a person like Sage, who has dreamed of a better life almost continuously since she was very young. Also, its old enough that I could imagine Sage as a child hearing it and taking it to heart in her childish longing.

I imagine Sage singing that song with the heartfelt wistfulness from the original interpretation of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ in Wizard of Oz _( youtube . watch?t=17 &v=PSZxmZmBfnU ) _but with a voice close to Lisa Kelly's, in the Celtic Woman's _The Voice ( youtube . watch?v=SdFHGFkyew4 )._ (I hope you guys can understand what I mean). Links also on my profile.

I am still unsure if I will put more songs along the way (probably yes, plot allowing). I will love any and all song suggestions you have and will consider them carefully. The moments I am thinking I might use them in will be when there will be cheerfulness/delight/party and maybe in a moment of sorrow/helplessness/to comfort, to give strength. Any suggestions for those? Any suggestions for other moments/feelings?

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed (326!) or 'favorite'ed (212!) this fic or me.

Thanks to Theta-Mcbride, darkworkangel, HinaMaple, PokemonNarutoLover, The BlackSeaReaper, _Mysterious_ Guest ( **Please, guests, make up names for yourselves! Or I will! XD),** 917brat, Opinr, and ankaush for reviewing.

Thanks BetterWithThree101 for betaing.

Thank you for reading


	18. Chapter 18

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 18

As the ship entered the spring-like stable climate zone of the island, Sanji was finishing accounting the supply stock, noting what needed buying. Usually it was a boring, if important job. However, this time it was anything but boring. This time, dear Sage-kyun had volunteered to help him, and her presence could transform any dull task into a delight.

Even more wondrous was her interest in the culinary arts. Though not an expert chef, she seemed to have quite a grasp of ingredient preparation and a splendid repertoire of recipes. Most were very interesting, especially being from another world and unheard of in this one. For someone so young and not a chef, she was quite impressive. _'Ai ai… What a precious flower!'_

"Sage-kyun, your culinary prowess is delightful! If I might ask, where did you learn such skills?" He asks enthusiastically, continuing their conversation.

She pauses in her movements. The bottle of oil in her hand, on its way back to the shelve, stops mid-way as she turns to him. Sanji could see a small pained glint in her eyes as she stares at him, before her gaze lowers in thought. Her bottle-wielding hand continuing on its trajectory.

Though he is curious about her reply, he already regrets inquiring, if just thinking about it brought her pain. She takes a deep breath before answering.

"My parents died when I was a baby and I was sent to live with my mother's sister's family. They never liked me much because of my magic, so I had to work extra hard to earn my keep. I was made to cook, among other things, since I was tall enough to reach the counter with a stepladder. It wasn't fun to cook then, especially in the beginning when I was always being punished for my every mistake. I only started to have a little fun when I became proficient enough to choose the dinner menus. At least then I had some control."

As she pauses for a deep breath, his mind is running wild. _'They made a child_ that young _cook?! And as_ punishment _?! And as if that wasn't bad enough, it was a punishment for having magic, something she was_ born _with?! What despicable beings! If I ever get my hands on them, I will have my revenge in sweet Sage-kun's name.'_

"Later, after my first year at the boarding school, I stayed for some time at my friend's house, where I met his mother. She was… _she is_ an incredible woman. She took me in, treating me almost like a daughter, giving me hugs, homemade sweaters and teaching me to cook. I had such a great time cooking with her. I used to hate to cook before I met her, but she made it fun and showed me how wonderful and satisfying cooking for those you love could be. I'm very thankful to her." She pauses, biting her lower lip in a beautifully sad expression, her grief evident. " _I miss her_." She finally says, in a barely there whisper.

Sanji almost blurs in his rush to go to her side. Her sadness fills him with a desperate need to help and take it away from her. His mind scrambles to think of a solution. _'I would do_ anything _to take that sorrow away from her eyes!_ Anything! _Though even now her beauty enchants me, I would much rather see the incomparable sight of her face painted with a smile and her laugh lighting the whole world around her.'_

He gently takes her hands into his. "I have an idea, Sage-kun. In her memory, we could cook something she taught you! What better way to repay her kindness and show your thankfulness to her teachings, than to cook? Hum?" He says, trying to instigate some positive reaction out of her.

Sage-kun looks at him with such a thankful expression, his legs feel like they turned to jelly. "Really, Sanji-san? That's a great idea! Could I really cook something in your kitchen?" Her enthusiastic smile could have melted even the hardest of metals with the warmth it brings as she looks into his eyes.

"But of course, my Sage-flower! You can use my kitchen anytime you want!"

"This is _wonderful_! I even know what I am going to make!" She says, gripping his hands in her eagerness. "The first recipe she ever taught me and my favorite sweet: Treacle Tart*! You guys will love it!" She enthuses, starting to drag him in the direction of the stored ingredients.

' _What a lovely sight! Her emerald eyes shine so bright in her excitement! Sage-kyun! But…'_

"What is Treacle Tart, Sage-kun? I don't think I have heard about it before."

She stops looking through the shelves and looks at him. "Treacle Tart is a common dessert from my homeland. It's a pie made with a shortcrust pastry, with a thick filling made of golden syrup, breadcrumbs, and lemon. It's simple but delicious!"

A frown appears on Sanji's face. "What exactly is golden syrup, Sage-kun?"

Her face turns concerned as she realizes there might be a problem in their endeavor. "Golden syrup or light treacle is a thick, amber-colored sugar syrup, made in the process of refining sugar cane or sugar beet juice. Molasses is a similar, but darker and slightly bitterer syrup."

"Ah! _Tōmitsu*!_ I know what you mean now. I'm terribly sorry, my dear, but we don't have any in storage. It's not something I regularly use." His heart clenches as her face falls. He rushes to reassure her. "But don't worry, Sage-kun, we can get some as soon as we arrive at Jaya, while we shop for our supplies."

Her smile is back full force. Her sincere _"Thank you!"s_ are music to his ears. _'I have a date with Sage-kyun! A daaate!'*_ His overjoyed thoughts are interrupted, however, as they feel Merry stopping.

"The Island!" She exclaims excitedly. "Wait! I can't go out like this." She suddenly worries, looking down at her denim shorts and flowered top*. _'What's wrong with that? She looks fine!'_

"I need to change into some clothes that hide my restraints and scars from view. I don't want strangers to see them." She explains unhappily, before running off to the girl's shared room.

' _Urgh… How I wish to be able to take those restraints from her. To let her be herself unhindered…'_

As he waits for her, he finishes the supply accounting. There is not much they need to buy. Mostly meat and some fresh vegetables. It has been an interesting challenge providing Sage-kun with all the necessary nutrients for her weight gain with her vegetarian diet. _'Luckily, she loves sweets.'_ He thinks, with hearts in his eyes.

While writing the last item on the list, he hears her light footsteps. As he turns in her direction, he sighs, enraptured. She looks amazing in a floor length black dress that covers her feet, an open denim jacket that covers her wrists, and a cream-colored scarf around her neck. It's clear her clothing* was cleverly picked to hide her restrains. And her new, clearly favored, hairstyle is _so kawaii._ Even though she has been wearing the same style for the last few days, he can't help but admire it. The messy sideways braid* was perfect for her beautifully curly hair. _'Ah… I can't believe I have a date in town with this dazzling lady!'_ He sighs again, practically swaying in place.

"I'm ready to go, Sanji-san!"

"Let us go then, my flower." He motions for her to go ahead of him out the door.

As they reach the main deck and look out the railings, they can see Zoro, Luffy and Nami-san walking through the street a little ways ahead. Usopp and Chopper are staying on the ship, it seems, and Robin-chan is nowhere in sight.

He moves to step out of the ship first, as to help Sage-kun jump down the almost eight feet difference to the dock, but the last two crewmembers try to stop him.

"You can't go! What if the ship is attacked?! We'll need your help!" Cries Usopp fearfully, holding onto Sanji's shoulders.

He disentangles himself from the crying man in disgust, and answers forcefully. "Sage-kun and I are going grocery shopping. We need supplies, and we don't know how long we will stay on this island. We'll be back soon enough." He finishes, jumping down to the docks, and turning around with extended arms to catch his sweet companion. _Except…_

Without any difficulty at all and almost without a sound, she jumps down effortlessly and lands right beside him. _'Aaah…'_ Her dress billowing around her… her hair swaying in the wind… her face lighting up in a delighted grin as she almost floats down… _'I don't think I can walk right now… My legs feel like pudding.'_

After landing, she lets out a thrilled little laugh, going with the momentum and walking a little ahead. She turns to him with a carefree smile and he rushes to her side like a lost puppy.

They walk side by side for a while. The town is very rough, he soon notices, with what seems to be pirates, riffraff and drunks walking the streets. Sanji checks to see if the money Nami-san gave him for the supplies was still secure in his pants' left front pocket, and turns to check on Sage-kun.

She is walking very carefully, cagily looking around them with wide eyes, her cheerful demeanor completely gone as her hands tug anxiously at her jacket's cuff. He grows concerned. _'What is the matter…?'_

Before he can question her, however, a large group of men approaches, coming from the opposite direction from them. They laugh obnoxiously as they converse, and pass right through the middle of the street, pushing the two of them apart and to different sides of the road.

Sanji angrily watches as the ones closest to Sage-kun look at her hungrily, one of them even whistling appreciatively. _'How dare they!'_ He wants more than anything to kick them to an inch from death, but the look on her face stops him, his priorities reasserting themselves.

Her face is frozen in a look of utter terror. She stares at them with wide eyes, clenched fists and a slightly hunched back as she slowly starts to tremble. As the group gets further away, she turns to him.

" _San-Sanji..._ " She whispers breathlessly, her desperation clear even though he can hardly hear her. Her hand rises in his direction beseechingly.

"Sage-flower! Are you alright?" He asks, as he reaches her side and takes the extended hand into his own. _'How dare they reduce her to this state! I should kill them!'_

"Sanji… There are… There are so many peo-people… I… I…" Sage stutters fearfully, looking close to hyperventilating.

' _Damn it! I am so_ stupid _! How could I not have realized it before! She must be feeling so overwhelmed! This is the first time she has been to such a crowded place since we freed her. After three years of what amounts to solitary prison, she is suddenly thrust into this swarming town, full of creepy characters!'_

"My dear, I am so sorry I brought you to this horrible town." He starts earnestly. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, ok? I will protect you!" He tries to soothe. "Perhaps we should head back to the ship. This town might be too much for a first outing…"

"No, no… I… I will be alright! I just… I just need a mi-minute." She affirms, holding his hand tightly and looking up at him desperately.

Sage-kun surprises him, then, by letting go of his hand, and hesitantly approaching him, slowly moving a hand to hold his suit as she slowly lies her head against his chest.

For a moment he doesn't know what to do, barely daring to breath. She has gotten better since she became one of them, startling less and less when they touch her, but he had never seen her initiate contact like this before. He is afraid to hug her back unless he frightens her more. But then he feels her trembling body and can do nothing but try to sooth her. His arms encircle her back slowly, until he is tenderly holding her.

Any other time and he would be rejoicing in having such a beautiful lady in his arms. But he takes no pleasure out of this moment. She is so scared, and all he can do is remember what she went through to need his comfort right now.

After a while, Sage-kun's trembling subsides and her breathing goes back to normal. She makes to get out of his embrace and he regretfully lets her go. Looking up at him embarrassedly, she gives him a tremulous smile.

"Thank you, Sanji-san. I… I needed that. It was just so many people… I don't know what happened. I guess I'm not used to that anymore."

"It's perfectly understandable, Sage-kun. And it was no trouble at all. Any time you need a hug or want to cuddle, count me in!"

For some reason she finds the last sentence funny, but her small laugh is very cute and relieves him. It is proof that she is a little more relaxed now.

"If you want, I can take you back to the ship, and then I will shop on my own. That way you don't have to handle this town and its people anymore."

Her expression becomes even calmer at that. He expects she will be much more reassured when she is safely back aboard the ship. However, Sage-kun surprises him again.

"I can't go back now, Sanji-san. If I let a little discomfort like this stop me from interacting with the world and doing what I want, the people who hurt me would win. And I'm very determined to not let them win." She finishes with a resolute grin.

' _I can't believe how resilient she is. Just like the flower she is named after.'_ He thinks, as she takes his hand, and pulls him down the street. _'So resilient.'_

* * *

* Treacle Tart – from the site _( en . wikipedia wiki/Treacle_tart )_.

* _Tōmitsu – Molasses. (Crude translation made with Google Translator's help.)_

*Rebember this is Sanji's POV and not everything he thinks is actually reality. X)

* Sage's looks: (don't forget to take out he spaces) (Links also on my profile.)

Her clothes before changing: _( cdn10. lbstatic. nu/files/looks/large/2012/06/05/2260569_Collage. jpg?1338938209 )_

Her clothes for her visit to the town: _( 4. bp. blogspot ._ _com /_ _-q_LKou10Mdw/VCS_Y4YoGsI/AAAAAAAAGrk/47pHiGf6NPo/s1600/DSC_2114 .jpg )_

Her hairstyle, that I plan to be her regular one from now on: _( 1. bp. blogspot ._ _com /_ _-tAec6LjdjGs/T5zdCHpAx6I/AAAAAAAAAJs/kSfQwm92sRU/s1600/Messy-Braid-Hairstyles-2011- .jpg )_

I had to cut the chapter in half, it got very big, compared to the normal length. What did you guys think of Sanji's POV? I had such fun writing it! Next chapter the POV continues.

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me.

Thanks to The BlackSeaReaper, Theta-Mcbride, Opinr, PokemonNarutoLover, Yugilee123, ZabuzasGirl, Fancy Lala and Guest for reviewing.

Thanks BetterWithThree101 for betaing.

Thank you for reading


	19. Chapter 19

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 19

The two of them are soon entering the market part of the town, visiting the food stands with careful eyes in search of the best quality goods. His companion is still wary of some of the people in the streets and very hesitant to talk with strangers, however, she is soon asking for the best ingredients and haggling with the owners of the stands animatedly. _'How her eyes seem to glow in this fierce, but good-natured battle of wits with them! Aah…! Breathtaking!'_

When they find a stand that sells the coveted _golden syrup,_ her eyes positively sparkle in delight. Even the vendor is charmed by her enthusiasm and gives them a very good price.

Sanji is momentarily distracted by their last stop, the fisher's stand. With a beautiful variety of fish, all fresh and of good sizes, he is soon eagerly discussing the prices with the salesman. He can't wait to make his renowned _Karei no karaage*_ with all the accompanying dishes. The crew would love it. _'And of course, I can't forget to cook a little special treat for Sage-kun too. Perhaps some of his_ Special Vegetable Tempura _would be appropriate.'_ Sanji thinks, as he takes the fishes he bought from the vendor and turns in search of the girl.

She is much farther from him than he thought. In his eagerness, he failed to notice that she was no longer beside him.

As he moves to her side, he realizes something is wrong again. _'Is she having another anxiety attack? She was doing so well!'_

Sage-kun is white as a sheet, her hands so tightly clenched by her sides that they are trembling. And her expression… He can't quite identify all of the emotions, there are so many running wild in her eyes, but three of them are very clear. Anger, disgust and fear. His heart clenches seeing that. _'What could be making her feel that?!'_

As he follows her line of sight, he sees a big man sitting on the floor, leaning against a building across the street. He is eating from a pile of pies and drinking deeply from a bottle of rum.* Sanji doesn't understand what could possibly be making Sage-kun so agitated. The man might be somewhat creepy, but so were several others they had seen around the town that day.

"What's wrong, Sage-kun? Why are you so troubled?" He inquires, slowly moving to touch her hand. That seemed to have helped her earlier.

She doesn't seem to have noticed him, so focused is she on the man across the street. Sage-kun mustn't have heard him either, but at the first touch of his hand on hers she flinches violently away from him, turning her startled gaze to the cook.

" _Sanji?_ " She asks, disoriented.

"What's wrong, Sage-flower? You were so focused on that man across the street, that I was concerned. What is the matter?" He questions, slowly and gently taking her hand again. This time she only flinches minutely, allowing the touch.

"I… _That man_ …" She starts, turning her eyes back across the street. Her voice lowers in her anger. "That man is… is so very _dangerous_. I… There is an _unmeasurable_ _darkness_ inside of him, so unnatural and _evil_. His very nature angers me and _fills me_ with disgust. I hope we never have to face him in a fight, but at the same time… at the same time, I wish with everything that I am that I could _end_ his foul existence forever!" She finishes with a growl, her face furrowed and eyes sparkling in fury.

That is _very_ concerning. He can't see what she is apparently sensing, however, he can't help but believe her judgment. He had never seen her angry before. _'He had never seem her angry before… Ah… So dazzling! Her fiery eyes, furrowed brows and righteous tone of voice… Gaaah… Sage-kyun!'_

' _Focus, you_ idiot _! You must calm her down and guarantee her safety. You will have time to appreciate her beauty later!'_ He admonishes himself mentally.

"Sage-kun. If what you are saying is true, and I do trust your judgment, we must get out of here and back to the Merry immediately, before he notices our attention is on him and takes offence. I might be a _strong_ and brave man, but I see no reason to find out how powerful he truly is right now." He says seriously, discretely looking back at the man through his bangs while lighting a cigarette.

Sage-kun finally snaps out of her anger, letting out a strong breath, turning to him and nodding in acceptance. She turns to go and he quickly steps up to her side, but not before taking a last look at the mysterious man. _'I will be sure to remember that face.'_

As they move, visiting a new street of the town in their path to the docks, his companion calms down further, starting to enjoy the sights again. ' _Though_ …' He can see she still looks warily at almost everyone on their way, and knows she will only be completely relaxed when they are finally back on the ship.

Approaching the Merry, they can see the others are already back from their own trip, all conversing on the main deck.

He sticks his free hand out to Sage-kun, intent on helping her climb the now placed stairs to the ship, but again, she does not need it. This time he was able to see clearly how little effort she spent to make the jump to the main deck, bypassing the stairs entirely, and smiles admiringly at her figure as it lands lightly on the railing.

"Finally! We were worried about the two of you!" Says his lovely Nami-swan, looking them up and down. "These two were in a fight at a bar with some hotshots from the town, and we worried they might have taken it out on you two if they found out you're from the same crew." She finishes, pointing at Luffy and Zoro, who were sitting on the floor while Chopper cleans their wounds.

Sage-kyun rushes to the two injured, one at a time, touching their faces and arms to check their injuries. _'She looks so_ cute _in her concern!'_

He almost laughs at the expression on that _Marimo_ 's face. His annoyed frown and the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks, as she examines the cut above his eyebrow, would have being very amusing, however, Sanji can feel only jealously as she turns Zoro's head this way and that with a gentle hand on his cheek. _'Lucky shit-head!'_ He thinks with a scowl.

She lightly touches the deeper cut and after a moment of concentration, a small, slow flash of light appears, and as it disappears so does the cut, with nary a mark as proof of its previous existence. Sanji is still so fascinated with her magic usage, he almost exclaims out loud. _'She is so otherworldly!'_ He thinks with a sigh.

As she moves to touch another cut on his arm, Zoro gestures negatively, moving away from her. "Don't bother expending your magic with such a little cut. It will heal quickly."

' _It seems the brute can act considerately sometimes! I'm astonished! Though, he could have been more grateful to her.'_

"Me next, Sage-san! Me next!" Their captain exclaims enthusiastically, always hyper to see any kind of magic use or even be its target.

Sage turns to the captain with a small smile, and proceeds to examine the small wounds cleaned by Chopper. As she touches his cheeks, Luffy observes her face attentively, his grin probably aggravating the cuts there. With every magic performance and every cut healed, he lets out a _whoop_ of joy.

As the girl moves to the fourth wound with a deep breath and drops of perspiration on her brow, the captain stops her hand with his own, a wide grin on his face. "It's alright, Sage-san! The rest are only scratches!"

She blinks cutely before agreeing with a smile. At that moment, Robin-chwan arrives, wearing an exquisite new outfit.

"Welcome Robin-chwaaan! Are you alright? How was your trip? Would you like something to eat? Or maybe you would like for me to draw you a bath?" Sanji exclaims eagerly. He is sadly ignored, though.

"Robin! You went out too?" Luffy asks stupidly.

"Yes. I went shopping for clothes and to look for information on the Sky Island."

" _You!_ It is all _your_ fault! I was _ridiculed_ by _everyone_ at the bar the _minute_ I asked about that _damned_ _Sky Island_! You were the one to tell us about it. It better exist or I'm going to throw you off of this ship!" Nami-san screams, incensed, pointing accusingly at the archeologist.

The others are all wary of the angry navigator, but to Sanji she looks absolutely _gorgeous_ in her fury. Robin-chwan doesn't seem to mind, anyway. As always, she keeps her cool, foregoing answering. Passing a map of Jaya to the captain, she explains that they are in the town called Mock Town and of an exiled man that lives on the other side of the island. Apparently, his name is Montblanc Cricket, and the cause of the banishment was his talk about his dreams.

With that important information, _'Robin-chwan is so crafty in information gathering!'_ they decide to head to the other side of the island and meet this man. He might listen to their crazy questions about the Sky Island without mocking.

On their way there, Sanji decides to prepare lunch as planned, with his _Karei no karaage_ and his _Special Vegetable Tempura_. And of course, Sage-kun's lovely pie as dessert.

She is very careful about the proceedings, taking off her jacket and scarf, and tightly securing her hair to avoid having any falling. After washing her hands thoroughly, she starts explaining to him her dish's recipe and preparation. Sage-kyun is so kind in her instructions, not seeming to mind at all that she is showing him what he feels must be something akin to a family recipe.

Her gentle care in setting the crust dough in the pans and mixing the filling's ingredients is such an amazing thing to witness, he is left mesmerized. Especially when she starts distractedly humming a lovely tune while working. Her voice is just _amazing._

They end up making six big tarts, already well acquainted with the crew's appetite and, according to Sage-kun, adding to that her own huge craving for this particular dish.

Later, after everyone is more than satisfied with his savory dishes, it is time to try this new, literally otherworldly, dessert. They smell delicious, their rich sugary smell and their beautiful golden color making all their mouths salivate.

As the first bites reach mouths, a symphony of moans starts reverberating around the kitchen. He can't believe how _heavenly_ this tastes! It is so much better than what he imagined it would taste. And his expectations were already high, seeing as he was well capable of imagining a recipe's final taste after watching its preparation. He was already anticipating a very tasteful dessert. _'How can this taste so good?!'_ He screams in his mind, taking another bite and similarly moaning in delight.

Everyone is too busy eating to voice their appreciation by any other means besides moaning. As he turns to see the chef of this masterpiece, he can see her exultant face as she eats with gusto and observes everyone's reaction to the dish. Her eyes are shining in satisfaction as she sees them asking for seconds.

He can't help but ask, knowing there must be something in it that she kept to herself. "Sage-kyun! What is the secret ingredient? This tastes absolutely _divine_!"

She turns to him in surprise, but is soon smiling a mysterious grin. As she answers, her eyes seems to twinkle mischievously.

"I put one of the oldest magic of all in it, Sanji-san, it is the most important ingredient of everything that I cook." She pauses, seemingly for effect.

"What? What magic?"

"Why, Love, of course!*" She finishes with a sly grin that quickly turns into delighted contagious laughter.

* * *

* _Karei no karaage:_ Whole deep-fried Flounder

*That man is the same Luffy, Zoro and Nami met a little earlier in the bar and outside it. He is the pirate Blackbeard.

*Have you guys ever heard that love is the most important ingredient in any food? Well, I hear it a lot! XD Also, Love is one of the oldest magic of all, according to JK Rowling, isn't it? ^^ I will leave it to you, my dear readers, to decide if she actually used some kind of magic in it or not. ;)

Huumm. One of these days I want to try that Treacle Tart. I think I will never find it anywhere here in Brazil, so I better make it myself. I have the recipe now. Actually, I have several now, how am I supposed to know which one is the best? Any of you ever try to make it? Well, I doubt any of them will taste bad, (I just love molasses!) so I will probably just pick one with a nice picture. XD

Next chapter: Montblanc Cricket! ^^

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me.

Thanks to Theta-Mcbride, Lost-Lovegood, PokemonNarutoLover, The BlackSeaReaper, Opinr, Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle, Ekaitz, _Nameless_ Guest, Fancy Lala, Miraak Darklight, Kitsune's Den and ankaush for reviewing.

Thanks BetterWithThree101 for betaing.

Thank you for reading


	20. Chapter 20

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 20

On the way to meet Montblanc Cricket, they encounter another monkey-themed ship with a _weird_ captain named Shoujou, though _this_ man had an orangutan-like appearance. At first, his only interest was guarding his territory. However, when he heard they had come into conflict with his brother Masira, he became enraged and attacked their ship with a crazy sound attack.

They managed to escape only because Shoujou's attack also hit his own ship. _'What kind of idiot uses an attack like that?!'_ Merry suffered too though, _'the poor thing_.' Their already damaged ship, full of his amateur repairs, was looking even more pitiful now. Usopp feels terrible about it. Going Merry was a gift from Kaya, supposed to be cherished and taken care of. However, even though the others often help him patch up some of the damage, they don't seem to feel the same as him, always talking about buying another ship just because of these small problems. _'They're not really that small now, are they?'_ Usopp feels like crying.

That is, _most_ of the others don't feel the same. Luffy and Sage seem to understand Merry's value well. To the captain, the ship was a _nakama_ just as much as all the people in it. _'What a great captain!'_ Sage-san also had an irrefutable love for Merry, it was very clear in the way she treated it. Though, Usopp didn't understand why she was already so connected to the ship, as little more than a month had passed since she first stepped foot in it. But when questioned about it, Sage-san's words were heartwarming.

"Merry and all of you are my home now, Usopp. It's the first one I've ever had*, and I'll do everything I can to protect it. I only wish I could do more." _'I had never thought about it like that, but I guess she's right. We're each other's home...'_ Every time he remembers her words, his eyes fill with tears. ' _Manly tears, though!'_

Although neither of them had much skill in repairing, Luffy sometimes even causing more damage than fixing, _'damn him!',_ their care for Merry was evident. The witch even tried to use her limited powers in some of the worst problems, like the mast, but sadly, it did little but tire her, the extent of the damage too great.

Usopp is taken out of his reverie when he spies the first sign of what can be nothing else but their objective. _'Woah! What an awesome castle! So cool! This Montblanc Cricket must be rich!'_

' _Ahem! I mean… what a stupid trick!'_ He's not at all fooled by it. _'Not at all! Nah ahn!'_ The big, colorful castle in front of them, right at the edge of the land is _obviously_ just a façade meant to fool simple-minded people. With his _awesome_ observation skills, such a simple thing would never be able to trick him. _'Never!'_ He laughs embarrassedly.

As they disembark and observe from closer, they see it's only half of a small circular stone house, and that the castle is just a painted board cover.

No one was in the house according to a snooping Luffy. Outside, on top of a makeshift wooden table, they find a book about the fable of Norland, The Liar. To Usopp, it seemed a fine title and story, but as Nami continued to read it, the tale's tragic end was unraveled. The great explorer Montblanc Norland once declared to have found a great city made of gold, but when his king went to see it for himself, they found nothing. Norland was called a liar and executed, and his last words were about his belief that the city had sunk to the bottom of the sea. _'Poor guy. Even if he really_ was _lying, there was no need to execute him for it. What injustice!'_

For some reason, Nami looks pityingly at him as she finishes reading and even adds an outrageous phrase to it. "… And the great explorer died, without having ever become a brave warrior of the sea."

' _What is that supposed to mean?'_ He thinks indignantly. _'My lies were never_ that _bad!'_

As he starts to rebuke her words' implications, everyone is suddenly startled by yells. Luffy and Sage, who had been sitting at the edge of the land, fall to the ocean screaming. Almost at the same time, a man jumps out of the water, already on the offensive, saying something about them trying to steal his gold.

 _'Why do people always think that? We are pirates, but we have morals,_ damn it _!'_ He thinks, moving to dive in, uncertain if Sage would be able to save the captain by herself. However, the man takes out a gun, and starts shooting at both Sanji and him.

Luck saves them, though, for the man falls down on his own not long after, seemingly in pain.

At that moment, their two friends break the water surface very forcefully, with a big splash. _'Ufa, I was getting worried.'_

They gasp for air a couple of times, but to his dismay, soon submerge again, their expression panicky.

' _What…!? Sage! Luffy!'_

* * *

When Nami started reading the book, the crew moved closer to listen, some finding comfortable places to sit, others remaining standing. As I was passing by Luffy at that moment and didn't really care where I sat, I choose to sit down right there. The captain seemed very interested in some small bubbles coming out of the ocean close to the land, but I wanted to pay attention to the story, so I sat facing away from the water.

It was a sad story, though a weird fable if compared to most of the ones from my word, mostly because of the ending. That ending, where Norland laughs and says his last words, confuses the moral of the story a little, which I had thought was simply 'lying is bad and has consequences' and all that rot.

' _Perhaps it isn't just a fable, but a true story.'_ I think, as I realize the surname of the explorer and of the man we had come visit was the same. ' _Most stories have a basis of truth, don't they?'_ I wouldn't be surprised if Montblanc Cricket was the descendent of the story's protagonist. _'In that case, I must make sure to remember and remind the others that not all that is written in books is true._ People _write books, and people are_ always _biased.'_

As I listen to Usopp's indignant argument, I realize sitting facing away from the ocean was a _bad_ idea.

Before I can do anything but shout, something grabs me by my jacket and pulls me towards the water. In my panic, it takes a second to notice Luffy was also throw to the ocean, right on top of me, in fact. As I try to move, I can feel the heaviness of the metal cuffs as well as Luffy's own body, weighing me down.

The cuffs make it so hard to move my limbs that even if I knew how to swim and Luffy wasn't on top of me, I doubt I would have been able to get out of the water.

' _Why isn't he moving?!'_ I look to the side at his face beside my own, where it's almost resting on my shoulder. He is also looking at me, eyes wide in fear, his body immobile for some reason.

I look up towards the water surface. _'I must do something!'_

The first thing that comes to mind as we sink lower and lower, is the spell I used at the end of the Triwizard tournament's second task*. With great difficulty, I hold on tight to Luffy with my left arm, lift my right hand in the surface's direction and, gathering everything I can of my magic, scream in my mind _'ASCENDIO!'_

We are propelled upwards a lot slower than I remember from the last time, perhaps because I don't have enough magic for that, or perhaps Luffy's weight slowed us down, I am not sure. Our short trip is very disorienting, especially as such an expenditure of magic makes my vision blacken for a moment. We reach the surface with a big splash as the spell reaches its end, however, that is all we do. Unsettlingly, the spell's distinctive high jump out of the water doesn't happen.

As we gasp for air, I quickly notice another problem. My thin body's buoyancy is not enough to hold even my cuffed self above the surface, much less Luffy's leaden body.

We are soon sinking again. My leftover magic fluttering desperately for a solution and my heavy limbs only pulling me down, I can do nothing but stare at Luffy fearfully, as he gazes back at me worriedly. _'Are we going to die?'_ I think in that moment.

Before we can descend much further, something stops us. _'Usopp! Zoro!'_

Zoro passes my arm over his neck, while Usopp does the same to Luffy. We are soon breaking the water surface again, gasping for air, and then being deposited safely on the ground.

After this much magic use, exercise and the scare, I can barely move from my place laying on the grass. I hardly listen to Luffy as he explains what happened. Apparently, the bubbles were not a natural occurrence as I had though, but actually originated by a man that had been diving, and _he_ was the one to pull us into the water.

"Are you alright Sage-san?" Asks Chopper from besides said man. He is clearly divided between coming to check up on us or staying put.

"I am alright… Chooper-kun. Just tired. Don't worry about me." I try to reassure. It doesn't work all that well, as I can see he is still concerned, but it seems the man is in worst condition than us as the doctor doesn't come over.

From besides them, Zoro explains what had happened as he wrings water out of his shirt. The man was the owner of the house and he had fallen ill in the middle of the fight against the pirates.

Luffy was recuperating rather quickly, breathing much easier. As Chopper enters the house, taking his patient and the rest of the curious crew with him, the captain moves to stand up and follow, but sits down again after looking at me. I still didn't have enough energy to sit up so I am glad for his company. That spell must be more costly than my fourth year self knew.

"Thank you for helping me, Sage-san." He says with a sincere smile.

"I didn't help all that much. If it weren't for the others, we would have been done for." I rebuke morosely.

"Even so. You didn't let me go. That spell you used, it could have saved you if you had been alone, couldn't it?" His tone of voice is knowing as he looks at me, smiling gently.

"Well, I don't know if it could have saved me or not, but I wouldn't have done that! Of course I wouldn't let you go! Who do you think I am!? I take care of my friends!" I answer indignantly, even finding the strength to get up on my elbows to scowl at him properly.

At that, he only starts laughing at me. _'The nerve!'_

"I know, Sage-san. I just wanted to confirm it." His eyes are almost clenched shut with the force of his wild grin.

My cheeks redden in embarrassment at his words, but after a moment, I can't help but smile a little. _'Of course. Who did you think_ he _was, Sage? He knows exactly what being a_ nakama _truly means and trusts us to know it too.'_

He offers me a hand, and even though I don't think my legs can sustain me right then, I take it. He uses it to put my arm around his neck and pull me up. He had to hunch over a little, though, as I am almost five inches (12cm) smaller than him, being 5'2" (1.60m)*. As we walk towards the house, with him practically carrying more than half of my weight, I remember to ask:

"Why couldn't you move inside the water, Luffy-san?"

"Hum? _Oh_. People who eat a Devil Fruit can't swim. It's _awful_. I can't even gather enough strength to _move_. I never learnt how to swim before I ate it, anyway, so I probably wouldn't have been much help."

' _Oh. He can't swim_ at all _? Not even_ move _? How exactly has he survived so long on a ship? I suppose it was only by having very good friends.'_

"I never learnt to swim either, but I could float and tread water well enough before these cuffs. Now, they weight me down so much, I'm not sure I can stay above the surface by myself." I feel obliged to share.

By then we have arrived at the house. The man, who I suppose must be Montblanc Cricket, is resting in the bed, while the rest of the crew are spread around it.

As Luffy helps me over to a chair, we can hear Chopper's explanation about the man's illness. Apparently, it has something to do with diving too much without proper rest.

"Ah… A _mysterious_ sickness." Our captain wisely sums it up after Chopper's lengthy technical explanation. I almost laugh out loud.

Not long after that, the 'monkey' Captains suddenly appear, scaring us half to death _._ The two of them are friends with the sick man, and though initially worried about our intentions towards him, end up believing our good intentions, thankfully.

Later, the now confirmed Montblanc Cricket wakes up, and sincerely apologizes for his thoughtless actions. The stories he tells them after, about his ancestor, his own search for answers about the mysterious City of Gold and the disbelieved Sky Island are almost unbelievable.

 _'If I wasn't a witch, who studied in a magical school, met magical creatures, and travelled to another world, where giant monsters, Devil Fruits and falling ships exist, I probably wouldn't believe him.'_ I think mirthfully.

For some reason, he offers to help the Straw Hats achieve their goal, promising, with Masira and Shoujou's crews' aid, to fix and reinforce Merry, preparing it to survive the trip on the dangerous Knock Up Stream.

In commemoration of their new friendship with the self-entitled Saruyama Alliance and next day's upcoming trip to the Sky Island, the dinner that night turns into an impromptu party. However, it is later interrupted by their host's sudden recollection that they are wasting time they should be working on the ship and also, that they need a special bird to navigate south to the site of the Knock Up Stream event.

 _'I can't believe they forgot something like that!'_

As I follow the rest of the crew outside, a little slower than normal, I suppose, but still feeling loads better, I'm stopped by Zoro.

"You should stay here." He says.

"What do you get off by telling Sage-kun what to do, you _shitty-Marimo_!" Exclaims Sanji, in my defense.

"She is obviously still tired from using all that magic to save our _anchor_ of a captain."

" _What…!?_ " I try to interrupt.

"That is true. She should stay and rest, so tomorrow she is well again for our trip." Buts in Nami.

" _But I…!"_

"We don't need eight people to catch a damn bird." Reiterates Zoro.

"What if we need her magic tomorrow? She needs to be rested."

"She needs…"

"ALRIGHT! _Alright!_ I will _stay_. You guys are _right_. I spent more magic than I should have, and I could use some more rest. I trust you guys can catch a simple bird by yourselves…?" I finish with a grin, half questioningly, half challengingly.

"Hell Yeah!"

"You can count on us, Sage-san!"

As I watch them go, my grin slips from my face. I know they are right, and I'm still feeling weak, but it doesn't mean I have to like being reminded of how useless I am. _'Don't be stupid! If it were any one of them that had to stay behind, you wouldn't call_ them _useless, would you?!'_

Coming out of my pity party, I turn towards the shore as I notice movement. _'Whoa! What…?!'_

A big ship is approaching. It is so close already, I don't know how we didn't notice it before. As I observe it, an ominous feeling appears in my stomach. _'What now?'_

* * *

Is that a cliffhanger? It is, isn't it? Sorry about that! XD

*Hogwarts and the Burrow might have felt almost like a home to her, especially compared to Private Drive, but she didn't think of either of them as a true home. (At least in my opinion.)

*I am taking into account the movie in this. _Ascendio_ lifts the caster high into the air _( harrypotter wikia )_

*According to _( onepiece wikia )_ Luffy was 5'7½" (1.72 m) before the time skip.

Let me know what you guys think about the chapter! I love reviews!

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me, or added it to a C2.

Thanks to CloudyFluffles, Shadowsmage, PokemonNarutoLover, Arashi - IV of VI, Opinr, The BlackSeaReaper, Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle, Kitsune's Den, _Nameless_ Guest, Fancy Lala and Miraak Darklight for reviewing.

Thanks BetterWithThree101 for betaing.

Thank you for reading


	21. Chapter 21

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 21

"Oi! Girl!" I look at Cricket startled. "Get back inside! We will take care of them!"

"What?! But…!"

"Do as I say! This is none of your business!" He finishes forcefully.

He, Shoujou and Masira are standing side by side a little ahead, observing the approaching ship. Its flag and figurehead clearly state that it's a pirate ship.

I decide to do as he says, and get back inside the house and only come out once I know what these pirates want. ' _I will only interfere if they need help. No need to aggravate the situation by being reckless.'_ I learned that lesson the hard way _._

' _This is not good_.' Watching through a slit in the window's curtain, I can see a little of their soul as around a dozen of them disembark and start to talk. All of them had souls dark with greed, hatred and pride. The captain, self-entitled Hyena, was the worst of them, followed closely by his second in command. _'They definitely won't have good intentions in coming here.'_

They start to threaten and insult Cricket and the others, and their intentions soon become clear.

' _They want the_ gold _these three took almost_ ten years _of hard work to find?! How low can someone be?!'_

Now knowing what they want, my stomach sinks in dread as I come to the realization that this encounter will inevitably come to blows. Masira, Shoujou and Cricket will never let the pirates take that gold without a fight.

Options quickly start running through my mind. The first of them is so swiftly discarded that someone could say it was never even there in the first place. _'As if I would even think of obeying Cricket and stay inside the house as they are out there risking their lives!'_

I consider the second one for less than half a minute before it is made impractical when the fighting starts. By the time I would have been able to find the others in the forest and run all the way back, the dispute would be over, one way or another, and the help I went to find would be useless.

In the next few moments, my tight grip on the windowsill and nearby wall relaxes a little, as the fight seems to be going in our friends' favor. The subordinates are being defeated swiftly without much trouble, even the second in command with his hatchet. However, I notice that the leader still has a smirk on his face, full of smugness and condescension, and my gut twists anew in concern for the Saruyama Alliance.

I'm frozen by what I see next. The Hyena's lower legs somehow spiral on themselves, and then he is pressing down on them as if they are springs. I watch as he launches himself towards Masira using the propulsion he just gathered. The devastating blow into Masira's back makes blood come out of the man's mouth and drives him forward to the floor.

' _Merlin! Is that a Devil Fruit power?!'_

Using the falling man's head as a springboard, the Hyena launches himself again, this time towards Shoujou. The second brother is hit in the face by a punch in which all the strength of the pirate's momentum was focused, and is thrown away violently, ending in a painful roll on the ground.

The next attack is aimed at Cricket, but having had a little more warning, he dodges it. The Hyena continues to fly on and uses Merry's side to bounce back towards his original target. A big part of the ship is broken off in the collision, and even worse, this second attack is successful and Cricket falls down painfully.

I suddenly take in a huge breath, not having noticed I was holding it until now. All of that happened so fast, my frozen mind could do nothing but watch. Now, however, it felt like I was alive again, and my heart hammers in my chest, spreading adrenaline filled blood through all my limbs.

I'm moving before I notice it, running towards the door, fully intending on doing something, _anything_ , to help them. As I move to open the door, however, it is opened from the other side, and I come face to face with two of the subordinates.

I back down swiftly, my eyes running around the house for a way out. As their eyes change from wide in surprise to narrowed in determination as they shout and move forward to, no doubt, try to catch me, I dodge and wave out of their grabbing hands and run back to the window.

I jump through the curtain head first, and end falling to the grass covered ground outside in a roll. Years of running around in robes helping me immensely in avoiding tripping all over my long dress. _'Thank Merlin for the Wizarding World's outdated fashion sense!'_

I stand up from the crouch I finished the roll with, only to come face to chest with the blonde bastard himself. _'Shit!'_ I look up at his face as I try to back away from him, but behind me I can hear the voices of the two idiots that were inside the house. Looking around through the corner of my eyes, I see that I am now surrounded on either side as well. Anger bubbles inside my chest, though, as I also spy our three hosts on the floor behind him.

"What a pretty find the guys uncovered inside the house!" My fear at his compliment to my appearance is ignored in face of my anger. "Who are you?"

"None of your business!" I bit out through my teeth. Warily observing his smug expression change to anger, I notice too late. Before I can dodge, his second in command grabs my arm in a bruising grip, and drags me towards himself. I let out a hiss of pain at the harsh handling, and try to tug myself free, but it is useless. Even after a month of good food, I hadn't caught up to my old weight yet, and I was never a strong girl to begin with.

"You will show Bellamy some respect, _girl_ , or you will be _sorry_!" He yells at me. His face red in anger as he threatens me with his hatchet.

"Now, now, Sarkies, no need to rip off the girl's arm." Bellamy says reproachfully, while smirking in what I knew to be delight. He nods towards his subordinate, and I'm let go, though he pushes me forwards as he does it, closer to the blonde devil.

"You seem to have spunk, girl. I like that. However, you should show me some respect if you want to remain unharmed." I stare blankly at him, hiding both my fear and anger at his threat. "Now, think carefully how you will answer my next question if you know what is good for you." He pauses, to see if I understood, I think, however, I'm wrong. He reaches forward swiftly, and takes a tight hold of my scarf, bringing my face closer to his before continuing speaking. "Where is the gold?"

My heart feels like it is in my throat in my fear. I don't know what to do and my mind is drawing a blank in my disgust of being so close to him. Before I can think of an answer, someone buts in on our conversation.

"She doesn't know where it is, she is just a guest." Cricket says, getting up off the floor and dusting his pants nonchalantly. "If you want to know, you will have to ask me, you _spineless_ little _shit."_

Being so close to the Hyena, I can see his expressions clearly. His face contorts in fury and his eyes sparkles dangerously as he opens his mouth and lets out a bellow of rage. It doesn't give me any warning though, when he suddenly decides to forcefully throw me to the side before turning around towards Cricket and the two brothers.

I land meters away, dizzy from the jarring contact with the ground. When I finally look up, it is to the sight of an all-out fight, which doesn't look good for our side from what I'm seeing.

' _I need to help them!'_

' _What can I do?! They are so many!'_

' _That didn't stop the Saruyama Alliance before, though! They were easily defeating the brunt of this pirate crew before Bellamy interfered!'_

' _That is it! I should focus all my strength in taking down the captain! If he is incapacitated, they would be able to take care of the rest!'_

' _And to stop the leader…'_ A list of spells appears in my head, each discarded as quickly as they come, for some reason or other, be it high power requirement, uselessness against this adversary's specific powers or whether or not it would incapacitate him for certain. _'If only I had enough power for a_ Stupefy, _it would be so simple!'_

A sudden thought crosses my mind… _"Hum?_ Oh _. People who eat a Devil Fruit cannot swim. It's_ awful _. I can't even gather enough strength to_ move _…"_ Luffy's previous words echo in my head.

' _Yes! I only need to…'_

Ignoring completely the ache in my body from the fall, I get up, take a hold of my dress' long skirt with one hand, and start running away from the house and to its right. _'Positioning will be fundamental!'_

When I am finally at the right place, I stop and turn towards the fight again. I take a deep breath in preparation, and then another before I scream from the top of my lungs.

"HEY! YOU BLONDE CLOWN!"Most of them turn in search of the origin of the scream. I swallow dryly all my fear and doubts and stretch my mouth into a taunting grin as Bellamy looks me in the eye with his brow narrowed. Even from this distance, I can see him grinding his teeth in anger. "YOU WANT ME TO TREAT YOU WITH RESPECT? YOU DON'T _DESERVE_ MY RESPECT! AND YOU DESERVE MUCH LESS THE GOLD THOSE THREE FOUND WITH HARD WORK! I WOULD RATHER TAKE THAT GOLD AND THROW IT BACK TO THE SEA THAN HAND IT TO YOU! _YOU BLOODY USELESS COWARD!_ "

By the end of my taunt, his face is red in fury and his hands are clenched tight by his sides. I have to do nothing else as he responds immediately, giving me the only answer his short temper and huge pride can accept: _violence._ He pushes down on his spring-like legs, forcefully launching himself at me.

Things seem to go in slow motion after that. I see him, flying in my direction, the wind rippling around him. I can hear my heart beat loudly in my ears as I breathe deeply.

 _Tah-dum_

' _Will his momentum help or hinder me?'_ I try to remember the spell's theory* as I gather all the magic I can scrap from my tired core.

 _Tah-dum_

' _Object's momentum and weight_ versus _caster's magic and will. I will need to try to make up what I lack in magic with my will, and hope it will be enough.'_

 _Tah-dum_

As he finally nears me, after what seems like an eternity, I extend both my arms in front of me, my palms pointing in his direction.

 _Tah-dum_

' _Timing will be everything. I can't miss. I can't have him dodging. With the amount of magic left in my core, this will be my only shot.'_

 _Tah-_

I concentrate all my will power in the results I desire and what is at stake, and wait for the last instant to cast. Right as we are about to touch, I chant as forcefully as I can in my mind _'DEPULSO!'*_

 _-dum_

' _This is gonna hurt.'_ Is my thought, as I feel the shove that starts in my arms and sends me flying backwards. It seems some of his momentum passed on to me in our collision. My only consolation is that The Hyena is also flying. _'Right towards the ocean!'_ I think, victoriously.

The painful impact with the ground brings blinding pain to my whole back. I can hardly breathe as the momentum drags me across the floor. Awareness escapes me for I don't know how long, but when I come to, I'm awkwardly propped up against something. It could be a tree, but I don't turn around to check.

Blinking slowly, trying to focus my swaying and blackening vision, I see that the fight has started up again. Thankfully, the three friends understood my plan, and took the opportunity I created. They are earnestly fighting the lackeys, The Hyena nowhere in sight.

' _Urgh…'_ I haven't felt so weak since the last time I was in Crocodile's hands. I can barely focus. _'I guess this spell, plus the_ Ascendio _and the repairing spells this afternoon_ , _after those healing spells in the morning, were more than my 'survival magic' could handle. Much more than I thought it could handle.'_

' _Those three should manage now. I will just… rest… for a… second…'_ I think, my eyes closing unbidden.

* * *

Want to find out if I really did drown Bellamy? Wait until next chapter! (I know I'm mean! XD)

* _Depulso:_ Banishing charm. The theory about it is totally of my imagining. I hope it was somewhat logical and not too crazy. I image that the banishing charm has approximately the same power requirement as the summoning charm, so in that list of mine of the spells Sage can use, it is within range of her current powers. I know _depulso_ doesn't need contact with the object, but I thought that the more distance the spell has to travel the more magic it spends, and Sage can't waste any. I am also considering that desperation has some influence on the reliability of the spell, as well as the fact that she has been practicing more efficiency.

Shorter, but Action packed chapter! What did you guys think?

For those who begged me not to make Sage a damsel in distress until she is free from her cuffs, I want your verdict!

Please tell me what you think about the fic so far! So few of you readers review! _**Today is my birthday!**_ I would like that as a gift! Pretty please! Review, people!

Thanks to all of you who 'follow'ed or 'favorite'ed this fic or me.

Thanks to Arashi - IV of VI, CloudyFluffles, Stormbringer117, Opinr, Fancy Lala, _Misterious_ Guest and Kitsune's Den for reviewing.

Missed you PokemonNarutoLover, my faithful reader and reviewer!

Thanks everyone for reading, and thanks BetterWithThree101 for betaing!


	22. Chapter 22

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 22

After what seems like no time at all, I'm startled awake by a painful grip on my jaw and cheeks. By its tight hold, I'm lifted off the ground, my feet dangling in the air. With my eyes open wide in fear, I try to understand what I'm seeing. _'The Hyena?_ _What…? But I'm_ certain _he hit the water! How can this_ be _?!'_

"…You little _shit_! I _hate_ falling into the ocean! I'll make you _pay_ for that!" He screams into my face, shaking me back and forth, tightening his grip even more. I let out a whimper as my teeth grind together painfully at that. I try to make him let go of my face, twisting myself and trying to pry his hand open with my own, however, his grip is too strong and my hands are barely obeying my commands.

My panic at waking up this way, so tired and hurt and with this cruel stranger touching me escalates to the point I feel my magic trying to shock him away. It is useless, though, I notice desperately. It must have been too weak, for the only sign he even felt it was a narrowing of his eyes.

"She's such a little thing! How the _hell_ did she throw you so far, Bellamy?" Someone speaks up from besides him. ' _It's the second in command'_ , I distantly recognize the voice as my eyes hastily roam around in search of some kind of escape. I can see vaguely that Cricket seems to be unconscious or at least listless. My eyes, however, suddenly jump to the man besides us, focusing on the fact that, like Bellamy, Sarkies is also soaking wet.

' _That must be how he survived! He was_ saved _! I could never have imagined such a thing! All of their souls are_ so dark _with greed and hate, it never occurred to me that one of his subordinates would jump into the ocean to save him! Damn it! I'm so stupid! I didn't even think about that possibility!'_

"The _hell_ if I know! She must have some power of her own. She's so weak now, though, she can barely move! Even her strange power seems to be useless now, after only one attack. So _pathetic!_ I could snap her neck _so easily_... _Pitiful._ " He practically spits the last word in my face, his expression a mix of disgust and mockery.

"I've found it, Bellamy! This has got to be it!" Yells one of the men.

Bellamy looks to the side, in the direction of the voice, and smirks delighted. He tosses me to the ground, where I land on my side with a grunt. Before walking away in the direction of the house, however, he gives me a kick to my stomach so strong it expels all the air in my chest and almost makes me throw up.

I gasp for breath, my eyes shut tightly in pain, listening to the pirates laugh at my predicament. When I finally manage to open them again, and focus on what is going on, I can see that he and his crew are gathered around something near the house.

"Well, look at that! That is some _fine_ gold." _'The_ gold! _'_

"You punks don't have the right to touch that gold." Says Cricket, while shakily getting up off the ground, his body already full of purple bruising.

' _Oh no! Please don't get up! I know that gold is very precious to you, but your lives are even more so!'_ I think dismayed.

His words only make the thieves angry and start another round of fighting.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" I struggle to get up, but I can't even push up from the ground. My words are not as loud as I would like, and are completely ignored amid the jeers and laughter of Bellamy's crew.

Masira and Shoujou manage to get up, and they try to protect their friend, but they are heartlessly taken down. _'Please god! Don't let them die!_ Please! _They are_ good _people!'_

Cricket seems to be frozen as he watches his injured, unconscious friends.

"Let's get going. Load up the gold." Bellamy orders, voice bored now.

"What about the girl?" Sarkies asks.

"Oh?" The boss intones, looking back to where I am, as if he had forgotten all about me after having found the gold. "Never mind her. She is not worth the delay in starting the partying."

I don't know whether to be relieved or angry at his words, but I'm very surprised. He seemed set on killing me not minutes ago. _'Perhaps my magic_ did _manage to help me after all. This could be the result of a slight compulsion, making his interest in me diminish. Or perhaps my magic had nothing to do with it and he_ does _value gold_ that _much.'_

He turns towards Cricket, then, to deliver one last message.

"Old man, you should _grow up_. The City of Gold was just something Norland, The Liar, made up. If you want to be a pirate in the New Era, you gotta realize that _dreams never come true_." Bellamy and his subordinates laugh loudly in mockery.

"Hold it, kid." As the pirates are moving towards their ship, Cricket calls out, his voice rough. Lighting a cigarette, he continues derisively. "A little _chick_ like you, who doesn't have the _guts_ to fight against something he has never seen, shouldn't be telling me about pirates.*"

"What was that?" Utters The Hyena dangerously.

As they start to beat up our host, my hands clench in helplessness and I close my eyes in emotional pain. I can't watch. Tears escape from my eyes as I still hear the sounds of it.

After what seems to me like an eternity, but in reality mustn't have been more than a couple minutes, the sounds stop and the intruders depart to the sea.

I open my eyes and stare at the fallen forms and the destruction all around us. _'All this because of the_ greed _of a_ coward _.'_

My magic is begging me to rest, to go back to sleep, but I can't. Not while those three are so injured and unconscious. _'What if they are_ so hurt _that they_ die _while I'm asleep? I would never forgive myself.'_

While my body is throbbing with pain, the worst of all is the sorrow and helplessness that fill my heart. My heart is so full of it, in fact, that it wants, _needs_ to spill over. I can't move or help the injured men. I can only wait for my friends' arrival, and hope that it will be soon.

The sorrow consumes me, though, and I turn to the only comfort I can think of right then.

My voice is barely more than a broken whisper as I start to sing. I need no more than that. All my pent up emotion goes into my words, and make them sound not at all as the song I heard once. Instead of hopeful and comforting, they sound sad and heartbroken.

" _Smile, though your heart is aching_

 _Smile, even though it's breaking_

 _When there are clouds in the sky_

 _You'll get by..._

 _._

 _If you smile_

 _Through your fear and sorrow_

 _Smile and maybe tomorrow_

 _You'll see the sun come shining through, for you"_

The song is offering me little comfort tonight, as I look at the fallen trio, carefully counting each of their breaths in fear. A couple tears fall down as I start to sing a little louder, trying harder to make the song sound as it originally did. Hoping as I did it, that I can comfort _them_ a little, if not myself.

" _Light up your face with gladness_

 _Hide every trace of sadness_

 _Although a tear may be ever so near_

 _That's the time you must keep on trying_

 _Smile, what's the use of crying?_

 _You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

 _If you'll just smile_

 _._

 _Smile, though your heart is aching_

 _Smile, even though it's breaking_

 _When there are clouds in the sky_

 _You'll get by..."_

The last few verses are whispered in plea to them, as I remember their dreams and the brothers' lightheartedness and easy laughs, and hope that the trio will not change at all after this horrible night.

" _That's the time you must keep on trying_

 _Smile, what's the use of crying?_

 _You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

 _If you'll just smile."*_

As the silence echoes around the clearing after the song ends, the comfort it brought me clear, if small, I start to hear distant voices coming from the trees. I listen attentively until I start to recognize their owners. ' _It's them!'_ Relief floods me.

' _They sound so happy and victorious.'_ I swallow back tears at the contrast. ' _They must have managed to capture the bird.'_

" _Ossan_ *! Sage-san! Look at the bird we got!" Crows Luffy, boastingly.

His and the other's happy cries don't last long. Soon I can hear their surprised and dismayed exclamations.

A heart beat later, Luffy is kneeling by my head, his expression worried.

"Sage-san! What...?" He asks distressed. Hands turn me on my back then, and I gasp at the pain as it touches the ground. Now looking up, I can see that Robin is kneeling by my other side.

"I'm ok! Please! Check on them! They were hurt so much!" I urge desperately.

Robin looks over to where the others are "Doctor-san is checking on them. Don't worry." She soothes. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine. It's just bruises." She looks at me dubiously, one eyebrow raised in question. "Really! I don't think it's bad. The worst of them is my back, and I'm certain it's just a bruise. I'll be alright soon, I promise. My magic should heal everything quickly. I'm just… just tired. I used a lot of magic today."

"Let me see your back, then." She answers in turn after observing me carefully. "Help me lift her, captain."

I bite my lip to stop the whimper from escaping as he tugs me up towards him by my shoulders and it makes the ache in my stomach awaken. He lifts me until I'm sitting up leaning forward into his chest, my cheek resting on his shoulder. With some maneuvering, Robin slowly takes off my scarf, and then my jacket.

My black dress underneath is a sleeveless one, with thin straps holding it up and a low back. A sharp intake of breath from Robin as she looks behind me makes me suspect that it looks worse than it feels, but Luffy's angered stare more than confirms it.

"How is Sage-san, Robin?" Calls the doctor from where he is examining the unconscious Masira's bleeding back.

"She is mostly alright, according to her. She is exhausted and her back has a large red mark encompassing most of it, that will soon be one big bruise, but I think she should be ok with plenty of rest."

"If you are sure… I'll examine her as soon as I finish with these three. They seem more critical."

I'm almost limp in their hands by then. The day's events, my injuries and my depleted magic demanding I rest.

"What happened?" Luffy gravely asks me.

I take a deep breath before answering. "Some pirates came here on a ship. Around a dozen I think. They wanted Cricket-san's gold. Those three fought them off, and would have won, but the captain was a Devil Fruit user and…" I swallow thickly.

"I tried to help them, but it didn't work for long… I could do nothing but… but watch them be beat up… I'm _so sorry_ Luffy." I continue miserably, looking down to the ground from where my cheek rested on his shoulder.

"Your friend was very brave and clever." Starts Cricket as he sits up with great effort. "She had the idea of throwing the bastard far into the water and letting him drown. If not for one of his lackeys rescuing him, it would have worked. If only we had noticed him slipping away from the fight. Though, her plan had the side effect of throwing her in the opposite direction from the captain. That is how she got the worse of her injuries." Looking me in the eyes, he continues. "You have nothing to apologize for. _We_ should apologize for getting you involved in our mess and being unable to protect you. Thank you for helping us, even though it wasn't your problem to deal with."

Unbidden, his words of absolution take a load of weight out of my chest. Even though the guilt is not completely gone, it is much lighter to bear now.

"Look, Luffy." Zoro points to something painted on the castle board. It was the invading pirate's symbol.

"Bellamy's mark." Reveals Nami.

Cricket grunts and waves his hand as if to slap away a fly. "The gold doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we still have time to reinforce and fix that ship of yours for tomorrow's trip. We, the Saruyama Alliance, promised that we would help you get to the Sky Island, and we will fulfill our promise. We _will_ finish your ship by the time morning comes."

He looks at all of the Straw Hat's grave faces, lingering on Luffy, before his face blanks in understanding. "The gold doesn't matter anymore, but perhaps there is another thing that matters." He finishes, looking at me.

The captain lowers me down gently towards the ground, where he rests me on my side with my head on Robin's lap. I can see his face is blank and serious, but the anger burning in his eyes like fiend-fire is quite clear as he touches the, no doubt, hand-shaped marks on my chin.

As he stands and adjusts his straw hat, Sanji and Zoro speak up.

"I want to come with you, Luffy! I can't stand to see a lady treated like that. _They must pay_." Is Sanji's incensed demand.

"Want help?" Offers Zoro seriously, his voice low in anger.

"No. I can handle it. You both stay and help fix the ship." Luffy says, short and final, almost an order.

It is a sign of the graveness of the situation and their agreement and thirsty for justice that the rest of the crew don't protest or try to stop him. Even the more level-headed Nami only demands that he comes back on time.

I look up towards Robin as she lays her hand on my shoulder. "We can handle everything now, Sage. You can rest. We will watch over you."

Even with her words and my tiredness, sleep doesn't come. My mind is now restless with worry about Luffy, as he takes off running along the shore in search of Bellamy and revenge.

I'm startled out of my distracted worry by a sudden touch on my head. A hand is passing through my hair repeatedly, and I look up again. Robin has a minute uncertain smile on her face as she strokes my hair. It's almost as if she is as unused to doing this as I am at receiving it.

It works like a sleeping draught, however, and my eyes close of their own accord as my breath slows down. The surrounding sounds quiet down and my pain vanishes. All my senses are suddenly focused on the soothing feeling of Robin's hand stroking my hair.

' _So, this is what it feels like? Now I understand what all the fuss was about. I wish… this would… never… stop...'_

* * *

So… I _didn't_ kill Bellamy of. XD I hope I haven't disappointed too many people. Bellamy _was_ hated by everyone in the reviews. But don't worry! Luffy won't let him get away with it.

*Some parts of the dialogue I took directly from the anime. It isn't my creation and I don't own it. Please don't sue me!

*O _ssan:_ Something like middle-aged man, uncle.

* _Smile_ , Martina McBride: ( _youtube com watch?v=rTzRoOQYTIE )_ Link can also be found in my profile.

I am still accepting song suggestions! I am not good at this song business. I hope this chapter's song was ok.

I was ever so glad with all the reviews from last chapter (19 reviews! A record!). Maybe I would have gotten even more, but the site wasn't cooperating early in the week, right? Or was it just me? Anyway, I wish it was my birthday _every week_ so you guys would review every chapter! :) I really liked your insights into the fic and your Happy Birthday wishes! :D

Thanks so much to Lost-Lovegood, CloudyFluffles, MorneNuit, Sage-Kyun Rocks, Yayoi Tsukikage, Arashi - IV of VI, thebluerose27, Opinr, monstar315, _Nameless_ Guest #1, _Nameless_ Guest #2, TheBlackSeaReaper, TamashinoSuzume, Shadowsmage, Hikari Kaiya, Fancy Lala, PokemonNarutoLover, Kitsune's Den and _Nameless_ Guest #3 for reviewing! I love you guys!

Thanks to everyone who favorited and/or followed me and/or my fic! We are up to 304 story favorites, 418 story followers and 189 reviews! :D Thanks so much for all the love! ^^

Some answers to my dear guests:

Sage-Kyun Rocks: I try very hard to be logical and realistic (I can't seem not to do that, really- try, I mean). I am really glad I have managed to do that in your opinion. ^^ Thanks for the love and please feel free to review whenever you want! :D I especially like your guest name! XD **(** _ **See**_ **Nameless Guests?** _ **Some people are capable of creating a name for themselves!)**_

Opinr: Thanks for the well wishes. And a reasonable power level- is that good or bad in your opinion? Brute power will only come after those cuffs come off, I'm afraid.

 _Nameless_ Guest #1: I _am_ trying to do that. I don't want a damsel Sage. I thought I made it clearer last chapter. Right now she is not as powerful as she was or will be, however, and she _will_ need help sometimes, just like every other crewmember, just as she will do her best to help the others when _they_ need it. She is (or I am trying to portray her as) a FemHP, and I can't do that without the saving-people-thing, correct? ^^

Fancy Lala: You are probably right. That is not a bad idea. I would have liked to have had thought about _that_ when Sage was still on the way to Jaya. Though, in my head, in the month she had since she got free, she was: healing, getting to know her new companions, starting to get over her traumas, and getting into contact with her magic again; so she didn't have much time to think about different ways to defend herself (or really think she would need it so soon – she is not very familiar with the life of pirates yet). Also, I didn't even think about that to be honest. ^^" On my original idea, she would have been freed of her restraints much sooner, and not have any need of finding other ways of defense. Now that she will soon be on the way to Skypea, I don't think she will have time to learn to use some other weapon other than magic. After Skypea, though she won't need it anymore, it would be very interesting to see her learning something like that. Thank you so much for your thoughts, you are absolutely correct. I just wish you had given me the idea sooner! XD

If Sage were to learn to use some weapon, probably after Skypea, what kind of weapon do you guys think it should be? Leave a suggestion! My first thoughts are something that can be used in conjunction with her magic, or perhaps just hand-to-hand combat.

Thank you my dear beta, for putting up with me. (Just so you guys know, she had to check this chapter and the 21 twice, because I decided to change a lot of things after she had already checked them the first time) Isn't she a saint or what? Thanks BetterWithThree101!


	23. Chapter 23

**Heart Fire Burns Brighter**

Chapter 23

As Chopper patches up the monkey trio, Zoro secures the damn bird inside the ship's cabin and then walks towards Robin and Sage. His hand clenches around his sword's handle as he comes close and sees the witch's sleeping face. The developing hand-shaped bruises on her jaw bring an ugly scowl to his own face.

' _Damn that bastard! I should have cut his hands off at that bar!'_

"Help me take her to the house. She will rest better on the bed there." At Robin's words, he looks up from his observation and towards the archeologist's face. Her expression is solemn and… _'understanding?'_

' _Whatever. It doesn't matter.'_ He squats down to put his arms under Sage's shoulders and knees, careful not to wake her. _'She's so light'_ He notices, as he stands, lifting her up so easily. His chest _tightens_ as he hears her whimper at the move.

Carefully and slowly, least he jostles her, he takes his time walking to the house. Reaching it, he sidesteps the mess on the floor that was once Cricket's belongings and moves to lay Sage down on the bed.

"Lay her on her side. Doctor-san will want to check her back after he is done with those three." Is Robin's instruction.

He sees no reason not to do that, despite the fact he hates taking orders. For some reason his chest _tightens_ again as Sage's face creases in pain for a moment, even though it soon smooths out once more.

As he straightens out after leaning over to lay her on the bed, he can now see that her back and chin were not the only parts of her that were injured. Spotting the finger marks and bruises on her arms, a lump forms in his throat, making swallowing difficult. _'Why the hell is this happening? This is getting annoying.'_

"It is not your fault, Bushido-san."

" _What?_ " He exclaims, looking up at Robin uncomprehendingly, as the woman deposits Sage's jacket and scarf on the edge of the bed.

"I can see the guilt clearly in your face. What happened to her was not your fault."

' _Guilt?'_ He looks back at the sleeping girl's face, her brow slightly creased in discomfort even in sleep.

The scowl disappears from his face and his breath hitches as his earlier words to the witch echo in his mind unbidden. _"You should stay here."_

Zoro can hear Robin taking a breath to speak again, but he doesn't stay to hear what she has to say and walks abruptly out of the house. _'I'm_ not _running away.'_

Outside, under the starry sky, he can see that Cricket is already free from Chopper's care, mustering Masira and Shoujou's crews to start the work on the Merry. However, the bandages on his body are a testament to the heavy damage he is still carrying from the earlier fight, and seeing them only makes his chest tighten further.

Even as Zoro helps them and his own crew with the repairs, he can't stop himself from sneaking glances towards the house. While his hands are busy helping with menial tasks, such as cutting and moving planks of wood, his unoccupied mind wanders and images flash through it without his bidding.

 _The first time he laid eyes on the other prisoner and understood what her state meant… The moment he realized, as Crocodile took her away, that they could do nothing to help her… The manner in which she saved them, even so shortly after meeting them, with great risk to herself… The way she genuinely worried about his and Luffy's injuries today, and how she tired herself out just to heal their insignificant scrapes… And now…_

' _And now, she was in a fight and we weren't here to help her… She got hurt, and it was all my damn fault!'_

He doesn't even notice when the plank of wood in his hand splits in half in his anger. His furious expression making one of Masira's crewmember near him _yeep_ and run away in fear.

By the time the sky starts to lighten and the ship is nearly ready, there are still no signs of Luffy. Everyone is metaphorically climbing walls, some in worry and some in anger at the delay. With all the ruckus going on, he almost misses a _thump_ coming from inside the house. His attention has barely strayed away from it this whole time, however, and he doesn't hesitate to rush there.

When he arrives, Sage is on the floor, sitting on her heels. As she hears him approach, she looks up, and her expression quickly changes from startled to sheepish, her hand reaching up to scratch at the back of her head, mussing even more her already tousled hair.

Giving a little embarrassed laugh, she explains. "I'm alright. I just tried to get out of bed to see what all the noise was about, but it seems I got up too quickly."

Zoro stares at her with a skeptical raised eyebrow for a moment, knowing it is much more probable she is still too weak to get up, but soon stops as he realizes he was making her uncomfortable. As he sees she is futilely trying to raise herself back to the bed, he easily lifts her by her elbow and deposits her on it, outwardly ignoring her small flinch at his movement. Inwardly he is cursing that _Bellamy._

' _Luffy better have trounced him good.'_

"Hmm… you okay, Zoro?"

With her question, he realizes he had been staring at her for some time without saying anything. The bruises on her jaw have lightened, with only faint yellowed stains here and there. He understands her magic is very quick at healing her, having healed a hole in her stomach and a broken leg in less than a week, so it doesn't surprise him that much. However, what he doesn't understand is why she's asking whether _he_ was okay or not.

"I should be asking _you_ that." He says reproachfully.

She looks at him seriously for a long moment, searchingly, before answering. "I'm alright, Zoro-san. You don't have to worry about me; you know I have survived a lot worse than a couple bruises." The sad half-smile on her face makes him grumble in half annoyance, half anger. _'I remember very well._ That _is the problem.'_ Perhaps sensing his touchiness, she continues before he can get a word in edgewise.

"A wise old man once told me _'It's our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities'*. Choices_ make a person, Zoro, I'm sure you know this. To me, the choice of entering a fight to protect my friends, even if certain injury or death are at the end of it, is a far kinder option than watching them be hurt or killed while I remain unharmed. I have no doubt it is the same for you."

She pauses, looking into his eyes for a moment, before looking down to her hands in her lap, where they are nervously fiddling with each other. Her voice, as she starts to talk again, is quieter and full of emotion.

"Our choices don't always result in what we intended, though. Once, I thought someone I cared about was in danger, and I rushed out to save him. He was not in danger, however, it was actually a trap for me. In the end, he came to save me, and was killed. I blamed myself _horribly_ for that for a long time, until I realized he had made a choice too, and I couldn't take responsibility for that."

She looks back up at him, her face earnest. "Do you understand? _Your choice_ was to help me, so I could rest. And in the end, you didn't make me do it, it was _my_ choice to stay, as was _my_ choice to help them. It's not your fault I got hurt. _Please_ understand that."

' _Shit! Am I_ that _easy to read? She's barely been awake for five minutes, for god's sake, and already is sprouting emotional stuff at me!'_

Even through his irritation towards that fact, he can feel the knot in his chest loosening up at her words. Looking into her warm eyes, he sighs explosively, and answers with only a nod of the head and a grunt, before moving to look out the window.

He observes the others working for a moment, but a loud rumble from behind him interrupts his introspection. Turning towards the girl, he lifts an amused eyebrow at her embarrassed blush and sheepish grin.

"I guess I _am_ really hungry."

"I'll go find the dartboard brow." Still inwardly amused, he moves to do just that, but her words stop him.

"Can I go with you? I would rather stay outside with everyone, than here. I won't be sleeping anymore, anyway, so..." Her pleading face is worryingly _cute_ , but seeing no reason to leave her here, he slips his arm around her shoulders and takes a hold of her opposite elbow to help her out the door. Her arm comes to grip him around the waist. _'She's_ so _small.'_

Sage is unsteady on her feet at first, leaning heavily against him, but by the time they reach the makeshift table outside, she improved considerably.

"What are you doing with Sage-kun, _shitty Marimo_! Take your hands off of her!"

' _Urgh! How can someone be_ this annoying _?!'_

"I'm helping her out, _ero-cook_! Can't you see?! Are you _blind_ or just _stupid_?!"

"I'm really hungry, Sanji-san." Sage interrupts the incoming fight. Her quiet interjection makes the shitty-cook stop mid-word and turn quickly to her. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Oh, _Sage-flower!_ There will always be something for you to eat if I'm around!" He says, sickeningly sweet as he grabs her hands. "I will be right back with a delicious breakfast for you, my dear."

He rushes off towards the ship's kitchen, his face disgustingly enamored. _'Urgh! I'll not throw up!'_ Contrary to Zoro, though, the witch seems to think the cook's actions amusing, as a giggle escapes her mouth, quickly contained by one of her hands.

Her happy mood doesn't last long, though. After looking all around them, she turns to him with a worried expression.

"Where is Luffy?"

"He hasn't come back yet." Seeing her worry escalate, he feels obliged to add to his short sentence. "I'm not worried, though. He promised to be back in time for our departure." After gazing searchingly into his eyes for a moment, she breathes out, the tension leaving her with the air.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the cook is back with food for everyone, though the women's plates are personally delivered.

Food does the girl well, he notices. After eating several of the sugary pancakes the _shitty-cook_ had made, plus two bowls of fruits and a glass of juice, color has returned to her skin, and her movements are much more energetic and controlled.

After everyone has eaten, and the ship is finally finished, all they have to do is wait for their empty-headed captain. As the minutes pass, their expectation rises.

' _Where the hell are you, Luffy?'_

* * *

' _Am I dreaming?'_

Looking at the bloody body of his boss in the shallow crater in the main street, Sharkies isn't sure. He feels like he's experiencing some sort of hallucination or nightmare.

' _This can't be real.'_

As Bellamy seems to struggle heavily to get up, his face a bloody mess, the Straw Hat's earlier chilling words echo in the second in command's head.

 _"You_ hurt _… my friends. You_ hurt… _my nakama._ No one… _hurts… my nakama."_

A cry of dismay and incredulousness leaves him and the other bystanders as, just as he finished standing up, Bellamy is kicked through a door and two walls, landing on the ground of the next street over in a bloody heap.

Looking from his boss to the other pirate, Sharkies notices that the attacker isn't even out of breath. His grim, terrifying expression is soon covered by the shadows of his straw hat. _'How could we ever have thought that this guy wasn't worth the hundred million Belly bounty?'_

Monkey D. Luffy slowly turns completely towards them, and Sharkies can feel his legs shaking in terror.

"If I had time, I would make all of you pay for hurting her."

' _Her?!'_ He is momentarily bewildered by those words, but then he suddenly remembers, and a freezing chill passes through his body. _'The girl! She's part of_ his _crew?! I'm a_ dead _man if he finds out I helped roughen her up!'_

"But I _don't_ have time. Give back ossan's gold so I can go." The boy's voice is cold as ice and pierces through everyone within hearing range like a knife. With those words, almost all of the bystanders scramble to run away in a panic, terrified of staying even one more second in the presence of this boy and the cause of his ire.

Sharkies' vision almost blackens out as the Straw Hat steps towards them and into the bar in search of the gold.

As Monkey D. Luffy walks away from the town, the gold on his back, all the machete wielder can think of is what this defeat will mean for their gang. They will lose the respect and the fear from the town's people, and with it, the money. This realization sparks in him fear and anger, and it suddenly gives him courage to yell out against the brat, even if his legs are still shaking and his jaw is still chattering.

"That was a lucky blow, _you_ _brat!_ Come back! I'm still here! I would never lose to a _dreamer_ like you!"

' _Damn it! He's not even turning around! Who does he think he is!?'_

"COME BACK HERE, STRAW HAT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" The anger in his wavering voice is almost equal to the fear, but he stands his ground in the face of the shame not doing so would bring. _'What if he turns around, though?!'_

The boy abruptly stops, startling everyone still on the street, lifts his bloodied arm and turns his head sideways towards them.

"Where…?" He asks with a flexed arm and a clenched fist pointed up.

' _Now we are dead! Why did I have to open my damn mouth!? He will beat us to a bloody pulp!'_ His heart is almost beating out of his chest, and when the Straw Hat speaks again, Sharkies practically flinches out of his skin.

"To the Sky!"

After several strained heart beats thrum in his chest, bewilderment making his head spin, a last thought crosses his mind before he falls down on his butt, with no strength to hold his body up. _'This is definitely a bad dream.'_

* * *

*Can anybody guess the wise old man? hehehe I'm not even going to say it!

Zoro's POV was not all that easy to write. I don't even know where it came from. I hope you guys liked it and that I managed to stay somewhat in character. I don't know if the cannon Zoro would feel guilt like that, we never know what actually went on inside his head, but well, this isn't exactly cannon. XD

The short glimpse of the fight was just to kill your thirsty for blood. Hahaha I hope it was satisfying enough. Luffy was a * _little*_ angrier in here than in the anime. In the anime he trounced Bellamy because their one day old friends had been hurt and had their gold stolen. And now one of his crewmembers had been hurt… _Ah… the bloodshed._ I will leave the rest of the details to your bloodthirsty imaginations. ^^

Please leave your thoughts on the chapter!

The reviews I got last chapter with suggestions were wonderful! They got my imagination running! :D Thank you, everybody! And another record of number of reviews! 22! I guess I just need to find the right questions to ask at the end of the chapter to instigate more reviews. Hehehe You guys are wonderful!

Answers to guests:

Guest#1: Enel has magic? I thought it was Devil Fruit Power over electricity, and mantra. Huum I didn't understand very well what you meant. Sorry. :S

Guest#2: Sage will be free from her restraints before they get back down from the Sky. I am not sure yet what is going to happen, but Sage and her magic will definitely be very happy to be free. Let's see what I can come up with. ^^

Opinr: Everyone sure has plans for a very long fic, hum? Hahaha The only thing I'm sure so far is that the fic will go until the end of the Skypea Arc. After that, I don't know what I will do. Acrobatics should be very interesting. I would like to make Sage very fast and well versed in dodging at the very least. Her animagus form gives her speed, agility and a lighter, more graceful body. I'm not sure about the glove thing. A focus might me interesting. She was okay with wandless magic before being bound, and even though her efficiency training afterwards gives her an even better understanding, it doesn't come close to the control a wand/focus offers. I will think about it. We have time. ^^ Thanks for your suggestions!

FancyLala: My reviewers are practically coauthors! XD I love the suggestions and opinions.

HS: Thanks! And maybe it's too similar to Nami. It would have been an interesting weapon if Nami didn't use a 'staff' already. But thanks for suggesting! :D

125b: She won't get rid of "those things" anytime soon (chapter wise), but before the next arc she will be free. I'm sorry you think she is "absolutely sucky weak can't help at all Harry".

Thanks to TamashinoSuzume, Guest#1, Mountain-Tenshi, TheBlackSeaReaper, Guest#2, Opinr, Lost-Lovegood, Arashi - IV of VI, MorneNuit, CouldNotThinkOfAName, PokemonNarutoLover, Fancy Lala, Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle, RCPMione, Shadow Wolf 15846, Chaos2698, Deanna Saber, HS, Kitsune's Den, CalicoKat35, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko and CloudyFluffles for reviewing.

Thanks to everyone who favorite-d and/or followed me and/or my fic, and to those who added the fic to a C2!

Thank you BetterWithThere101 for your wonderful work! ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Where is he?! He promised to be here by morning! He's _forty minutes late_! We are going to _miss_ the Knock Up Stream!" Nami is incensed, clenching and unclenching her hands as if she is thinking of strangling the late captain.

"OOOIIIII!"

' _Thank Merlin!_

"I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Looking towards the voice, I can see him coming along the shore, a grin on his face, with one hand holding a cloth sack to his back and the other raised high in greeting. At least that's what I think at first, but with a more careful look I start to giggle, incredulous and very amused.

Zoro turns to me questioningly at that, looking at me strangely at my amusement. He probably can't see yet what exactly Luffy is holding up.

"Guys! Look at this! A Hercules and an Atlas! It took a _long_ time to find them, but they're _awesome_!" He exclaims enthusiastically, showing off the two beetles he is holding in the hand that is up in the air. They're so big that if it weren't for his stretching power making his fingers long enough to encircle them*, the both of them wouldn't even fit in one hand.

" _Urgh!_ I can't _believe_ he was late because he was looking for some _stupid beetles_!" Nami's voice is becoming a little shrill in her ire. ' _She and the others should be used to Luffy's antics by now.'_ I think, with an amused grin.

Luffy stops in his tracks as he sees the Merry in its new _'flying mode'_ as Usopp entitled it, with its wooden 'wings' and 'tail', and a red 'crest' on top of its figurehead. _'Whoever chose a chicken as the flying animal to change Merry to, was most certainly having fun.'_

The captain's enthusiasm and wonderment with the changes and the new flying capabilities are great to watch. _'I have never seen someone's mouth smile so wide before.'_

Catching a glimpse of me in his enthusiastic jumping around, he stops in his track and exclaims happily. "Sage-san! You are up!"

I give him a smile before answering his implied question. "Yes. I'm okay now. Just a little tired still."

"Great!" He laughs, sounding a little relieved. He startles, though, when he tries to scratch his head with his hand full of bugs, having apparently forgotten about them in the commotion.

"Look, Sage-san! What do you think of them? Aren't they awesome?" He says, approaching me and shoving the beetles _very_ close to my face.

I flinch away a little at that, although, it's because of surprise, rather than fear or disgust. After so long pickling beetles' eyes for potions, they would never bother me again. Though… _'Is that_ blood _on his hand…? And feet…?'_ Quickly searching for any open wounds with my eyes, I breathe a sigh of relief when I can't find anything. _'Must be someone else's.'_

"Don't _do_ that! _Idiot_! You will scare Sage-san with those disgusting things!" Yells Sanji shrewdly at the captain's action.

Luffy blinks confusedly at the cook for a moment, as if such a notion hadn't even crossed his mind, and then looks back at me, questioningly.

I carefully take one of the beetles from him, though, and his doubt vanishes, his trademark grin coming back quickly. Now he is just looking at me, perhaps waiting for my verdict.

I gaze down at the beetle in my hands, an atlas. _'It really_ is _incredible.'_ Aside from being bigger than the regular, already big, atlas from home, it has a beautiful iridescent blue-black shell, and fierce looking horns. "It's truly extraordinary, Luffy!" I affirm sincerely, looking back up at him with an impressed smile.

His obvious satisfaction and happiness at my words are striking. I see in his twinkling eyes so much warmth. I can do nothing but be amazed that someone can take such a joy from something so simple. From something _I_ said.

"I got that one for you, Sage-san! What are you going to name it?"

' _For me?! He cares so much about these insects and is giving one to me?'_ Warmth fills me then, and I beam brightly at him.

Looking down to the beetle, with its scary appearance and biddy black eyes, I can think of only one name. "Hagrid. I will call him Hagrid." I say, fondly remembering the gentle giant with his deceptive fierce appearance.

But then I sigh. "I would love to have him, Luffy, but I don't think he would like to live in a ship very much. The only place it would have there would be Nami's trees, and I'm certain she wouldn't like that." I tell him carefully. I doubt the others would like all that much to have a beetle on the ship either.

"Oh. You're probably right." He says sadly. As always though, his mood changes back swiftly. "I know! I know! I'll give them to Shoujou and Masira, as thank you's for fixing Merry!" He smiles brightly at his idea, gently takes Hagrid from me, and runs off to find the two captains.

As I turn to the others from watching him go, I'm met with a funny sight. They are all looking at me weirdly, as if I had grown a second head. At my bewildered _"What?"_ they seem to shake themselves from whatever was bothering them and start to move hurriedly towards the Merry.

"LUFFY! Stop dawdling and let's go! We are already late!" Yells the navigator.

I get up carefully because of the slight aching in my back and stomach. I sway a small bit, but I feel much better after the fulfilling breakfast. I turn to wait for Luffy as he delivers Cricket's gold, but as Nami calls out again, he takes off running towards the ship. I sigh enviously, _'so much energy!'_

Starting to walk too, though at my own pace, I suddenly feel something winding around my waist and pulling me. I scream, very startled at first, however, I soon realize that there is nothing to fear. It was just the captain grabbing me and pulling me with him in his mad, rubber-propelled, flight towards Merry.

Midair, a carefree laugh escapes me, so thrilled am I at being in the air again. As we land jarringly on the deck, I hold tightly to his shoulders to stop myself from falling to the floor, and continue to giggle happily, with my head throw back and eyes closed. When I open them again, is to the sigh of Luffy's twinkling eyes right in front of me, from where he is holding me upright.

"Are you _crazy_ Luffy?! You could have _hurt_ Sage doing that! How many times have we told you we _hate_ it when you do that to us?!"

We let go of each other and turn towards the scolding Nami, both wearing big grins on our faces. Seeing that, the navigator lets out a forceful exasperated breath, throwing her hands up, rolling her eyes and turning away to yell directions to the rest of the crew. The ship soon moves away from the island, together with Masira's and Shoujou's.

"What is she talking about? Flying is so much fun! And anyway, I know you wouldn't let me get hurt doing that." I say, smiling at him.

The look he gives me is hard to decipher, full of emotions, but I can identify one of them: _gratitude_.

Right then, a strange sound echoes through the air. A deep, reverberating call. I search around for its origin and find it to be a colorful bird perched on the upper deck railing.

It was beautiful, with a mostly purple body, with some light green feathers in the chest and wings and a long yellow and deep purple toucan-like beak.

As I climb the stairs towards it, much slower than Luffy, who is already by its side, my eyes suddenly see something that leaves me breathless. A metal chain was closed around its leg, tying it securely to the railing. Approaching it, I could see it was unhappy with the arrangement, anger and resentment clear in its calls, according to Chopper's translations, and in its intelligent eyes, as it warily observed everyone around.

I'm frozen, staring as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper comment on the birds inability to look anywhere but south, even making fun of it, and laughing. _'I can't believe they brought it here against its will when it is clearly intelligent. It's like_ taking _someone and_ making _them help us.'_ Tears gather in my eyes as I see Luffy forcefully turning its head to the side and laughing again once it goes back to looking south.

"Did you see that, Sage-san? Isn't it funny?" He says. As my silence stretches, he spins around to look at me. "Sage-san?" He asks concernedly at seeing my face.

"This is wrong, Luffy." I say softly, feeling a little torn between my anger at their actions and the warm feelings his concern brings. "This is wrong. You kidnapped that bird, chained it and is now forcing it to use its abilities while it is clearly intelligent and unwilling. That is _not okay_ , Luffy."

" _Oh_." He looks at me a moment longer, before looking back at the south bird, confused and sad.

"But we need its help, Sage-san! Without it, we won't be able to find the Knock Up Stream. What were we supposed to _do_?" Exclaims Usopp, bewildered and frustrated.

"Did you even try to ask for its help?" I reply sharply. Their expressions and incoherent spluttering at my words are more than enough answer.

I approach the bird slowly, watching sadly as it warily observes me.

"Hello there." I start softly. "I'm sorry for what my friends have done. They are not bad people, I promise." It lets out a skeptical warble at that, looking from me to the others. In this form, I can't understand what it is saying, but I will try to make do observing its reactions.

"I know they were very rude taking you from the island without explaining anything. Would you please listen to what I have to say? I will free you from those chains now, if you promise to listen to what I have to say before deciding to leave or stay." At first, it is very happy as I say I would free it, but it then looks at me dubiously after hearing the rest of my sentence. "Please?" I implore earnestly.

Incredibly, after carefully considering me, it nods slightly, crooning softy. I turn to the others happily, and ask for the key.

"We can't let it go! We need its help! As soon as you open the restrain, it'll fly away, Sage!" Usopp exclaims vehemently.

Angry, I retort rather harshly. "If it flies away once I free it, there will be nothing to do but find another way to get to the Knock Up Stream! I won't let it be used like this! It is clearly intelligent and treating it like a pet any longer is unforgivable!"

" _But…_!"

"Sage is right, Usopp." The captain cuts in seriously. "We have no right to keep it here against its will." Turning to the south bird, he continues apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it before, bird." I'm relieved to realize Luffy understands, and would free the bird even if it meant losing our way.

Usopp sighs, but gives the key to the witch, who hurries to open the cuff. The bird hops around the railing for a second, cautiously observing us, but doesn't fly off, waiting for Sage.

"My name is Sage, and these are Usopp, Chopper and this ship's captain, Luffy. We are hoping to travel to an island we heard about. It's an island in the sky." I start, pointing up. The bird looks doubtful, cocking its head from side to side, but keeps listening.

"To get there, we need to find the Knock Up Stream, which will appear south of here, some hours from now. And to do that, we need the help of a South Bird, like you. Your kind's amazing ability to point in that direction is the only manner we have of finding our way." I grin softly as the bird poofs up at that, stuffing its chest smugly.

"Would you please help us? You would only need to help us find the stream, and then you could fly back home." I finish, but then Luffy goes on to add more, speaking and gesturing enthusiastically.

"Or you can come with us to the sky island! It will be _awesome_! Can you imagine what we could find up there? And when we get back down, you will be able to tell all of your friends about it! Imagine how amazed they would be by our adventures!"

The bird looks to Luffy interestedly for a moment, with what I would describe as an adventurous glint in its eyes, and then up at the sky wonderingly. In that moment I can see how sentient the bird actually is. To dream and imagine… common animals don't do that.

Finally, it seems to have decided what to do. It opens its wings and takes off to the air. We all sigh or groan sadly, a little disappointed at its leaving. However, our thoughts are soon corrected, as it lands regally on top of Merry's figurehead. I let out a relieved laugh at that, which soon turns into a merry giggle as it strikes a regal and heroic pose, warbling its strange call in excitement.

Luffy turns to me, his wild grin of happiness turning into a thankful smile. I answer with my own grin, happy to realize that he is thankful to have run this risk.

Soon, he jumps off to the figurehead using his rubber power, to sit behind the bird, and happily starts a one-sided chat with his new friend.

In front of this new cheerful atmosphere, and the bird's clear forgiveness, I quickly forget all about the memories and feelings the crew's unknowing actions awakened in me.

Sitting down at the edge of the upper deck, under the railing and with my legs dangling, I sigh, remembering what this new adventure had already brought us, having barely even started, and also imagining what could lay ahead of us. _'At least our adventure seems to be heading in a much better direction, now.'_ I think with a giggle, while looking at our new friend _slash_ living compass.

* * *

What do you think about the beetle Hagrid? XD I don't know what came over me! Hahaha

About the South Bird: I hadn't planned on making that change, but it is a logical one to me. Sage, with all her history, plus her animagus form, would never agree with the crew's treatment of the bird. I know, I know, the birds are all sadists, making all those insects chase the Pirates away from the forest, painfully, while laughing and bragging about it, but hey, they didn't know the pirates were good guys. They were simply protecting themselves. (While having a little fun, of course. Hehehe) Lots of other animals in One Piece seem intelligent, don't you guys think? Thankfully, it is never the ones they hunt to eat.

*Luffy can stretch his fingers, he has used a similar technique against Arlong ( _Gomu Gomu no Ami)._ Source _onepiece wikia._

Next chapter: the Knock Up Stream!

Just a notice for everyone who already has high hopes for scenes/plots very far into the future: I haven't watched the anime after the Enies Lobby arc (everything I know about something that happened after that, I got from wikia), and I don't have concrete plans for after the Skypea arc.

Warning: Don't be alarmed, but **next chapter will be late**. I have been pretty busy and am two chapters behind in my self-imposed schedule. I _think_ it won't be late by more than a week. Hold tight guys!

Answers to Guests:

 _Nameless_ Guest#1: I can't wait either for full-power-Sage to kick ass! :D As for the rest: ~I can't hear you~lalala~I haven't watched that far into the anime yeeet~I don't want to know how Ace ****!~ Shush!

 _Nameless_ Guest#2: I didn't decide what kind of metal her restraints were made of, but whatever it is (iron or other), it is reinforced/shaped/controlled by the runes, and can't be melted/shaped by overheating, like the gold Enel controls. Thanks for the question though!

Fancy Lala: True! Haha :D And thank you! I'm happy people liked Zoro's pov. ^^

 _Nameless_ Guest#4: A goddess? Really? Haha ^^ That would be interesting!

Thanks to _Nameless_ Guest#1, darkworkangel, Lost-Lovegood, Fez8745, Animaniac100, Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle, KingOfWhispers, Arashi - IV of VI, _Nameless_ Guest#2, CloudyFluffles, PortgasDAnne01, crazy dragon ninja, PokemonNarutoLover, Opinr, Yayoi Tsukikage, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, Yobikir, _Nameless_ Guest#3, Fancy Lala, RCPMione, Kitsune's Den and _Nameless_ Guest#4 for reviewing.

Thanks to everyone who favorite-d and/or followed me and/or my fic, and to those who added the fic to a C2!

Thank you BetterWithThere101 for your wonderful work! ^^


End file.
